


... kann ich nicht widerstehen

by raupi01



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 55,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raupi01/pseuds/raupi01
Summary: Ein anderes Ende der „Wenn Liebe in dir ist“-Szene und die Folgen.
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock, Sarah Chagal/Graf von Krolock (background)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Ein schriller Schrei hallte durch den Raum und holte Herbert aus seinem Tunnel. Der Wutschleier vor seinen Augen senkte sich und er nahm seine Umgebung wieder wahr. Alfred, der junge Student, der ihm seit dem vorigen Abend nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, stand mit dem Rücken zur Badezimmertür und starrte ihn aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Nun, nicht ihn direkt, sondern seine Hände. Herbert sah an sich herab und erschrak. 

Eine Hand hielt eine Person an der Schulter fest, die andere lag am Kopfansatz. Die Kleidung und die Haare ließen auf Professor Abronsius schließen, die Haltung der Körpers auf die Tatsache, dass Herbert ihm das Genick gebrochen hatte. Im ersten Moment wollte er die Leiche fallen lassen, besann sich dann jedoch eines Besseren und ließ den alten Mann vorsichtig zu Boden sinken. Nachdem er ihm die Augen geschlossen hatte, richtete Herbert sich wieder auf und wandte sich langsam um. 

Totenbleich lehnte Alfred am Holz hinter sich. Sein Herz überschlug sich beinahe und Herbert war sicher, dass man die japsende Atmung auch ohne Vampirgehör noch drei Zimmer weiter hören können würde. 

Bei Luzifer, in was war er da hineingeraten? 

Die Tür flog auf und Alfred wurde nach vorne katapultiert. Er stolperte über die Beine seines Mentors und kam unsanft auf dem Boden auf. Herbert hatte nur noch seine Jacke erwischt bei dem Versuch, den Sturz zu bremsen. 

Unschlüssig hielt er sie in den Händen. Er bezweifelte stark, dass Alfred es zu schätzen wüsste, wenn er sie ihm in die Hand drückte. Vermutlich sollte er sie ihm vor die Füße werfen. 

„Sohn, was in Teufels Namen ist hier geschehen?“ Herberts Vater stand in der Tür. Donnernde Stimme, hoch aufgerichtet, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Gesichtszüge versteinert, erinnerte er an eine nahende Gewitterfront. „Wieso liegen hier gute fünf -“ Sein Blick glitt von dem Toten zu dem Häufchen Elend, das neben ihm kauerte. Herbert rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er ihn nicht vor Alfred fragte, warum er fünf Liter Blut verkommen ließ. Blut, welches für die Ewigkeitsvampire angedacht war. 

„Es tut mir leid!“, beeilte sich Herbert zu sagen. „Bitte verzeih mir.“ 

„Das war nicht meine Frage!“ Sein Vater nickte zur Tür und Herbert folgte ihm in den Flur nachdem er die Jacke über den Rand der Badewanne gelegt hatte. Dabei warf er einen Blick zurück zu Alfred. Sein Angebeteter schien nichts von seiner Umgebung mitzubekommen. Er hatte eine der Hände des Professors ergriffen und murmelte in einem Unterlass vor sich hin. Herbert schloss lautlos die Tür. 

„Gut. Lass uns das noch einmal versuchen. Was zur Hölle, Herbert?!“

„Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren.“ Herbert wich einige Schritte zurück. Er meinte das Missfallen, das ihm entgegenschlug, körperlich zu fühlen. 

„Ja.“ Das Wort triefte vor Sarkasmus. 

„Ich wollte...“

„Du wolltest was?“ Das Fauchen ließ Herbert zusammenzucken. 

„Er kam ins Bad... Keine Ahnung wieso. Ich wollte ihn nicht gleich wieder gehen lassen und wir haben uns kurz unterhalten. Er fing dann vom Ball an und wir haben getanzt. Er hatte den „Ratgeber für Verliebte“ dabei und...“

„Du hast daraus geschlossen, dass seine Wünsche den deinigen entsprechen. Nun, das erscheint mir unwahrscheinlich. Zudem erklärt das alles nicht den Verlust des Festmahls.“ War der Ton seines Vaters zu Anfang fast sanft gewesen, grollte er den letzten Satz. Als ob der Vorwurf noch nicht deutlich genug war. Herbert schluckte. Er ahnte, worauf es hinauslaufen würde. 

„Bitte nicht, Papa. Bitte!“

„Es ist nur noch ein Sterblicher übrig.“ Und da war es, das Totschlagargument. Was sollte er nur dagegenhalten? Er würde kaum innerhalb einer Stunde ein neues Opfer finden können und sein Vater bestand darauf, die Friedhofsbewohner nicht zu enttäuschen. 

„Vielleicht das Mädchen...?“, traute sich Herbert mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung einzuwerfen. Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war als sein Vater einen Satz auf ihn zu machte und er plötzlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. „Entschu-“

„Lass es!“, fuhr sein Vater ihn an und Herbert hielt sich reflexartig die Hände vor das Gesicht. Beide verharrten regungslos bevor Herbert flüsterte, „Willst du mich auch schlagen?“

„Was?“ 

Das Wort war selbst für Herberts Ohren kaum zu hören. Die bedrohliche Präsenz vor ihm war auf einmal verschwunden und als Herbert die Hände sinken ließ, sah er, dass sein Vater sich auf die andere Seite des Flures zurückgezogen hatte. 

„Herbert! Was soll... Wer? Ich würde nie...“ Für den Moment war der Vampirgraf verschwunden und nur noch Herberts Vater bleib zurück. „Kind?“ Herberts Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. 

„Der Gedichtband. Was ist dann passiert?“ Sein Vater war sichtlich um Fassung bemüht.

Herbert war weniger erfolgreich. Seine Stimme wackelte gefährlich, als er mit der Erzählung fortfuhr. „Ich... Ich wollte ihn beißen und er hat mir das Buch zwischen die Zähne geschoben.“ Herbert ignorierte das Schnauben seines Vaters. Ja, er hatte ihn gewarnt und eindringlich darauf hingewießen, dass Herbert warten solle - um seines und Alfreds willen. „Jedenfalls ist er weggerannt und dabei wohl im Kreis gelaufen. Er kam direkt wieder bei mir an. Ich zog ihn zurück ins Bad, wir sind über den Boden gerollt und... Bis dahin war im Prinzip alles in Ordnung. Ich meine, Alfred hat sich wohl weniger amüsiert, aber... Ja. Ich hatte ihn unter mir liegen und wollte gerade zubeißen, da kam der Professor und fing an zu schreien und mich zu schlagen. Ich war zunächst erschrocken und ließ von Alfred ab, aber er holte immer wieder aus und schlug mit seinem Regenschirm zu.“ 

„Und dann?“ Sein Vater war langsam näher gekommen und stand nun erneut vor ihm. Dieses Mal strahlte er Ruhe aus und Herbert ließ den Kopf an seine Schulter sinken. 

„Ich kam auf die Füße, habe ihn gepackt und umgebracht.“, gestand Herbert das offensichtliche. Die Tatsache als solches bereute er keineswegs. Die Auswirkungen auf Alfred und somit auch ihn dafür um so mehr. 

„Ich kann es dir nicht verdenken. Hättest du es nicht getan und ich von der Sache erfahren, wäre es nicht anders für ihn ausgegangen.“ Ein Seufzen. „Vermutlich wäre das sogar die bessere Variante gewesen. Ich fürchte, deinem Verhältnis zu dem jungen Mann wird es nicht zugutekommen.“

„Ich weiß das. Aber in dem Moment habe ich nicht mehr nachgedacht.“ Herbert wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Nicht, dass er mich davor mochte...“

„Nun, ganz abgeneigt war er zumindest nicht.“, widersprach sein Vater. Herbert horchte auf. 

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Das Thema heben wir uns auf für nach dem Ball. Im Moment sind einige Sachen dringlicher.“ Herbert war gänzlich anderer Meinung aber sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb gebot ihm zu schweigen. „Wir haben eine Leiche fortzuschaffen. Uns fehlt frisches Blut. Wir müssen entscheiden, was mit dem Studenten geschehen soll. Die beiden letzteren Punkte ließen sich verbinden und wären eine elegante Lösung.“

Herbert heulte auf. 

„Worum geht es dir?“

Vermutlich sollte er dankbar sein, dass er überhaupt gefragt wurde. „Ich will ihn für mich!“

„Sicher.“ Sein Vater klang nur unterschwellig genervt.

„Ich will nicht, dass die Ewigkeitsvampire von ihm trinken und ihn zerfetzen. Ich will, dass er mir vertraut. Ich will, dass er einwilligt bevor er verwandelt wird.“

„Ich könnte dich daran erinnern, wie wenig dich das unlängst gekümmert hat.“ Noch immer war der Ton erstaunlich milde. 

„Ich... Ich habe ihn nicht aufgesucht!“ Herbert schniefte leise. „Das alles war so nicht geplant.“

„Nun ist es nicht mehr zu ändern.“ Zwei starke Hände legten sich auf Herberts Schultern. „Er darf das Schloss nicht lebend verlassen. Somit wäre er quasi ein Gefangener bis zu einer Entscheidung. Wenn er den endgültigen Tod der Verwandlung vorziehen sollte, müsstest du es akzeptieren. Selbst wenn er ein Vampir werden sollte, gibt keine Garantie, dass er sich für eine Existenz an deiner Seite entscheidet.“

„Ich weiß...“

„Du weißt es. Kannst du es akzeptieren?“ Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern. Hatte er eine Wahl?

Sein Vater schien zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. Sanft schob er Herbert einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich zum Badezimmer. „Koukol wird den Professor in ein Zimmer schaffen und wir werden ihn morgen Nacht begraben oder ins Dorf bringen. Ich persönlich würde ihn gerne vor das Tor werfen und den Wölfen überlassen, aber in Anbetracht der Gesamtsituation werde ich davon absehen.“ Den Türgriff in der Hand drehte er sich zu Herbert um. „Du sorgst dafür, dass ausreichend Blutflaschen im Tanzsaal bereitstehen.“

„Tierblut wird sie nicht zufriedenstellen.“, gab Herbert zu bedenken.

„Nein, nicht alleine. Aber ein Schluck frisches Menschenblut pro Gast ist umsetzbar und wird den Jungen nicht das Leben kosten.“

„Papa!“ Herberts Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Entsetzen. Er wollte seinen Liebling trotz allem der Meute zum Fraß vorwerfen? 

„Ihm wird nichts geschehen.“

„Nichts?! Er wird überschnappen!“

„Er wird nichts dergleichen. Und nun geh!“ Sein Vater glitt ins Badezimmer wie ein schwarzer Schatten und verschloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor Herbert auch nur einen Blick auf Alfred erhaschen konnte. 

Ihm blieb nichts weiter als seinem Vater zu vertrauen.


	2. Chapter 2

Zufrieden betrachtete Herbert die Flaschenbrigade. Er hatte sie akkurat aufgestellt wie kleine Soldaten und sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, Staub und Spinnweben zu entfernen. Zur Sicherheit ging er im Kopf erneut seine Berechnungen durch. Er war großzügig vorgegangen, aber sein Vater würde ihm nur schwer verzeihen, wenn er falsch kalkuliert hätte. Er schätze, dass sich zwei Vampire eine Flasche teilen könnten. 

Das war zusammen natürlich weit über der Blutmenge eines und sogar zweier Menschen, aber Tierblut befriedigte nicht annähernd so gut. Es half, dass der Großteil der Ewigkeitsvampire schon lange existierte - für Jungvampire der gleichen Zahl hätte selbst der beachtliche Vorratskeller seines Vaters nur knapp, wenn überhaupt, gereicht. 

Zwanzig Flaschen. Sehr schön. Herbert nickte ihnen freundlich zu, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und hastete in sein Zimmer. Er hatte viel zu tun und kaum noch Zeit. 

_

Die Kleidungsentscheidung hatte er schon getroffen, bevor Alfred seine perfekten Füße in das Schloss gesetzt hatte. Es brauchte Ruhe und die richtige Stimmung, um die eine wahre Auswahl für einen Ball zu finden. Nie war er dankbarer für seine Besessenheit mit all den schönen Dingen gewesen, denn in seinem derzeitigen Zustand wäre er seinen Ansprüchen nicht gerecht geworden. 

Herberts Hände strichen über den Brokat seines Fracks, doch seine Augen bewunderten nicht den seidigen, helllila Stoff mit den glänzenden Silberfäden. Er sah nur Alfreds Gesicht und der Gedanke, wie es dem Studenten gerade ergehen mochte, tat weh. 

Er musste sich regelrecht zwingen, seine Frisur zu richten und zumindest das nötigste an Farbe im Gesicht aufzutragen. Hierbei war die jahrelange Übung seine Rettung. Oh, wie sehr er sich wünschte, der Abend wäre anders verlaufen. Wenn er doch nur mit Alfred als Begleitung zum Ball gehen könnte. Schon die Vorbereitung, die Vorfreude wäre ein Genuss...

„Herbert?“ Sein Vater klopfte einmal gegen den Türrahmen und stand im nächsten Moment neben ihm vor dem Schminktisch. Er ließ den Blick über ihn schweifen und steckte dann mit geübten Fingern ein paar Haare unter der helle Spange seitlich an Herberts Kopf fest. „Perfekt. Die Rechnung für den Anzug finde ich morgen im Arbeitszimmer?“

„Es ist nicht alles neu!“, beeilte sich Herbert zu versichern. 

„Nein, das Hemd nicht. Unterwäsche und Socken kann ich nicht beurteilen.“

„Die Schuhe auch nicht.“ Sein Vater nickte nur. 

„Wo ist der neue Umhang?“

„Es... Noch im Ankleidezimmer.“ Herbert stand auf. Er war selten kritikfähig aber aufgrund der jüngsten Ereignisse war er besonders reizbar. Und verletzlich. Schnell huschte er ins Nebenzimmer, um etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Sein Vater tat ihm den Gefallen und folgte ihm nicht. Leider endete Herberts Glück an der Stelle.

„Möchtest du den Ablauf wissen?“ 

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Und wo ist er überhaupt?“, fauchte Herbert. Mit der Umhang in der Hand stürzte er zurück in sein Zimmer. Sein Vater hatte es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht und missbrauchte Herberts Lieblingsbürste. 

„Lass das! Ich hasse es, deine Haare aus der Bürste zu fummeln.“ Nicht, dass er viele finden würde. Vampire verloren selten Haare. Aber es war seine Bürste!

„Ich mache das nachher. - Leg den Umhang aus der Hand. Mit dem festen Griff machst du Falten hinein.“

„Oh.“ Herbert sah auf den schönen Stoff in seiner Hand. Vorsichtig drapierte er den Umhang über eine Stuhllehne und strich ihn glatt. „Und jetzt sag mir was mit Alfred ist!“

„Er schläft.“ Sein Vater besah sich die Bürste und zog zwei Haare heraus. Ein helles und ein dunkles. Er zwirbelte sie zu einer winzigen Kugel und schnippte sie auf den Schminktisch. 

„Aber bestimmt nicht freiwillig.“ Vor zwei Stunden hatte Alfred noch die Hand seines toten Mentors gehalten und Gebete gemurmelt. Er konnte unmöglich schlafen. 

„Das nicht, nein.“

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“ Herbert stand unschlüssig mitten im Zimmer. Er wollte zu Alfred aber wusste, dass sein Vater es nicht gutheißen würde. Zudem hatte er Angst zu sehen, wie es Alfred ging und noch größere Angst davor, wie er auf ihn reagieren würde falls er wach und im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte wäre. 

„Er ist unzufrieden und daher besonders empfänglich für uns und leicht zu beeinflussen.“

„Das ist nicht verwunderlich!“, warf Herbert ein. 

„Das war schon so, als er ankam. Seine Faszination für Vampire ist seitdem noch gestiegen.“ Sein Vater stand auf und legte die Bürste zurück auf den Schminktisch. „Ich habe seinen Körper davon überzeugt, dass er dringend eine Nacht lang ganz tiefen Schlaf benötigt. Er ist mir bereitwillig in ein Gästezimmer gefolgt und war schnell eingeschlafen. Ich habe ihn passend verpackt und werde ihn nachher holen, wenn er gebraucht wird.“

„Wo war der Professor?“ 

„Noch an der gleichen Stelle.“

„Und er hat ihn einfach liegen lassen?“Herbert konnte es kaum glauben. 

„Wie ich bereits sagte: Er ist sehr zugänglich. Es brauchte nur wenig Überredungskunst, ihn in meine Arme zu locken.“ Da war dieses winzige Zucken der linken Augenbraue. Herbert machte einen Satz nach vorne und packte seinen Vater an den Schultern. 

„Was hast... Was verschweigst du?“

„Vorsicht!“, zischte sein Vater und streifte Herberts Hände mit einem Ruck von sich. „Was spinnst du dir zusammen und würde ich irgendetwas davon tun?“ Herbert nickte heftig. „Auch dann, wenn ich wüsste, dass es dich verletzt?“

„Nein... Ich weiß es nicht. Alfred ist für dich nur ein Mittel zum Zweck!“

„Ja.“ Herberts Augen wurden groß. Bitte nicht! Wenn sein Vater den Studenten töten ließe, wüsste er nicht, wie er reagieren würde. 

„Langsam. Er ist eine Blutquelle auf die ich nicht verzichten kann und werde, aber ich sehe durchaus noch andere Verwendungsmöglichkeiten. Und selbstverständlich habe ich mich nicht an ihm vergriffen. Er war nur sehr... emotional.“ Herbert fiel ein Felsbrocken vom Herzen und er kicherte leise. Sein Vater verabscheute derlei Szenen und erduldete sie nur mit Herbert. 

„Wenigstens hast du keine Schminke auf die Kleidung bekommen.“ Sein Vater hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Das hätte wenig Auswirkungen gehabt.“ 

„Oh. Entschuldige.“ Herbert hoffe, er hatte nicht die Ballkleidung seines Vaters auf dem Gewissen. 

„Alles gut. - Herbert, es wird Zeit. Du solltest im Ballsaal nach dem Rechten sehen.“ 

Üblicherweise konnte Herbert den Ballbeginn kaum erwarten, doch heute graute ihm beinahe davor. Er wünschte sich vier Stunden in die Vergangenheit oder alternativ einen Tag in die Zukunft. Bei dem Gedanken an all die gierigen Münder, die ihre Zähne in Alfred schlagen würden, und er musste tatenlos zusehen, wurde ihm übel. 

„Papa, ich kann das nicht.“ Herbert senkte den Kopf. Es war so peinlich. Er war mindestens dreimal so alt wie ein durchschnittlicher Mensch überhaupt wurde und hatte sich nicht im Griff. Er war die Ursache des ganzen Ärgers und dann noch zu feige, sich den Folgen zu stellen. 

„Du kannst.“ Der Ton war unerbittlich und Herbert musste schlucken. 

„Mir ist schlecht.“, versuchte Herbert sich zu erklären. 

„Das glaube ich dir, es ändert aber nichts.“ Sein Vater trat zu ihm und hob sein Kinn an, bis er ihm in die Augen schaute. „Er wird nichts mitbekommen.“

„Mir reicht schon die Vorstellung, wie sie alle an ihm hängen werden.“ Herbert würgte und sprang erschrocken zurück. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er seinem Vater vor die Füße... Nein! 

„Sohn.“ Herbert hörte die erzwungene Ruhe und bemühte sich um Haltung. Sein Vater hatte, wie immer wenn er sich ein Opfer für den Ball auserkoren hatte, schon lange kein Blut mehr zu sich genommen und er sollte ihn nicht noch mehr reizen. Wenn er es recht bedachte, wunderte er sich, dass sein Vater noch die Energie und Bereitschaft aufbrachte, sich um Herberts Befindlichkeiten zu kümmern. „Ich hatte dich gefragt, ob ich dir vorab erklären soll, was ich vorhabe. Nun ist die Zeit knapp. Sie werden ihn nicht beißen, jeder bekommt nur einen Schluck.“

„Wie-“

„Vertrau mir!“ Sein Vater drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, drehte ihn Richtung Tür und schob ihn aus dem Zimmer. 

_


	3. Chapter 3

Herbert erledigte seine Aufgaben mechanisch und freudlos. Er sorgte dafür, dass das Mädchen den Weg zu seinem Vater fand, bejubelte pflichtschuldigst den Biss und führte den Tanz an wie von ihm erwartet wurde. Zudem warf er regelmäßig einen Blick auf das Blutbuffet, ob noch genug da war. 

Das Mädchen stolperte mehr tot als lebendig durch den Saal und sein Vater war verschwunden. Herbert fragte sich, was er mit ihr vorhatte. Die wenigsten blieben länger als ein paar Tage im Schloss, doch Herbert wusste von der ewigen Suche seines Vaters nach einer Gefährtin. Einerseits wünschte er es ihm sehr, andererseits mochte er ihre Zweisamkeit und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es mit einer Frau im Haus sein würde. 

„Sarah.“ Herbert ergriff ihren Arm und zerrte sie zurück. Sie wäre beinahe gegen die Wand gelaufen. Sie schaute in seine Richtung, nahm ihn jedoch nicht wahr. Sie würde es bald überstanden haben. Herbert hoffte, sein Vater wäre rechtzeitig zurück. „Komm, wir tanzen.“

Sie versuchte ein Lächeln und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. Als sie es nicht schaffte, die Arme um seinen Hals zu legen, legte sie die Hände auf seine Schultern. Herbert verzichtete darauf, eine angemessenere Tanzhaltung einzufordern. So lange sie nicht auf dem Boden lag war es in Ordnung. 

Der Tanz mit Sarah war nicht einfach für Herbert. Zum einen wünschte er sich natürlich Alfred an ihre Stelle und zum anderen konnte er die Eifersucht, die ihn alljährlich heimsuchte, einfach nicht beiseite schieben. Er mochte es nicht, wenn jemand anderes im Mittelpunkt stand. Er hasste es, wenn jemand anderes bei seinem Vater im Mittelpunkt stand. 

Dennoch tat sie ihm in dem Augenblick etwas leid, weshalb er sich ihrer angenommen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Minuten, die zwischen dem Biss und seiner Verwandlung gelegen hatten. Bei dem Gedanken, sie alleine zu verbringen zu müssen, erschauderte er. 

Die Flügeltür öffnete sich als Sarah und er sich nach einer halben Runde durch den Saal direkt davor befanden. Nicht nur Herbert bemerkte die Anwesenheit eines Sterblichen - alle Vampire unterbrachen ihre Tänze und Gespräche, wandten sich zur Tür und sahen, wie ihr Herr einen jungen Mann herein trug. Er war ganz in weiß gekleidet und hob sich dadurch von der dunklen Kleidung seines Vaters ab. Es wirkte aufregend und dramatisch. 

Alfred schien entspannt zu schlafen. Sein Herz schlug ruhig, der Atem war tief und gleichmäßig. Sein Kopf lag an der Schulter seines Vaters und in anderen Umständen hätte ihn das friedliche Erscheinungsbild der beiden gefreut. Stattdessen empfand er die drohende Gefahr, in der Alfred schwebte, umso deutlicher. 

Der Blick seines Vaters fand ihn und er trat zu ihm und Sarah. 

„Herbert, Sarah.“ Das Mädchen sah ihn unverwandt an. „Ich werde mich nachher um dich kümmern, Sternkind.“

„Sie braucht bald Blut.“, warf Herbert ein. Sarah war kaum noch am Leben, sie würde jeden Moment umfallen. „Und es sollte deines sein.“

„Natürlich.“ Sein Vater betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Nimm bitte Alfred für einen Moment.“ Er übergab ihm den schlafenden Studenten und nahm Sarahs Hand. „Du hast bestimmt Hunger, ja?“ 

Herbert bemerkte nicht, wie sie sich entfernten; auch die Ewigkeitsvampire hatte er ausgeblendet. Verzückt schaute er auf Alfred hinab. 

Er war wunderschön und wirkte so zerbrechlich. Das täuschte, wie Herbert wusste. Alfred war stärker als er aussah und zudem zäh. Er hatte ihm einen guten Kampf geliefert und war damit nur noch anziehender für Herbert geworden. 

Die Wimpern glänzten tatsächlich golden. Es war schade, dass die wunderschönen blauen Augen nicht zu sehen waren aber, sinnierte Herbert, wären sie geöffnet würde deren Besitzer ihn nicht in seiner Nähe dulden. 

„Gib ihn mir.“ Sein Vater war unbemerkt hinter ihn getreten. Unwillkürlich schlossen sich Herberts Arme enger um ihre kostbare Fracht. „Herbert.“ Der Ton wurde schärfer und Herbert wusste, dass er Gefahr lief, sich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. 

Sein Vater verzieh ihm beinahe alles und gestattete ihm Dinge, die für viele Menschen aber auch Vampire unaussprechlich waren. Ungehorsam vor Zeugen war nicht geduldet. 

Vorsichtig legte er Alfred in die wartend ausgestreckten Arme. Sein Vater nickte ihm zu und wandte sich an seine Gefolgschaft. 

„Ich habe jedem einzelnen von euch die Regel genannt. Der Junge gehört schlussendlich meinem Sohn. Sollte er versterben, würde es Herbert ungemein verletzen.“ Er sprach nicht weiter. Das war auch nicht nötig, er hatte seinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht. Jeder Ballgast wusste Geschichten zu erzählen, wie Breda von Krolock für sein Kind über Leichen ging. 

Herbert erlaubte sich einen kleinen Anflug von Erleichterung. Dennoch blieb er angespannt und wich seinen Liebsten nicht von der Seite. 

Sein Vater verlagerte Alfreds Gewicht und nahm sein Handgelenk. Er biss hinein, ließ sofort wieder von ihm ab und winkte den nächststehenden Gast heran. Maria war gute fünfzig Jahre alt - Herbert machte sich, ungleich seinem Vater, selten die Mühe, sich die genauen Jahreszahlen zu merken - und damals als junge Frau eine von Sarahs Vorgängerinnen gewesen. 

„Ein Schluck, dann der nächste.“ Maria nahm das angebotene Handgelenk und führte es zum Mund. Einen Moment später leckte sie sich die Lippen. 

„Lecker! Wie eine Praline.“ Sie lachte. 

„Was ist das?“ Miroslav war in Herberts Alter, allerdings war er als alter Mann gestorben.

„Ein kleines Stück Schokolade mit Füllung. Sie werden aufwändig hergestellt und sind daher teuer, aber das Geld wert. Etwas besonderes.“ 

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, aber das hier ist definitiv ein Gaumenschmaus.“ Miroslav trat zur Seite und machte Platz für den nächsten Vampir. 

Herbert beobachtete beunruhigt die nicht enden wollende Schlange von Vampiren, die sich vor seinem Vater aufgereiht hatten. Es waren so viele. Und es reichte ein unbesonnener Moment, um Alfred zu töten. Derjenige wäre gleich darauf vernichtet, doch was würde Herbert gewinnen?

Einer nach dem anderen holten sich die Ewigkeitsvamire ihre kleine Ration Frischblut ab. Einige drehten sich unbeeindruckt weg, andere strichen Alfred über die Wange oder den Arm. Herberts Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten mehr als einmal. Sie sollten alle die Finger von ihm lassen und es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, unbeteiligt zuzusehen.

Die Stimmung im Saal war jedoch besser als erwartet. Herbert hatte befürchtet, es würde Protest geben, wenn sie mit der Beute nicht verfahren durften wie gewohnt, aber es schien zu funktionieren. Ein Blick zu seinem Vater verriet, dass auch dieser zufrieden war mit dem Verlauf. Seine versteinerte Miene taute marginal auf. 

Alfred würde es bald geschaffte haben. Der weitaus größere Teil der Gäste widmete sich bereits wieder dem Tanz. Auch das Flaschenblut wurde gerne genommen. Herbert schaute genauer hin. Es war noch ausreichend vorhanden. 

Dann brach die Hölle los. 

Sein Vater fauchte und hatte den Vampir vor ihm am Hals gepackt. Er bewegte sich beeindruckend schnell und sicher, leckte über Alfreds Handgelenk und verschloss die Wunde. Der Vampir, Marius, zappelte nur halbherzig in seinem Griff. Zu spät hatte sein Verstand wieder eingesetzt. Nun hatte er nur noch die Chance auf einen schnellen Tod, verspielte er diese, würde es unschön werden. 

„Herbert!“ 

Alfred war zurück in seinen Armen. Er warf einen Blick auf das Handgelenk, doch es war bereits fast verschlossen. Zur Sicherheit leckte auch er noch einmal darüber. Oh, Alfreds Blut schmeckte so gut wie es roch. Er war perfekt.

Ein Aufschrei ließ Herbert zusammenzucken. Er blickte auf und sah, wie sein Vater den gepfählten Vampir an einem Kerzenhalter an der Wand aufhängte. Er wirkte völlig ruhig, doch Herbert ahnte, dass es in ihm brodelte. 

„Behalte ihn im Arm, wenn du möchtest.“ Herbert fühlte, wie sein Vater sich hinter ihn stellte. Er nickte. So musste er nicht länger völlig tatenlos zuschauen. 

„Du passt auf?“

„Immer.“

—


	4. Chapter 4

Es war dunkel und ruhig und es sollte gemütlich sein, doch das war es nicht. Herbert war schon lange nicht mehr so ungern in seinen Sarg gestiegen wie an diesem Morgen nach dem Mitternachtsball. Sein Vater hatte ihn eindringlich darum gebeten, ansonsten würde er über Alfred wachen. 

Zu seinem Missfallen wurde er daran erinnert, dass eben jener Alfred bereits einmal versucht gewesen war, ihnen einen Holzpflock durch das Herz zu jagen und es war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er es erneut vorhatte und möglicherweise umsetzte. Sein Vater gab zu bedenken, dass Herberts Angebeteter durch den Tod seines Mentors aus der Bahn geworfen wurde und Menschen in derartigem Zustand zu allerlei Dummheiten neigten. Herberts Sicherheit wäre außerhalb der Gruft nicht zu gewährleisten. 

„Du hast nichts getrunken.“ Herbert schob den Sargdeckel auf. Sein Vater hatte seine Ballkleidung abgelegt und trug ein einfaches Hemd mit Weste. 

„Ich... Es ging nicht.“ Zuerst wollte er Alfred beißen, danach war ihm übel gewesen während des Balls und schließlich hatte er Alfred beim schlafen zugesehen und garnicht mehr ans Essen gedacht. 

„Hast du Hunger?“ Das hatte er. Beißenden Hunger sogar. Aber er hatte einen Tropfen von Alfreds himmlischem Blut gekostet, der Gedanke an Tierblut war ihm gerade zuwider. 

„Ich gehe heute abend jagen.“

„Wir haben eine Leiche zu versorgen.“

„Oh, ich bitte dich. Der Professor ist dir doch vollkommen egal!“

„Absolut! Aber Alfred ist er nicht egal und an dem wiederum hängt dein Herz.“ Sein Vater seufzte. „Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich persönlich die Wölfe bevorzugen würde, aber mich in diesem Fall den Begebenheiten unterordnen werde.“

„Danke.“, sagte Herbert kleinlaut. Er wusste das Opfer seines Vaters durchaus zu schätzen. „Was ist mit Sarah?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Wo ist sie? Du hast sie nicht mit zurückgebracht in den Tanzsaal.“ Sein Vater deutete auf seinen Sarg. 

„Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du auf sie achtgegeben hast. Es war doch etwas viel für sie. Sie war erschöpft und ich wollte nicht abgelenkt sein.“ Das Gesicht verzog sich für einen Moment zu einer Grimasse. „Ich hatte ja leider recht.“

„Marius-“

„- hat bestimmt seinen Platz in der Hölle gefunden.“ 

„Das... Ja. Und gern geschehen, natürlich.“ Herbert setzte sich auf. Sein Vater schien es nicht eilig zu haben und wer wusste schon, wann er ihn das nächste Mal nur für sich beanspruchen konnte? Die neuen Mädchen fesselten ihn meist doch sehr. „Wird sie länger bleiben?“ Lohnte es sich, sie kennenzulernen?

„Es wäre wünschenswert. Sie ist... sehr jung. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie jemals alle Punkte wird erfüllen können, die ich in einer Gefährtin suche. Ungeachtet dessen finde ich sie sehr anziehend und unterhaltsam.“ Sein Vater sah ihn prüfend an. „Es gefällt dir nicht.“

„Nicht ganz...“, murmelte Herbert. Wozu leugnen, wenn es ihm scheinbar ins Gesicht geschrieben war? „Ich wünsche es dir wirklich, aber...“

„Es bedeutet Verzicht. Ja, ich kenne das; es geht mir nicht anders mit deinen Freunden. Ich muss deine Aufmerksamkeit, Zeit und Liebe teilen. Und Alfred-“

„Nichts ist mit Alfred!“, knurrte Herbert. „Er hat panische Angst vor mir. Auch wird er mir nie verzeihen, dass ich den Professor getötet habe.“

„Das alles macht dir den Gedanken, dass ich mich binden könnte, nicht einfacher.» Herbert schluckte und senkte den Kopf. Sein Vater hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Freude und Neid. Er hatte Angst, alleine übrig zu bleiben. Er sehnte sich nach Alfred und wusste, er würde ihn nie bekommen. „Du weißt, dass weder sie noch irgendjemand anderes dich ersetzen kann.“ Natürlich war das genau was Herbert hören wollte. Leider fiel es ihm schwer daran zu glauben. 

„Hm.“

„Du bist üblicherweise offen für Veränderungen.“ Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater. „Was ist dieses Mal anders?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Das war gelogen. Die Situation mit Alfred nagte an ihm und Herbert war sich sicher, dass er in allen anderen Fällen zwar etwas eifersüchtig gewesen wäre, seinem Vater das Glück jedoch von Herzen gegönnt hätte. Nun hatte er zu kämpfen, ihm nichts schlechtes zu wünschen nach Motto „Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid.“ „Ich will das garnicht.“

„Was möchtest du nicht?“ 

„Ich...“ Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Können wir das lassen?“

„Ich hatte gerade den Eindruck, du würdest dich gerne etwas unterhalten.“ Das wollte er ja auch. Sehr gerne sogar. Aber das aktuelle Thema war unangenehm und Herbert war nicht bereit dafür. Wenn er das jedoch sagte, würde sein Vater sich vermutlich zurückziehen und das war das Letzte, was er wollte. 

„Das ist es nicht. Ich bin nur nicht... Ich denke komische Sachen. Und ich kann...“ Herbert verstummte. 

„Es behagt dir nicht und darüber sprechen kannst und willst du nicht.“ Sein Vater verdrehte die Augen und nickte. „Man sollte meinen, wir seien alt genug. Und doch verändern sich viele Dinge nie. Ich nehme mich da auch nicht aus, ich kann das genauso gut.“

„Gehst du schlafen?“ Schon trat ein, was er befürchtet hatte. 

„Sollte ich, ja. - Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du bist überreizt, nimm etwaige konfuse Gedanken nicht so ernst.“ Herbert atmete erleichtert auf. 

„Danke. Ja, ich denke, so ist es.“ Er kannte Missgunst, aber nicht gegenüber seinem Vater. Das hatte ihn erschreckt. 

„Mit Sicherheit. - Hast du Platz für mich?“

„Willst du nicht lieber zu Sarah?“ Herbert konnte es nicht fassen. 

„Ich habe dich gefragt.“ 

„Natürlich ist hier Platz.“ Herbert hielt seinem Vater die Hand hin doch er nahm sie nicht. Stattdessen schaute er bedeutsam auf Herberts Oberkörper. 

„Umhang? Frack? Weste?“

„Oh. Die hatte ich vergessen.“ Sein Vater winkte ab. 

„Das mache ich nicht anders. Ich dachte nur, es wäre schade um die neuen Stücke, wenn wir sie zu zweit faltig liegen.“ Herbert nickte und zog die genannten Sachen aus. Die Hose würde leiden müssen. 

„Jetzt komm.“ Doch sein Vater nahm ihm zunächst die Kleidungsstücke ab und brachte sie zu einem Kleiderständer. Sie nahmen selten überschüssige Kleidung mit in die Gruft, aber wenn es passierte, legten sie sie keinesfalls auf den Boden. 

„Seite an Seite oder aufeinander?“, fragte er und hielt, einen Fuß bereits im Sarg, inne. Herbert grinste glücklich, schob sich an das äußerste Fußende und wartete, bis er lag. Anschließend kroch er über ihn und ließ sich herabsinken, das Gesicht in die Halsbeuge gekuschelt. „Bequem so?“

„Wunderbar.“, schnurrte Herbert. Die Brust unter ihm vibrierte sanft als sein Vater leise lachte. 

„Hunger?“ Durfte er das Angebot annehmen? Herbert zögerte. „Ich habe Alfred zweimal gebissen und Sarah verwandelt; ich kann mit Leichtigkeit etwas abgeben.“ Herberts Augen wurden groß. Alfreds Blut, verwässert durch Sarahs, aber Alfreds Blut! Instinktiv bleckte er die Zähne und fauchte. 

Bevor er sich bewusst dazu entscheiden konnte, hatte er bereits zugebissen und trank gierig. Es war köstlich und tat so gut!

Nur langsam wurde er ruhiger, die Schlucke kleiner und weniger hastig. Herbert fühlte wie Hände sich auf seine legten. Das zarte Streicheln entspannte seine verkrampften Finger und er zog seine Krallen aus dem Stoff unter ihnen. An einigen Stellen hatte er die darunter liegende Haut verletzt, so heftig hatte er zugepackt. 

Schnell verschloss er die Bisslöcher und legte seine Stirn auf die seines Vaters. 

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht über dich herfallen.“

„Es ist nichts passiert. Und es war nötig: du fühlst dich besser an.“ Herbert hörte in sich hinein. Ja, er war wesentlich entspannter. Satt. Geborgen. Bett-, nein, sargschwer. 

„Danke. Ich...“ Ich liebe dich, wollte er sagen, bekam es zu seinem Bedauern jedoch nicht über die Lippen. Er war zu aufgewühlt und würde in Tränen ausbrechen. 

„Ich habe es auch so verstanden, Kind. Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken.“ Eine Hand drückte seine, die andere ruhte auf seinem Nacken wo die Fingerspitzen zarte Kreise auf seiner Haut zogen. Herbert rutschte etwas nach unten und bettete seinen Kopf auf die Brust seines Vaters.

Für einen Augenblick lösten sich die Hände von ihm und der Sargdeckel schloss sich über ihnen. Kaum waren sie zurück schlief er ein.

—


	5. Chapter 5

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“ Herbert gähnte herzhaft und ruckelte sich zurecht. Er war im Schlaf etwas gerutscht und lag nur noch halb auf seinem Vater. Die Sargwand in seinem Rücken war zwar gepolstert aber doch weit entfernt von gemütlich und das galt es zu ändern. Die zarte Rückenmassage war dennoch äußerst angenehm und sehr willkommen. „So. Jetzt kannst du auf der anderen Seite weitermachen.“

„Noch kurz, ja.“ Genüsslich grunzte Herbert seine Zustimmung, schloss die Augen und ließ sich treiben. Leider endete dieser Teil des Abends viel zu schnell und der Sargdeckel wurde geöffnet. 

„Herbert. Sarah ist wach - ich sollte nach ihr sehen. Alfred ist auch schon eine ganze Zeit munter.“ Herbert setzte sich ruckartig auf. 

„Oh Luzifer! Und was mache ich jetzt mit ihm? Sobald er mich sieht...“ Er schnaufte. Das würde schiefgehen, er wusste es!

„Zunächst nimmst du deine Hand von meinem Magen. - Danke! Und dann rück etwas zurück, ich würde mich gerne wenigstens hinsetzen.“ Herbert tat wie ihm geheißen und sein Vater setze sich auf. „Fünf extra Zentimeter und meine Stirn hinge dir nicht direkt am Kinn.“

„Entschuldige.“ Herbert gehorchte, wenn auch ungern.

„Ich verstehe, dass dich die Aussichten auf den heutigen Abend beunruhigen. Ich bin ebenfalls nicht glücklich darüber, aber wir können es nicht ändern und wir werden das Beste daraus machen.“ Sein Vater drückte ihn noch einmal an sich und schob ihn dann von seinen Beinen. „Ich werde schauen, dass ich jemanden für Sarah finde. Sie muss nicht zwingend mit mir jagen gehen und die Veränderungen in ihrem Körper erklärt ihr am besten eine Frau.“

„Die Magd!“

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Nicht, dass sie ihr viel wird helfen können, aber es könnte ihr Sicherheit geben, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Ich werde sie nachher von Chagall herunter ziehen.“ Sein Vater verzog das Gesicht. „Wie der Kerl ein derart hübsches Kind zeugen konnte... Nun ja. In jedem Fall brauchen sie eine erfahrene Vampirin an ihrer Seite für heute. Ich werde mit Sarah auf den Friedhof gehen und eine aussuchen.“

„Das kann ich doch machen.“, bot Herbert, nicht ganz uneigennützig, an. 

„Du hast wenig Lust, Alfred alleine gegenüber zu treten.“ 

„Bestimmt nicht.“

„Hm. In Ordnung. Richte dich und geh los. Sie soll vor dem Schloss auf Sarah und... Magda? warten. Gib mir, und vor allem Sarah, etwas Zeit, ja?“ Herbert nickte. Mehr Entgegenkommen konnte er nicht verlangen. „Ich muss nun dringend los. Ich möchte Sarah im Bad abpassen, bevor sie auf Erkundungstour geht und dabei Alfred über den Weg läuft.“ Herbert erschrak.

„Sie würde ihn beißen!“

„Natürlich würde sie das.“ Sein Vater huschte aus der Gruft bevor Herbert noch etwas sagen konnte. Er blieb zurück mit seinen unheilvollen Gedanken. Das konnte doch alles nicht gut ausgehen. Alfred musste ihn hassen und seine Spezies verabscheuen und dann hatten sie auch noch keinen Plan festgelegt, wie sie mit dem Professor verfahren würden. Die Leiche lag ja auch noch in irgendeinem Zimmer. Zudem wusste Alfred noch nicht, dass er als Leckerei für die Friedhofsvampire hergehalten hatte und Herbert wollte sich garnicht ausmalen, wie die Reaktion darauf ausfallen würde.

Zutiefst beunruhigt nahm Herbert seine Ballkleidung vom Ständer und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen.

—

Nach einem schnellen Bad zog er sich hastig an. Die Schminke ließ er ganz weg, das konnte er erledigen bevor er Alfred unter die Augen kam, und kämmte seine noch nassen Haare zurück. Das war alles nicht optimal, aber würde er sie zusammenbinden oder zurückstecken, gäbe es unschöne Wellen und er konnte nicht warten, bis sie trockneten. Er musste schnell einen Aufpasser für Sarah beschaffen, damit sein Vater Zeit hätte, ihm (mit Alfred) beizustehen. 

Auf halbem Weg zur Eingangshalle schrillten die Alarmsignale in seinem Kopf und zwangen ihn, inne zu halten. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater nahm er sich selten die Zeit, seine Sinne durch das Schloss zu schicken - er beschränkte dies auf die Jagd. Nun, da ihn die Eindrücke beinahe erschlugen, ließ Herbert sich von seinen Instinkten leiten und fand sich bald darauf vor einer Tür wieder, hinter der ganz eindeutig ein Sterblicher und eine Leiche waren. Der innere Aufruhr jenes Sterblichen war es, was auf Herbert eine Anziehungskraft ausübte wie auf eine Motte das Licht. 

Er hatte Alfred gefunden.

Und was nun? Er wollte diese Tür nicht aufmachen, zu groß war seine Angst vor Alfreds Reaktion. Er ahnte natürlich, was passieren würde, aber die Gewissheit wollte er sich so lange wie möglich ersparen. Aber einfach weitergehen konnte er auch nicht. Aufgrund von Herberts Verschulden litt sein Angebeteter hinter dieser Tür wie ein Hund. Trauer, Todesangst, Wut, Hilflosigkeit... Die Liste war lang.

Er konnte nichts weiter für ihn tun und so setzte Herbert vor die Tür und hielt Wache in dem Bewusstsein, dass Alfred nichts davon mitbekam und es lediglich der Beruhigung seines eigenen schlechten Gewissens diente.

—

„Ich habe Sarah und Magda mit Carlotta auf die Jagd geschickt.“ Herbert nickte und sah auf.

„Entschuldige. Ich war auf dem Weg zum Friedhof als ich Alfred gefunden habe. Leider war er schneller und hat den Professor gefunden.“

„Ja, er ist kaum zu ignorieren.“ Sein Vater fuhr sich über das Gesicht und seufzte. „Das ist ungünstig gelaufen, war aber zu erwarten. Er ist vermutlich schon seit dem Morgen wach und hatte entsprechend viel Zeit.“

„Es ist...“ Herbert schüttelte den Kopf.

„-schwer zu ertragen?“

„Für mich schon, ja.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. Sein schlechtes Gewissen fraß ihn fast auf und er wurde unfair. „Das war nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte nicht ausdrücken, dass es dich kalt lässt.“

„Ich weiß.“ 

„Und nun?“ Herbert stand auf und sah unschlüssig zu der Tür. 

„Der Tote muss hier raus, das ist widerlich. Jetzt ist die Frage, wie wir es angehen. Wenn er ansprechbar sein sollte, würde ich dem Jungen gerne ein Mitspracherecht einräumen.“

„Das wird nichts!“ 

„Nicht ohne Nachhilfe, nein.“, sagte sein Vater leise. Es sprach Bände, dass er den Einwurf stillschweigend hinnahm.

„Du willst ihn wieder bezaubern!“ Es kam Herbert in Alfreds Fall so falsch vor. 

„Nicht um jeden Preis.“

„Was meinst du?“ 

„Ich möchte ihm seine Gefühle und seinen eigenen Willen nicht absprechen, aber ich hätte gerne, dass es nicht aus dem Ruder läuft. Unsere Sicherheit, ganz besonders deine, muss gewährleistet sein. Ich will außerdem nicht, dass du mit ansehen musst, wie er sich selbst zugrunde richtet und befürchte, dass dieses Szenario nur allzu wahrscheinlich ist. Du fühlst es auch...“ Herbert biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Leider.“

„Herbert, ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefällt. Das ist verständlich, wirklich, aber ich sehe nicht, wie wir sonst überhaupt Zugang zu ihm bekommen sollen. Er kann uns nicht zuhören und es ist keiner da, der es übernehmen könnte.“

„Sarah?“ Herbert war sich darüber im Klaren, was er da vorschlug. Alfred war in sie verliebt, zumindest glaubte er es zu sein, und jedes Zusammentreffen der beiden konnte dies verstärken was es ja eigentlich zu vermeiden galt. Aber sie hatte ihm nichts getan und vielleicht könnte sie helfen?

„Sarah ist ein Vampir. Ein hungriger Jungvampir mit entsprechend wenig Geduld. Sie geht gerade das erste Mal jagen - wahrscheinlich einen Menschen töten. Ich schätze, der Tod des Professors wird sie nicht so sehr berühren. Denkst du wirklich, dass sie die richtige Ansprechpartnerin für ihn ist?“ 

„Wenn du es so sagst...“ Herbert ließ nur ungern von seiner Idee ab, aber sein Vater hatte nicht unrecht. Zudem rechnete er es ihm hoch an, dass er Alfreds Schwärmerei nicht einmal erwähnt hatte. Das sagte ihm doch bestimmt auch nicht zu. 

„So. Wenn du lieber hier draußen warten möchtest, werde ich alleine hinein gehen. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit und aus Mangel an besseren Ideen setzen wir nun meinen Plan um. Ich werde ihn nicht mehr als zwingend notwendig unterdrücken, das verspreche ich.“ 

Herbert haderte mit sich, doch schlussendlich gewann sein Pflichtgefühl gegenüber Alfred. Er war es ihm schuldig, oder? So unangenehm es für Herbert auch war, wieviel schlimmer mochte es für seinen Liebling sein? Er straffte sich und folgte seinem Vater durch die Tür.

„Alfred.“ Herbert bewunderte, wie ruhig und sachlich sein Vater klang. Er war sicher, dass seine eigene Stimme weit davon entfernt wäre. So kannte er sich garnicht, aber, rief er sich in Erinnerung, er war auch noch nie derart hoffnungslos verliebt gewesen. 

Der Angesprochene fuhr herum und stürzte zu Boden da sich sein Fuß sich im bodenlangen Überwurf des Bettes verfangen hatte. Herbert machte einen Satz nach vorne, um die Leiche auf dem Bett zu halten als der Professor drohte, auf Alfred herab zu fallen. 

„Iiiiiiik!“ Alfred kreischte auf und krabbelte hinter das Bett, wo er keuchend kauerte. 

Herbert schubste den Toten in die Mitte der Matratze und flüchtete zurück zur Tür. 

„Entschuldigung!“, stammelte er, an niemand bestimmtes gewandt. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, Alfred derlei zu erschrecken? Sein Vater versuchte, ein genervtes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, aber Herbert hörte es dennoch und zuckte zusammen. Hoffentlich hatte er es nun nicht unwiederbringlich vermasselt.


	6. Chapter 6

Sein Vater ließ sich direkt an der Tür nieder und bedeutete Herbert, es ihm gleich zu tun. 

„Wir kommen nicht näher.“ Es gab keine Reaktion von hinter dem Bett, doch Alfred musste ihn gehört haben, denn seine Panik wurde noch größer. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte Herbert, dass er sich nicht alleine um die Gesundheit des jungen Mannes sorgte. Wieviel konnte sein Herz ertragen?

„Der Professor sollte begraben werden.“, sagte sein Vater in den Raum hinein und schaute Herbert auffordernd an. 

„Ja, du hast recht. Es wäre schön zu wissen, ob er in seine Heimat überführt werden möchte oder einfach ins Dorf auf den Kirchhof.“ Herbert hoffte von Herzen, dass er nichts falsch machte. 

„Vielleicht hat er einen letzten Willen verfasst, den man einsehen könnte.“ 

„Wie würden wir einen etwaigen Transport organisieren?“ Die Frage war nicht nur für Alfred, sondern er war selbst neugierig, wie das vonstatten gehen würde. 

„Nun, wir müssten zunächst schauen, dass er für den Transport vorbereitet würde. Das ist im Dorf möglich. Anschließend würden wir ihn zum Bahnhof begleiten und sicherstellen, dass die weitere Reise wie vorgesehen stattfindet. So etwas lässt sich regeln.“ Es würde also teuer werden, aber scheinbar wäre sein Vater bereit, die Kosten auf sich zu nehmen. Und das war alles nur nötig, weil Herbert sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte und Alfred beißen wollte. Dass der Professor tot war, hatte dieser sich selbst zuzuschreiben, aber natürlich war Herbert daran nicht unbeteiligt gewesen, wie ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen permanent vorhielt. 

Der hektische Herzschlag des Studenten hatte sich marginal verlangsamt, war aber nach wie vor viel zu schnell. Die Augen seines Vaters schienen das Bett, hinter dem Alfred steckte, zu durchbohren. Vermutlich kostete es ihn einiges an Kraft, Alfred in seinem Sinn zu beeinflussen. Herbert wusste nicht, wie er es überhaupt hinbekam. Er selbst benötigte mindestens Blickkontakt, am besten Körperkontakt, um den Geist eines Sterblichen zu betören. Nicht, dass er bislang Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte. Seine ansprechende Optik und sein Charme machten es ihm leicht, seinen Opfern nahe zu kommen. 

Bis zu Alfred. Bei ihm wollte er ohne die Anziehungskraft eines Vampirs landen und hatte es kolossal vermasselt. Wie konnte er nur annehmen, dass ein junger Mann, der sein Herz an ein Mädchen verloren hatte und sie vor Vampiren retten wollte, sich klaglos, am besten noch freudig, von eben einem dieser Monster beißen lassen würde?

„Haben wir einen Sarg für ihn?“ Natürlich ließe sich irgendwo eine einfache Holzkiste auftreiben, notfalls müsste ein Friedhofsvampir vorübergehend bei einem anderen unterkommen, bis Ersatz beschafft wäre, aber das meinte Herbert nicht. 

„Für eine Überführung oder ein Begräbnis im Dorf bräuchte es wohl unterschiedliche Ruhestätten. Ich denke, es ist in jedem Fall etwas passendes vorhanden.“ 

Und da gab es tatsächlich Kritiker, die meinten, das Schloss wäre überdimensioniert für seine wenigen Bewohner. In Notlagen zahlte es sich immer wieder aus, dachte Herbert. Die Vorratshaltung seines Vaters erstaunte ihn auch nach hunderten von Jahren immer wieder. Es gab selten etwas, das ihn völlig unvorbereitet traf.

Herbert hätte es durchaus interessant gefunden zu erfahren, wie eine Leiche haltbar gemacht wurde, denn damit hatte er keine Erfahrung. Besonders zu seinen Anfangszeiten als Vampir hatte es doch größere Mengen an Toten gegeben, die er loswerden musste, doch das hatten größtenteils die Wölfe übernommen oder er hatte sie recht oberflächlich vergraben. Ein paar wenige hatte er zu ihren Familien zurückgebracht - ob sie allerdings beerdigt wurden, wusste er nicht. Nie hatte er sich damit beschäftigt, was man tun musste, um jemandem ein würdevolles Begräbnis zukommen zu lassen. Während seiner gesamten Existenz hatte er nie einer derartigen Zeremonie beigewohnt. 

Ob es dazu Bücher gab? Herbert konnte sich an nichts derartiges erinnern und er las ausnahmslos alles, was er zu fassen bekam. 

Das Schweigen der letzten Minuten schien Alfred gut getan zu haben, oder Herberts Vater war es gelungen, ihn in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Vielleicht war es eine Mischung aus beidem. Er projizierte nach wie vor Angst, Wut, Trauer, Überforderung und vieles andere, aber es war nicht mehr allübergreifend. Seine Angst war nicht mehr akute Todesangst. Aber war das schlimmste tatsächlich schon überstanden?

Er warf einen Blick zur Seite. Sein Vater hob die Augenbrauen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte das nun heißen? Leichtes Kopfschütteln war seine Antwort. Herbert verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld. Sie saßen hier doch nun schon ewig fest. Was wäre, wenn Sarah zurückkäme bevor sich hier überhaupt etwas täte? Was würde dann aus Alfred werden? Und wer würde die Leiche entfernen? Offenbar war das ja von höchster Priorität. 

„Für eine Überführung müsste er einbalsamiert werden, richtig?“ Alfreds Stimme war brüchig. Er hatte sich auch keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Dennoch war es ein Anfang, oder?

„Ja.“ Herbert fragte sich, woher sein Vater wusste, wovon Alfred sprach.

„Das würde...“ Die Stimme wackelte verdächtig und verstummte. Jede Faser in Herberts Körper vibrierte, so sehr wollte er zu Alfred um ihn zu trösten. Natürlich war das unmöglich. Leises Schluchzen war zu hören und Herberts Herz brach zum wiederholten Mal. 

Trauer, Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit. Resignation.

„Ich werde dieses Schloss nicht mehr lebend verlassen...“ Alfred klang niedergeschlagen und, viel schlimmer zu ertragen, fast schon gleichgültig. Wo war der Kampfgeist geblieben? 

„Nicht ohne Begleitung. Wenn du also meinst, ob du wieder in deine Heimat zurückkehren wirst und dort weitermachen kannst wie zuvor, lautet die Antwort nein.“ 

„Dann...“ Alfred stand auf. Er sah furchtbar mitgenommen aus. „Der Herr Professor würde nicht wollen, dass er aufgeschnitten und auseinander genommen wird. Das hat er immer wieder betont. Und da er außer mir niemanden hat, gibt es ja ohnehin keinen Grund, ihn zurückzubringen.“ Er schluckte. „Und wenn die Dorfbewohner ihm ein Loch schaufeln, dann können sie mich gleich mit reinwerfen, oder?“

„Was?“, entfuhr es Herbert, bevor er sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte. Fast augenblicklich griff sein Vater nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Herbert zwang sich zur Ruhe nach außenhin. 

„Mein Schicksal ist beschlossen... Warum das unausweichliche noch in die Länge ziehen?“ Herbert wollte schreien und Alfred schütteln, bis er wieder aus dieser Starre erwachte. Er wirkte auf einmal völlig emotionslos und das machte Herbert Angst. 

„Es ist nichts in Stein gemeiselt.“, widersprach sein Vater sanft. 

Alfred machte nicht den Eindruck, als habe er ihn gehört. Er stand stocksteif neben dem Bett und starrte den Professor an. Herbert wartete darauf, dass er ihn versuchte, wieder gerade hinzulegen, seine Kleidung zurecht zu ziehen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. 

Neben ihm stand sein Vater lautlos auf und nickte hinter sich in Richtung Tür. Herbert verstand und folgte ihm aus dem Raum. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, fing er an zu zittern. 

„Papa...“ 

„Komm her.“ Herbert warf sich in die Arme seine Vaters und klammerte sich an ihm fest. 

„War das alles er?“, traute er sich nach einigen Minuten zu fragen, als er annahm, seine Stimme wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er lag falsch. Heraus kam eine Mischung zwischen flüstern und jammern. Erbärmlich. 

„Das war Alfred, mein Einfluss reichte gerade soweit, das Ganze abzumildern. Die Emotionslähmung kam von ihm. Es ist alles zuviel für ihn.“

„Wenn das die abgemilderte Variante war...“ Herbert schauderte. 

„Es war zu erwarten, dennoch ist... es schwer zu ertragen. Ich nehme an, der Professor war für ihn mehr als ein Lehrer. Ich hatte von Anfang an den Eindruck, er habe auch eine Art Vaterrolle inne. Vor dem Hintergrund denke ich, der Junge hat eine Menge auf einmal verloren und reagiert entsprechend.“

„Luzifer, es tut mir so leid!“

„Ich verstehe, dass Alfred dir leid tut. Aber bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe, dass du dem Alten den Kragen herumgedreht hast! Das ist kein Verlust. Und, noch wichtiger, niemand - niemand! - fasst dich derart an ohne dafür zu bezahlen!“ Der letzte Satz war mehr gefaucht als gesprochen. 

„Für Alfred ist es ein Verlust...“ Herbert trat einen Schritt zurück und schlang beide Arme um sich selbst. Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Schon oft hatte er geglaubt, verliebt zu sein, doch noch nie hatte er soviel für einen Mann empfunden. Die Intensität der Gefühle für Alfred waren ihm fast schon unheimlich. Sein Verstand gab seinem Vater uneingeschränkt recht, doch sein Herz widersprach vehement. 

„Herbert.“ Sein Vater legte die Hände an Herberts Wangen und sah ihm in die Augen. „Da war nicht nur Trauer...“

„Was?“ Doch sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Wir lassen ihn. Ich denke, er braucht Zeit, um seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu sortieren.“ Herbert riss sich los. 

„Was, wenn er wegläuft? Sich etwas antut?“ Sie konnten ihn doch nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen!

„Das wird er nicht.“ Die unerschütterliche Sicherheit wirkte zumindest etwas beruhigend auf Herberts Gemüt und er senkte die Hand, die bereits nach der Türklinke gegriffen hatte. 

„Du lässt ihn jetzt aber nicht den ganzen Tag da drin über seinem Schicksal brüten?“ Neben einem Toten, setzte Herbert in Gedanken hinzu. Es war zwar bitterkalt in den ungeheizten Räumen des Schlosses, aber scheinbar zu warm um den beginnenden Verfall einer Leiche zu verhindern. Der Geruch war übel und es würde stetig schlimmer werden. Vielleicht sollten sie lüften... 

„Natürlich nicht. Gegen Morgen wird er schlafen gehen, wenn er nicht davor schon umfallen sollte. Dann kann ich auch die Fenster aufmachen ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass er uns erfriert.“

„Darf ich hier bleiben?“

„Hm. Im Prinzip spricht nichts dagegen. Selbst wenn er das Zimmer verlassen sollte, würde er dich ja nicht bemerken, wenn du das nicht möchtest.“

„Dir wäre es aber lieber, wenn ich es ließe.“ Sein Vater nickte. „Warum?“

„Weil du, mein Sohn, auch dazu neigst, zu brüten.“ Er hielt Herbert die Hand hin und nach einer kurzen Überlegungsdauer ergriff er sie.

—


	7. Chapter 7

Carlotta war scheinbar eine gute Wahl gewesen. Die beiden Jungvampire wirkten satt und zufrieden, als Herbert und sein Vater sie im Kaminzimmer antrafen. Wobei sie recht seltsam auf Herbert reagierten, wie er fand, aber er beschloss, es zu ignorieren. Stattdessen schnappte er sich seinen Lieblingssessel, der eigentlich seinem Vater gehörte, während dieser Magda zunickte und Sarah flüchtig küsste. Herbert musste wegschauen. 

„Ist Carlotta zurück auf dem Friedhof?“

„Ja. Sie hat uns hierher gebracht und ist dann gegangen.“, sagte Sarah. 

„Gut. Ihr hattet Zeit, euch zu unterhalten?“

„Wenn man es so bezeichnen mag...“ bemerkte Magda trocken. „Sie hatte viel zu sagen.“

„Mhm. Sind alle Fragen beantwortet?“

„Oh ja.“ Sarah nickte heftig. „Bei den meisten wusste ich nicht einmal, dass ich sie habe.“

„Magda?“

„Ja. Dankeschön!“

„Gerne.“ Der Dank würde Carlotta nie erreichen, aber sie hatte außerhalb der Reihe Menschenblut bekommen - ein besonderes Privileg für einen Ewigkeitsvampir - und sein Vater würde sich an sie erinnern wenn er wieder eine Aufgabe zu vergeben hatte. 

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da entschuldigte sich Magda und verließ den Raum. Bestimmt wollte sie zurück zu Chagall, dachte Herbert und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Sie war nicht mehr von ihm abhängig und draußen auf dem Friedhof gab es dutzende gut aussehende „junge“ Männer, die sie anständig behandeln würden und mit denen sie vermutlich mehr Spaß hätte als mit dem ehemaligen Wirt. Irgendwann, nahm er sich vor, würde er sich darum kümmern. 

Herberts Blick huschte zum Sofa. Sein Vater hatte Magdas geräumten Platz eingenommen und rutsche nun langsam immer näher zu Sarah. Wie unauffällig. Herbert hatte seine liebe Mühe, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten. Wenn er den beiden jetzt beim Turteln zusehen musste, würde er... dann würde... Jedenfalls wollte er es nicht sehen!

„Breda...“ Dieser Singsangton! In Herbert brodelte es. 

„Ja, meine Schöne?“ Das war doch...

„Ich fühle mich etwas erschöpft.“ Ugh! Sarah hatte einige Liter Menschenblut intus und somit mehr Kraft und Energie, als sie sich als Mensch jemals zu träumen gewagt hätte. Sie wollte ins Bett, das glaubte Herbert ihr gerne. Aber sicher nicht alleine!

Er lachte! Sein Vater lachte! 

Dann sah er zu Herbert und sein Lachen erstarb. 

„Sarah, geh doch schonmal vor in dein Zimmer, ja? Ich komme bald nach.“ Sarah warf einen Blick zu Herbert, zeigte sich überraschend empathisch und zog sich kommentarlos zurück. Herbert leistete stille Abbitte. Er hatte sie eher als einen indiskreten Bauerntrampel eingestuft. 

„So.“ Das Seufzen war unüberhörbar. „Was mache ich jetzt mit dir?“ Herbert knurrte. 

„Ignorieren und... Spaß haben.“ Oh, das klang grauenvoll bitter. Er schluckte. 

„Sicher nicht.“

„Warum? Ich bin ja selbst schuld! Freu dich, dass du dieses Jahr scheinbar einen Volltreffer gelandet hast und lass mich in Ruhe.“ Herbert verschränkte die Arme und starrte demonstrativ an seinem Vater vorbei zum Kamin. Es tat ihm ja leid, dass er derart übellaunig war, aber wenn ihm ständig das Glück anderer vorgeführt wurde, ging es ihm sicher nicht besser! Und wenn er etwas irrational war, was machte das schon! Er war bei Alfreds Ankunft so glücklich gewesen und nun war er so unglücklich wie noch selten in seiner gesamten Existenz. Er war immer noch verliebt und es erschreckte ihn, was es mit ihm machte, aber es war gleichzeitig auch das tollste und aufregendste, was ihm je geschehen war. Ach, es war doch zum verzweifeln...

Und schon liefen die Tränen. Wütend wischte er sie weg und schaute gleich darauf irritiert auf seine Hand. Hölle! Er hatte vergessen, sich zu schminken! Kein Wunder hatten ihn Sarah und Magda komisch angeschaut. Er hatte nur kurz jemanden für die Mädchen holen und sich danach fertig machen wollen und dann hatte er es vergessen. Vergessen! Herbert heulte auf. 

Unsanft wurde er auf die Füße gezogen. 

„Herbert!“ Sein Vater schüttelte ihn und schloss ihn anschließend fest in die Arme. „Du bist völlig neben der Spur.“

„Ich weiß! Ich habe vergessen, dass ich mich noch schminken wollte! Und die Haare sind auch nicht gemacht!“, klagte Herbert, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. 

„Das meinte ich nicht, aber ich verstehe, dass es dich schockiert. Gab es irgendeinen Tag seit dem du sechzehn warst, dass du außerhalb der Badewanne ungeschminkt warst?“

„Nein.“, jammerte Herbert in die Schulter seines Vaters. Wenn, dann hatte er es verdrängt. Zumindest musste er nicht darauf achten, ob er Flecken hinterließ - ein kleiner Trost. 

„Du bist wunderschön, Kind, auch ohne die ganze Farbe im Gesicht.“ Die Stimme seines Vaters war weicher geworden. 

„Du bist voreingenommen.“ Herbert schniefte und rieb sich die Augen. „Und Magda und Sarah haben komisch geschaut!“

„Mag sein.“ Er drückte Herbert ein Taschentuch in die Hand. „Aber ich habe schon viele, sehr viele Menschen und Vampire gesehen, und du stehst hervorragend da im Vergleich. Die beiden Damen waren mit Sicherheit lediglich überrascht, dich ohne Schminke anzutreffen.“

„Alfred!“ Herbert kreischte fast. 

„Er hat wenig bis nichts wahrgenommen. Rede dir nichts ein!“ Herbert schmollte. „Das gibt Falten.“

„Nimmst du mich überhaupt ernst?“ Er wollte sich losreißen, wurde jedoch sanft aber bestimmt festgehalten. 

„Absolut, ja. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich mache mir Sorgen.“ Sein Vater strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Ich mir auch... Um Alfred.“ Schreckliche Sorgen. Die Horrorvisionen die er sich ausmalte, waren unerträglich. Die Schuldgefühle machten das Ganze dann noch richtig interessant. Und anstrengend. Herbert gähnte. Er war so müde. Selten waren mehrere Nächte am Stück so schwierig gewesen.

„Mhm. - Du solltest schlafen gehen. Ich würde dich allerdings bitten, den Sargdeckel offen zu lassen. Ich mache ihn dann zu, wenn ich nach dir gesehen habe.“ Er nickte stumm. Am liebsten würde er seinen Vater auf ein Sofa schubsen und sich auf ihn werfen. So hätte er die vage Hoffnung auf erholsamen Schlaf. Aber das durfte er nicht, schärfte Herbert sich ein, er durfte ihm und Sarah nicht im Weg stehen.

Und so ließ er sich auf die Stirn küssen und sah seinem Vater nach, wie er das Zimmer und somit auch ihn verließ, um sich Sarah zuzuwenden.

—


	8. Chapter 8

Wenig überraschend fand Herbert keine Ruhe. Nicht, so lange er im offenen Sarg ausharrte und auch nicht, nachdem sein Vater ihn geschlossen hatte. Er hatte die Augen zugekniffen und so getan, als schliefe er längst. Natürlich war das Unsinn, da kein Vampir auf derlei Sachen hereinfiel, aber er wollte nicht gestört werden. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass Sarah das Gefühl bekam, er würde ihren Liebsten zu oft in Beschlag nehmen. Blieb nur die Frage, warum es dann so unglaublich schwer gewesen war, ruhig liegen zu bleiben. 

Die beiden hatten sich leise in den Sarg nebenan zurück gezogen und waren alsbald eingeschlafen. Offensichtlich hatten sie sich andernorts zuvor genug verausgabt. Herbert knurrte. Was musste es schön sein, wenn man nicht alleine war!

Die Unzufriedenheit wuchs stetig an und als er es geschafft hatte, versehentlich und völlig in Gedanken verloren, bis es zu spät war, einen Knopf von seinem Hemd abzudrehen, schlug Herbert frustriert gegen die Sargwand. Wenn es die Turteltäubchen wecken sollte, wäre es schließlich nicht seine Schuld. Er wäre lieber in Alfreds Nähe geblieben, doch das sollte er ja nicht. Weil er dann nur brüten würde! So! Und schlaflos im Sarg liegen war zu bevorzugen? Warum? Pah!

Dieses Mal trat er gegen den Deckel. Der kurze Schmerz in den Fußzehen war fast willkommen, wenn auch wenig befriedigend gewesen. 

Wo Alfred wohl schlief? Ob er neben den sterblichen Überresten des Professors zusammen gebrochen war? Und ob er dann noch dort oder hatte sein Vater ihn wo anders hingebracht? Vielleicht hatte er ihn auch schlafen geschickt? Oder wurde Alfred gar vergessen?

Dieser Gedanke setzte Herbert so zu, dass er schließlich aufstand und sich aus der Gruft schlich. Die Tage waren kurz, direkter Sonneneinfall kaum zu erwarten und innerhalb der Schlossmauern konnte man sich, wenn man sich auskannte und sich der Gefahrenzonen bewusst war, recht gut bewegen. Es war ein Risiko, das er bereit war einzugehen. 

Zunächst schickte er seine Sinne auf die Reise durch das Schloss, konnte Alfred jedoch nicht auf Anhieb finden. Das war einerseits gut, weil er dann nicht mehr so aufgewühlt war, andererseits war es lästig, denn Herbert musste sich mehr Mühe geben, um ihn zu finden. 

Im Zimmer beim Professor war er nicht. Und die geöffneten Fenster ließen darauf schließen, dass sein Vater zumindest hier gewesen war. Ob er Alfred angetroffen hatte, war allerdings noch unbeantwortet. Hier war Herbert zwiegespalten. Er wollte nicht, dass Alfred ständig unter dem Einfluss seines Vaters stand und in der Folge irgendwann garnicht mehr alleine funktionieren konnte. Aber wenn er das Zimmer aus eigenem Antrieb verlassen hatte, war zu befürchten, dass er sich verlaufen hatte, denn Sterbliche waren in den vielen, größtenteils unbeleuchteten Gängen meist heillos überfordert und gingen leicht verloren. 

Das wiederum, meldete sich Herberts Verstand zu Wort, war ein sehr unwahrscheinliches Ereignis, denn dann wäre Alfred mit Sicherheit nicht seelenruhig eingeschlafen. Überhaupt sollte er sich mal etwas zusammenreißen und nicht alles überdramatisieren. Herberts Herz schalt sein Hirn einen Esel. Er musste nichts überdramatisieren. Es war alles einfach ein Alptraum! So viele Jahre hatte er gehofft und gewartet, sich zu verlieben, und dann endete es so. Das war doch ungerecht! Vielleicht war das aber seine gerechte Strafe für all die Männer, die er in seiner bisherigen Existenz ausgenutzt hatte. Die meisten Betroffenen würden es vermutlich anders sehen - Herbert war stets charmant, während er seine Ziele verfolgte, aber rückblickend hatte er keinen wirklich anständig behandelt.

Mittlerweile hatte er in diverse Gästezimmer geschaut - leider ohne Erfolg. Könnte Alfred das Schloss verlassen haben? Fünf Türen weiter war er fest davon überzeugt und wurde hektisch. In selbst für einen Vampir beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit eilte er zur Eingangstür: Sie war verriegelt. Hier konnte er nicht durchgegangen sein. 

Herbert dachte fieberhaft nach. Die Fenster! Vielleicht hatte sie doch nicht sein Vater geöffnet sondern Alfred und dann hatte er versucht zu fliehen? Der Raum lag nicht ebenerdig! Er könnte gestürzt sein und sich verletzt haben! Angetrieben von seiner Besorgnis legte er den Weg in Rekordzeit zurück und stürzte in das Zimmer, direkt zu einem der Fenster. Er bremste sich gerade lang genug, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er dabei nicht verbrennen konnte, dann lehnte er sich hinaus und suchte den Schnee nach Spuren ab. Es gab keine. Auch vor dem anderen Fenster deutete nichts darauf hin, dass sich irgendein Lebewesen während der letzten Stunden dort befunden hatte. 

Wohl wissend, dass kein Sterblicher es schaffen würde, die Wand hochzuklettern, drehte Herbert sich um und suchte die Außenmauer nach oben ab. Nein. Unmöglich. Er hätte ein Seil oder dergleichen gebraucht und dieses hätte er irgendwo befestigen müssen. Doch in diesem Raum war nirgends ein Seil hingebunden und die Räume darüber ohne exzellente Nachtsicht kaum zu erreichen. Selbst am Tag waren die Gänge dunkel und nicht nur die Zimmer mit allerlei (un-)nützlichen Dingen vollgestellt. Jeder unbefugte Besucher würde sich dort innerhalb von Minuten die Beine brechen. Zudem - Herbert sprang behände auf die Fensterbank, hielt sich am Sturz fest und lehnte sich weit nach draußen - waren alle darüber liegenden Fenster zu und der davor liegende Schnee unberührt. 

Verdammt, wo war Alfred nur?!

Frustriert und mehr als nur etwas genervt hüpfte er zurück in den Raum und rümpfte die Nase. Die Leiche musste hier dringend raus, andernfalls würde bald das gesamte Schloss nach Verwesung stinken. 

Wo könnte er noch suchen? Natürlich gab es noch dutzende von Räumen, aber die wenigsten waren bewohnbar und noch weniger davon dazu geeignet, einen Sterblichen zu beherbergen. 

An der Treppe blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Hoch oder runter? 

Scheinbar würde ihm die Entscheidung bald abgenommen werden. Sein Vater hatte die Gruft verlassen und war unterwegs in seine Richtung. Hm. Hatte er bereits so lange gesucht? Aber es war noch nicht Nacht, das fühlte er. Warum konnte er ihn nicht noch etwas in Ruhe lassen? Es war nicht allzu lange her, da konnte er ihn nicht schnell genug in den Sarg schicken!

„Herbert.“

„Papa.“ So lange er es schaffte, ihn nicht direkt anzuschauen, würde er ihn auch nicht anschreien. Er hatte keinen wirklich greifbaren Grund, aber...

„Du bist früh unterwegs.“

„Ja.“

„Du bist gereizt.“ Ach? Herbert ging es schlecht, Alfred ging es schlechter, der Herr Graf ging sich mit seinem neuen Sternkind amüsieren und wunderte sich nun, dass er danach keinen warmen Empfang bekam? Herbert knurrte. 

„Wo ist Alfred? Weißt du das?“

„Ja.“, antwortete sein Vater gedehnt. „Ein paar Stunden kann ich mich trotz meines fortgeschrittenen Alters zurückerinnern.“

„Lustig.“ Nicht! „Wo kann ich ihn finden?“

„Komm mit.“ 

„Wohin?“

„Komm mit!“ Der Ton wurde schärfer, aber Herbert war nicht leicht zu beeindrucken. 

„Wohin?!“, fauchte er zurück. 

„Deine Haare kämmen und dir ordentliche Kleidung heraussuchen. Die Schminke ist optional, aber vielleicht würde es dir helfen.“ Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Was?“

„Komm bitte mit, ja?“ Die Bitte war schwerer zu ignorieren als der Befehl, und Herbert folgte seinem Vater bereits durch die Flure bevor er sich bewusst dazu entschieden hatte. Vor seinem Zimmer hielten sie an.

„Papa?“

„Ich habe... vielleicht eine ungünstige Entscheidung getroffen.“ Herbert schluckte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was...?“

„Alfred schläft in deinem Bett.“ Herbert schnappte nach Luft. „Er war eiskalt und völlig erschöpft und ich wollte ihn an einem sicheren, warmen Ort wissen.“

„Und... Weiß er, wo er ist?“

„Er war nicht mehr wirklich ansprechbar, als ich ihn abholte.“ 

„Und was passiert jetzt?“ Herberts Hirn war leer. Die vorige Anspannung war von ihm abgefallen, nun, da er wusste wo Alfred war. Mittlerweile fühlte er deutlich, dass er den ganzen Tag wachgelegen hatte und der Gedanke, nun bis morgen früh funktionieren zu müssen, war entmutigend. 

„Jetzt tun wir das, was ich vorhin erwähnte und dann legst du dich neben ihn ins Bett und schläfst zwei Stunden. Anschließend werden wir endlich diese Leiche los.“ Sein Vater schob ihn bestimmt vor sich her direkt zum Schminktisch und drückte ihn auf den Stuhl davor. „Bürste?“ 

„Was?“ Herberts Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem Bett schräg hinter ihm und er hatte nicht wirklich zugehört. Das, was er vernommen hatte, konnte nicht richtig sein. „Das kann ich nicht!“

„Sicher kannst du.“

„Aber er würde das nicht wollen! Nur, weil er es nicht mitbekommt, ist es noch lange nicht richtig!“ 

Sein Vater griff sich die Bürste und begann schweigend, Herberts Haare zu glätten. Herbert vermisste sein eigenes Spiegelbild nur noch selten, aber jetzt wünschte er, er könnte ihn beobachten. 

„Ich muss mit den äußeren Begebenheiten, die das Vampirdasein mit sich bringt, leben. Aber sonst bestimmt keiner über mich - die Entscheidungsgewalt liegt immer bei mir. Das bringt allerdings auch eine Menge Verantwortung mit sich. Ich bin mir stets bewusst, dass meine Taten Auswirkungen haben, nicht nur auf mich sondern auf mein gesamtes Umfeld. Und hier liegt nun die Krux. Ich möchte das Beste für dich. Im Idealfall sollen alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen und deine Träume wahr werden. Leider, und das meine ich bitterernst, kann ich dafür Alfred nicht übergehen. Es wäre falsch und langfristig auch nicht zu deinen Gunsten... Aber: Ich befürchte, ich habe zu wenig auf dich achtgegeben, und das wiederum bedauere ich von Herzen.“ Nun nahm er die Finger zur Hilfe, um einen besonders widerspenstigen Knoten zu lösen. „Ich gebe dir wie schon gesagt recht, dass es falsch wäre, Alfreds Wünsche zu übergehen. Hier kommt das Aber: Er meint in Sarah verliebt zu sein; die stärkere Anziehungskraft üben jedoch wir auf ihn aus. Abronsius war sich seiner Loyalität zu sicher. Alfreds Seele gehörte mir, seit er sich bewusst wurde, dass Vampire real sind.“

„Er findet mich also nicht per se abstoßend, sondern nur, weil ich Männer liebe, seinen Mentor umgebracht habe und ihn gegen seinen Willen beißen wollte. Prima! Dann habe ich ja noch Hoffnung...“ Herbert stand ruckartig auf. „Wenn das ein Versuch sein sollte, mich aufzuheitern, betrachte ihn als grandios gescheitert. - Aua!“

„Entschuldige.“ Herberts Stimmung schien sich langsam zu übertragen, denn auch sein Vater klang nun etwas gereizt. Pech für ihn, aber er konnte sich ja jederzeit wieder mit Sarah zusammen entspannen. 

„Nimm deine Finger von mir, dann passiert sowas auch nicht!“

„Du...“ Für einen kurzen Moment war Herbert unsicher, ob seine Bürste auf dem Schminktisch oder auf ihm landen würde, doch es passierte nichts. Sein Vater drehte auf dem Absatz um, stakste zu Herberts Kleiderschrank und riss die Türen auf. In beeindruckend kurzer Zeit hatte er ein Hemd mit der perfekt harmonierenden Hose gefunden und warf beides in Herberts Richtung. 

„Hey!“ Herbert gelang es im letzten Augenblick, die Sachen zu fangen. „Du hättest beinahe den Schminktisch abgeräumt!“

„Anziehen!“, zischte sein Vater. Augenrollend zog Herbert sich ins Bad zurück. Wenn er nicht ohnehin geplant hätte, sich umzuziehen, hätte er die charmante Aufforderung gepflegt ignoriert.

Da er nun schon einmal entkleidet war, nutze er die Gelegenheit zu einer kurzen Wäsche. Natürlich wäre ein Bad angenehmer, aber zum einen zog es ihn zurück in Alfreds Nähe und zum anderen war er nicht lebensmüde, sozusagen. Sein Vater war wesentlich älter und ihm weitaus überlegen. Herbert lebte seine Launen gerne aus, aber er war nicht dumm und wusste, dass er den Bogen nicht überspannen durfte - um ihrer beider Willen. 

So kam er nach wenigen Minuten zurück und fand seinen Vater auf der Bettkante sitzend vor. Er schien in Gedanken verloren und rührte sich nicht, als Herbert näher trat. 

„Fertig?“

„Umgezogen, ja.“

„Schminke?“

„Nein...“ Aber vielleicht etwas Puder und die Augen betonen und... „Moment!“ Das leise Glucksen hinter sich überhörte er geflissentlich und verrichtete die in Jahrhunderten perfektionierten Handgriffe in wenigen Minuten. 

„Besser?“ Herbert schnaubte und kniete sich wortlos neben das Bett. Alfred schlief völlig ruhig aber ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass es ihm schlecht ging. 

„Hat er etwas gegessen? Getrunken?“

„Viel zu wenig. Dazu der Blutverlust... Der Junge muss eine enorme Willenskraft haben, dass er sich so lange senkrecht halten konnte.“ Sein Vater seufzte. „Im Moment ist er bedenklich schwach. Er muss zu Kräften kommen, sonst...“

„Hilft nur noch die Verwandlung, um ihn vor dem endgültigen Tod zu bewahren.“, vollendete Herbert den Satz. Das düstere „Ja.“ bestätigte seine Vermutung.


	9. Chapter 9

„Nun, wir können es im Moment nicht ändern. Zunächst gehst du jetzt schlafen. Ich brauche nicht zusätzlich noch einen übermüdeten Vampir im Schloss.“ Sein Vater rückte zum Fußende und bedeutete ihm, sich ins Bett zu legen. 

„Aber...“ Herbert wollte nichts lieber, als zu gehorchen, aber wäre das nicht ungerecht Alfred gegenüber? Sollte er nicht selbst entscheiden können, mit wem er das Bett teilte?

„Ich denke, dass dich seine Nähe beruhigen wird und das brauchst du wirklich dringend. Ich muss dir sagen, dass ich nicht glücklich darüber bin.“ Was genau ihm nicht gefiel sagte er nicht. 

„Du redest nur von mir und nicht von ihm.“

„Das, Kind, mag der Tatsache geschuldet sein, dass du für mich das wichtigste bist. Ich möchte ihn nicht opfern - weil es, wie bereits erwähnt, dir nicht zugute kommen würde - aber mein Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf dir.“ Sein Vater sah ihn ruhig an und Herbert fehlten die Worte. Normalerweise passierte ihm das selten, aber was war schon normal seitdem Alfred hier war?

Am Ende gab Herbert nach. Er verfluchte seine eigene Schwäche, doch die Vorstellung, endlich etwas Ruhe zu finden war zu verlockend und er konnte nicht mehr widerstehen. So legte er sich vorsichtig auf die Matratze, bemüht, den größtmöglichen Abstand zu Alfred einzuhalten, und hoffte inständig, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht noch bereuen würde.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Fußende und er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. 

„Willst du hier jetzt etwa sitzen bleiben?“ Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit starrten sie sich an, bevor sein Vater einmal steif nickte und danach wortlos das Zimmer verließ. 

Huch. 

Herberts müdes Hirn war überfordert und so tat er es mit einem Achselzucken ab. Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Alfred in der vagen Hoffnung, weniger angsteinflößend zu wirken, sollte sein Liebling vor ihm aufwachen. Und weil sein Vater nicht unrecht hatte und Herberts Verstand ja auch der Meinung war, dass er doch bitte aufhören solle, sich hintenan zu stellen, rückte er weit genug an Alfred heran, dass er seine Körperwärme an seinem Rücken fühlte. Zufrieden schnurrend schloss er die Augen und ließ sich von Alfreds Herzschlag in den Schlaf lullen.

—

Augen bohrten sich in Herberts Hinterkopf. Für einen kurzen Moment meinte er, sein Vater wäre gekommen um ihn zu wecken, doch die Abwesenheit eines Vampirs im Raum machte diese Annahme zunichte. Somit stand fest, dass Alfred wach war und Herbert zumindest nicht hinterrücks versucht hatte zu vernichten. 

Was nun? Sollte er zugeben, dass er wach war?

Schlussendlich drehte er sich langsam auf den Rücken und schaute zur Decke. Alfreds Herzschlag und Atmung beschleunigten sich, panisch war er jedoch nicht. Herbert riskierte einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln. 

„Brauchen Vampire Frühstück?“ Eh?

„Was meinst... Oh. Nein, wir müssen in halbwegs regelmäßigen Abständen etwas zu uns nehmen, aber das sind in meinem Alter keine Stunden und auch keine Tage mehr. Ich bin nicht hungrig.“ Gierig wäre der passende Begriff, doch danach hatte Alfred nicht gefragt und Herbert würde den Teufel tun und ihn verunsichern. 

„Das heißt, wenn mich hier jemand anfällt, ist es nicht dem Hunger geschuldet sondern der Mordlust oder vielleicht der Langeweile?“ Herbert blinzelte. Alfred war sehr... direkt. 

„Aus reiner Lust am Töten habe zumindest ich noch niemanden gebissen.“, sagte er schließlich. 

„Aber andere.“

„Nun... Ja. Aber,“, beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen, „hier im Schloss wohnen nur mein Vater, Koukol und ich. Oh, und Sarah. Sie hat die wenigste Selbstkontrolle und den größten Hunger und ist somit für dich am gefährlichsten.“

„Das sah vor kurzem ganz anders aus.“

„Das war aber nicht zum Spaß!“

„Sondern?“

„Das...“ Ja, was sollte er sagen? Er hatte Alfred für sich gewollt, sein Blut roch sehr verführerisch und er hatte für einen Moment die Kontrolle verloren, weil er noch nie jemanden so sehr begehrt hatte. Die Tatsache war, dass sich an seinen Gefühlen nichts geändert hatte und es daher schwierig werden würde, Alfred davon zu überzeugen, dass er jetzt trotzdem nichts vor ihm zu befürchten hatte. „Ich werde dir nichts tun.“

„Und wenn doch, werde ich es nicht ändern können. Darauf läuft es doch hinaus, oder? Ich bin euch ausgeliefert.“ Sollte er sich nun darüber freuen, dass Alfred ihn duzte oder entsetzt sein über dessen morbide Einstellung? Er lag ja nicht einmal falsch. 

„Hast du denn Hunger?“ Herbert beschloss, unangenehme Themen schlicht zu umgehen. 

„Schmeckt mein Blut schlechter, wenn ich halb verhungert bin?“ Langsam wurde es Herbert zu bunt. 

„Wäre das ein Anreiz?!“ Er drehte den Kopf und sah Alfred offen an. „Stellst du dann das Essen deswegen ein?“ 

Schulterzucken. 

„Nein. So lange das Blut durch einen lebenden Körper fließt, ist es für uns genießbar. Nährstoffe sind in dem Sinn für uns uninteressant. Bei wirklich akutem Flüssigkeitsmangel bräuchte ich entweder etwas mehr als gewöhnlich oder früher Nachschub.“ Es konnte auch eine sehr frische Leiche sein, aber diese Information behielt er besser für sich. 

„Schade...“ Alfred seufzte. Durfte Herbert nun annehmen, dass er sich zumindest nicht aktiv selbst umbringen wollte? Oder war das reines Wunschdenken? „Ich bekomme aber nichts runter. Mir ist übel und sobald ich mich nur drehe, wird mir schwarz vor Augen.“ Herbert zuckte zusammen. Blutmangel. Wie sollte er das nun erklären, ohne Alfred in einen Panikzustand zu versetzen?

„Es würde helfen, wenn du trotzdem etwas isst. Und trinken ist sehr wichtig!“

„Mir ist schlecht. Wenn ich jetzt etwas reinzwinge...“ Alfred machte eine Handbewegung von seinem Mund weg. Ugh. Nein. 

„Ich denke, dir ist übel vor lauter Hunger. Und da hilft nunmal nur Essen. Vielleicht trockenes Brot für den Anfang?“

„Willst du mir keine Suppe aufschwatzen?“ Herbert schüttelte sich. 

„Bloß nicht! Es ist sehr, sehr lange her, aber ich erinnere mich, dass ich bei Übelkeit immer zunächst feste Nahrung brauchte. Lange kauen. Wenn das drin blieb, war es überstanden.“

„Das... Es ist wirklich erstaunlich.“ Alfred klang vorsichtig beeindruckt. 

„Was ist erstaunlich?“ Erstaunlich war gut! 

„Mir wurde bislang immer Suppe und Tee aufgedrängt und es endete nie gut. Die Vorstellung, dass nun ein... Vampir mich in der Hinsicht besser zu verstehen scheint...“ Alfred gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und Herbert vollführte innerlich einen Freudentanz. Er hatte etwas richtig gemacht! Alfred fühlte sich verstanden - von ihm! Oh, er wollte ihn noch viel besser verstehen lernen, aber ein Anfang war gemacht!

„Dann hole ich dir etwas Brot, ja?“ Herbert setzte sich halb auf, sehr darauf bedacht, nicht bedrohlich zu wirken. Aufgrund seiner beachtlichen Größe war das garnicht so einfach. 

„Ich...“ Alfred verstummte und Herbert konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was er dachte. Er wünschte sich sehr, dass Herbert das Zimmer verließ. Es war die in Aussicht gestellte baldige Rückkehr, die ihm missfiel, und er fragte sich vermutlich, was ihn Ehrlichkeit gegenüber Herbert kosten würde.

Leider blieb Herbert nicht die Zeit zu warten, bis Alfred die richtigen Worte fand, wenn er vermeiden wollte, dass Alfred sich mit zwei Vampiren konfrontiert sah. So entschuldigte er sich und huschte möglichst unaufgeregt aus dem Zimmer. 

Vor der Tür musste er erst einmal inne halten und sich sammeln. Eine richtige Unterhaltung! Ja, sie hatten nur ein paar wenige Sätze gewechselt und der Anfang war recht beängstigend gewesen, aber am Ende war es durchaus vielversprechend verlaufen. Herbert schloss die Augen und rief sich Alfreds Gesicht vor Augen. Kein halber Meter hatte zwischen ihnen gelegen und er hatte ihn in Ruhe betrachten können. Alfred war so wunderschön! Angst stand ihm nicht, Wut machte ihn zwar faszinierend, doch Erstaunen und dann der Hauch von Zufriedenheit in den blauen Augen war etwas, das Herbert gerne noch oft sehen wollte. 

Schließlich straffte er sich und wollte sich gerade endlich auf den Weg machen, als sich sein Vater aus den Schatten löste und vor ihm zu stehen kam. 

„Er war vor dir wach.“

„War das nicht im Plan?“ Sein Vater zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein? Mutig.“

„Ich war nie weit entfernt.“ Herbert nickte. Zumindest im Unterbewusstsein hatte er ihn wahrgenommen. „Fast ein Wunder angesichts deiner Besessenheit mit Alfred.“ Besessenheit würde er es nun nicht nennen. Und überhaupt: Schwang da nicht ein seltsamer Ton mit?

„Papa?“ 

„Was brauchst du?“ Der Blick, der Herbert traf, verhieß nichts Gutes. 

„Das war jetzt nicht... Ich wollte ihm etwas Brot holen. Der Blutmangel macht ihm zu schaffen.“

„Fleisch wäre vermutlich besser geeignet.“ Wem galt nun der Anflug von Besorgnis? 

„Sicher. Nur geht das im Moment noch nicht.“ 

„Hm. Wasser?“

„Werde ich anbieten.“ Herbert war unschlüssig, ob er einfach gehen konnte oder ob, beziehungsweise was, sein Vater von ihm wollte. 

„Ich werde euch in Ruhe lassen. Bitte bedenke, dass diese Leiche noch heute Nacht endlich verscharrt werden wird - mit oder ohne Anwesenheit des Jungen.“ Herbert neigte den Kopf zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, und als er ihn wieder hob, war er alleine. Im Zimmer konnte er Alfreds Herzschlag hören.

—


	10. Chapter 10

Herbert fand Brot in der Küche und nachdem er zwei Scheiben kurze Zeit über das Feuer gehalten hatte, stufte er sie als genießbar ein. Er brachte den Teller sowie einen Wasserkrug in sein Zimmer und stellte sie auf einem Stuhl ab, den er mit dem Fuß neben das Bett geschoben hatte.

Alfred beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch, war aber nicht übermäßig panisch. 

„Hier, ich habe dir Wasser mitgebracht, falls dir das trockene Zeug nach einigen Bissen im Hals stecken bleiben sollte.“ Er ließ sich am Fußende des Bettes nieder und Alfred setzte sich langsam auf. 

„Ist es... noch essbar?“

„Fragst du mich gerade, ob ich dir verdorbene Lebensmittel anbiete?“ Hätte sich jemand anderes als Alfred so unverfroren verhalten, wäre Herbert aus der Haut gefahren und offenbar war es ihm anzusehen. Der Junge zog das Genick ein.

„Ja...?“ Luzifer, er war mutig! Oder dummdreist, doch Herbert schätze ihn als äußerst intelligent ein, und somit zu klug dafür. 

„Das Brot ist etwas angetrocknet aber vollkommen in Ordnung. Ich kann es nicht essen, aber ich habe einen extrem hochentwickelten Geruchsinn und würde es bemerken, wenn etwas damit wäre. Und dann, Chéri, würde ich es dir niemals bringen, weil ich dir nicht schaden möchte - ganz im Gegenteil!“ Das mochten im Moment für Alfred leere Versprechungen sein, aber Herbert verfolgte seine Ziele sehr beharrlich. Nun, da er zumindest wieder ein Fünkchen Hoffnung hatte, würde er erst recht nicht nachgeben, bis er ihm glauben würde. 

Alfred standen die Zweifel ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch er griff nach einer Scheibe Brot und brach ein Stück ab. Er probierte ein winziges Fitzelchen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Miene entspannte sich marginal. 

„Geht das?“

„Hast du es geröstet?“ Herbert nickte. „Es ist... Du bist... Wie kann das sein?“ Alfred seufzte und Herbert wartete. „Du bist ein wandelnder Widerspruch. Ich kann dich nicht einordnen.“ Er aß das nächste Brotstückchen. „Der Professor hatte Theorien. Aufmerksame Bewirtung sterblicher Besucher war nicht unter den Eigenschaften von Vampiren gelistet. Ich wüsste zu gerne, was er daraus machen würde, aber du hast ihn ja einfach umgebracht!“ Jetzt aber!

„Was heißt einfach so? Er hat mich geschlagen!“

„Weil er mich schützen wollte! Was hätte er denn sonst tun sollen?“ Das war mit Sicherheit ein berechtigter Einwand, dennoch konnte Herbert das nicht so stehen lassen. 

„Er hat auch nicht aufgehört, auch als ich schon von dir abgelassen hatte.“

„Eh. Großer Vampir kniet über wesentlich kleinerem Assistenten und hält dessen Handgelenke am Boden fest. Bei der Schnelligkeit, die euch nachgesagt wird, macht es keinen großen Unterschied, ob deine Zähne nun fünf oder fünfzig Zentimeter von meiner Schlagader entfernt waren. Die Bedrohung war aus unserer Sicht nicht gewichen!“ Herbert fuhr erschrocken zurück. „Unsere Sicht“ implizierte, dass Alfred voll und ganz auf der Seite des Professors war. 

„Du gibst ihm also recht?“ Alfred verschränkte die Arme und sah Herbert an als sei er übergeschnappt. 

„Natürlich! Ich hatte Todesangst!“

„Meine Reaktion war in deinen Augen unangemessen.“, stellte Herbert klar, mittlerweile deutlich verschnupft. 

„Ja. Es ist grausam, einen Menschen für ein paar Hiebe mit einem Schirm aus dem Leben zu reißen. Unverhältnismäßig.“ Alfred warf die Hände in die Luft. Herbert kräuselte die Nase. Er wusste, er hatte Abbitte zu leisten, aber sein Schuldbewusstsein hielt sich schwer in Grenzen. Komplett schuldlos war der Mann nun nicht gestorben, und das ließ er sich nicht einreden. Er hatte unüberlegt gehandelt in seiner Wut, aber wirklich falsch fand er es auch nach Tagen nicht. 

„Ich... Es war eine impulsive Reaktion und es ging noch glimpflich für ihn aus. Hätte mein Vater davon erfahren, so lange er noch am Leben gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn in Stücke gerissen - wortwörtlich.“

„... und die Vorstellung macht ihn gleich viel liebenswerter.“ Alfred wirkte fast grau im Gesicht. 

„Das ist er!“

„Also...“ Alfred schüttelte den Kopf, riss gleich darauf die Augen auf und hielt sich beide Hände vor den Mund. Herbert kippte das Brot vom Teller und hielt ihn bereit, doch nichts passierte. „Da-danke. Du kannst ihn wieder wegstellen.“

„Ja?“ Herbert sah ihn prüfend an. 

„Hm.“ Alfred senkte die Hände und besah sie schweigend. 

„Wie kommt es, dass es für dich so völlig unmöglich ist nachzuvollziehen, dass ich es als Angriff verstehe, wenn man mir den Hintern versohlt, und entsprechend darauf reagiere?“

„Du tust gerade so, als wäre das noch nie zuvor passiert.“

„Ist es auch nicht!“ Herbert war entrüstet! Alfred wirkte äußerst irritiert. 

„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm.“ Würde er nur zu gerne, doch das wäre nicht angemessen. 

„Nein, garnicht.“ Natürlich wusste Herbert aus Büchern und Erzählungen, dass nicht jeder so behütet aufwuchs wie er, aber bislang war ihm noch niemand begegnet, der seine Erfahrungen in Frage stellte. 

„Das kann ich kaum glauben. Dein Vater-“

„Den Satz beendest du nicht!“, fauchte Herbert. Alfred machte aus dem Sitzen einen Satz zur Seite und stürzte prompt über die Bettkante. Herbert bekam gerade noch seinen Hosenbund zu fassen und zog ihn zurück. Beide starrten auf Herberts Hand und er nahm sie schleunigst zurück. „Entschuldigung!“ 

„Wie kann das sein?“

„Was meinst du?“ 

„Na, das ist doch normal, dass man mal versohlt wird? Gab es stattdessen Ohrfeigen?“

„Was?“ Herberts Ton wurde wieder schärfer. Was unterstellte Alfred seinem Vater?

„Wo lebst du denn?“

„Seit Jahr und Tag hier, in diesem Schloss, mit meinem Vater, der mich noch niemals geschlagen hat und es auch nie tun wird. Aber nun erzähl du mal. Wer zur Hölle hat es gewagt, dich zu verdreschen?“ Herbert versuchte, sich zurück zu nehmen, doch es gelang ihm nur leidlich. Welcher Unmensch vergriff sich an einem so wunderbaren Wesen wie Alfred? 

„Keiner...“, murmelte Alfred, offensichtlich verschreckt. 

„Und deswegen ist der Gedanke für dich komplett absurd, dass derlei Strafen mir fremd sind. Sicher. Wer?“ Er bekam keine Antwort, aber die Art, wie Alfred an ihm vorbei starrte und einige der Dinge, die er zuvor gesagt hatte, ließen eine unschöne Vermutung in Herbert aufkeimen. „Was war es bei dir? Vermutlich nicht der Regenschirm?“ 

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Also doch der Schirm?“

„Nein!“ Somit hatte er zumindest die Bestätigung, dass Alfred sich in der Obhut des Professors befunden hatte - den Teil hatte er nicht bestritten. 

„Wann hat er dich aufgenommen?“

„Vor zehn Jahren.“

„Wie alt warst du? Zehn?“

„Elf. Gerade geworden.“ Herbert nickte. 

„Demnach warst du dein halbes Leben bei ihm. Eine lange Zeit. Waren deine Eltern ebenfalls Anhänger der körperlichen Züchtigung?“

„Er hat doch garnicht-“ Herbert ließ ihn nicht ausreden. 

„Oh doch. Und scheinbar mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit und oft genug, dass du dir nicht vorstellen kannst, dass es Eltern geben könnte, die einen anderen Zugang zu ihren Kindern bevorzugen.“

„Er ist... Er war nicht mein Vater.“, murmelte Alfred. Er wirkte irgendetwas zwischen niedergeschlagen und wütend und Herbert beschloss, zum nächsten Punkt der Tagesordnung überzugehen. Nun war nicht der Zeitpunkt, Alfred auseinanderzusetzen, dass Abronsius zwar nicht sein Vater gewesen war, er aber die Verantwortung für ihn übernommen hatte und somit die Vaterrolle angenommen hatte, obwohl er Herberts bescheidener Meinung nach augenscheinlich nicht allzu geeignet gewesen war. 

„Chéri, mein Vater bat vorhin darum, dich zu fragen was nun mit den sterblichen Überresten des Professors geschehen soll.“ Das war nun alles andere als eine elegante Überleitung, aber Herbert fiel kein besserer Weg ein und er ahnte, dass sein Vater irgendwo im Schloss Spurrillen in die Teppiche lief und nur darauf wartete, dass sie endlich aufbrechen konnten. 

Alfred fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und seufzte. Er betrachtete das Brot in seiner Hand; es bestand hauptsächlich noch aus der Rinde, den Rest hatte er zerkrümelt und vielleicht drei Bissen gegessen. Er legte es zurück auf den Teller. 

„Wo ist die zweite Scheibe?“

„Hm?“ Herbert sah vom Teller zum Bett. „Die liegt hier. Sieht noch gut aus, falls du sie möchtest.“ Alfred rümpfte die Nase und Herbert gestattete sich ein leichtes Grinsen. „In dem Bett lag keiner, seit die Bettwäsche zuletzt gewechselt wurde. Das geschieht spätestens alle zwei Wochen.“, setzte er hinzu als er sah, wie Alfred auf die Matratze klopfte und nach Staubwolken Ausschau hielt. 

„Ich...“ Alfred schloss die Augen und riss sie nach einem Moment wieder auf. Für eine Sekunde hatte er wohl vergessen, in wessen Gegenwart er sich befand. Herbert konnte ihm seine Reaktion nicht verübeln - weh tat es dennoch. 

„Ich kann dir gerne etwas neues holen.“, bot er an als Alfred sich nicht rührte. 

„Nein, ich... Oh Gott...“ Herbert vorzog das Gesicht, vergaß seinen Unwillen jedoch sofort als Alfred gequält aufstöhnte. Er streckte instinktiv die Hand nach ihm aus, nahm sie jedoch sofort zurück und schob beide Hände unter sich. Alfred schien seine schnellen Bewegungen nicht mitbekommen zu haben. „Ich... Ich bin es ihm schuldig, aber ich...“ 

„Chéri...“ Herbert würde ihn so gerne in die Arme nehmen oder wenigstens seine Hand halten, aber nichts davon wäre willkommen, und so musste er tatenlos zuschauen, wie sich Alfreds Augen mit Tränen füllten und schließlich überliefen. Oh Luzifer. Herbert schluckte. 

„Mir ist so schlecht...“ Alfred ließ sich nach vorne fallen bis er zusammengeklappt über seinen überschlagenen Beinen lag, das Gesicht in die Matratze gepresst. Herbert hörte ihn leise schluchzen. 

Der Wunsch zu helfen wurde übermächtig und die Hilflosigkeit machte Herbert fast wahnsinnig. Er beschloss, das einzige zu tun was er konnte, verließ lautlos das Zimmer und eilte in die Küche. Schnell war eine weitere Scheibe Brot vorbereitet und er hatte sogar einen Apfel gefunden. Früchte enthielten Wasser, richtig? Vielleicht würde es Alfred helfen, darauf herum zu kauen. 

In den Schatten auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer lauerte sein Vater. Dessen Ungeduld war deutlich spürbar und Herbert verdrehte die Augen. Er arbeitete doch bereits daran! Nun musste er befürchten, dass sein Vater jederzeit im Zimmer stehen würde und Alfred weiterem Stress ausgesetzt wäre. Zusätzlicher Druck hatte Herbert gerade noch gefehlt. 

Er fand Alfred vor wie er ihn verlassen hatte und begab sich wieder ans Fußende des Bettes. 

„Hier ist nochmal etwas Brot und ein Apfel, wenn du möchtest.“ Alfred rührte sich nicht. Herbert stellte den Teller auf den Stuhl und wartete etwas. „Es tut mir unendlich leid, aber Tag naht in großen Schritten und wir haben nicht mehr lange Zeit.“ Alfred lachte freudlos auf.

„Ich kann nicht einmal aufstehen, geschweige denn irgendwo hingehen. So sehr ich mir wünschen mag, ihn auf seinem letzten Weg zu begleiten befürchte ich, ich muss ihn im Stich lassen.“ Er schniefte und stemmte sich mühevoll hoch in den Sitz. „Vergrabt ihn irgendwo, nur bitte, bitte nicht hier auf eurem Friedhof. Das hat er nicht verdient. Und vielleicht könnt ihr euch die paar Minuten nehmen und ihn tief genug legen, dass die Wölfe ihn nicht zu fassen bekommen.“ Herbert schnürte es den Hals zu. 

„Natürlich würden wir ihn weder auf den Friedhof legen noch irgendwo verscharren. War er gläubig? Dann würden wir ihn ins Dorf bringen und er könnte dort beerdigt werden. Leider nicht in unserer und somit deiner Anwesenheit, aber er hätte eine anständige Ruhestätte.“

„Ist dir das nicht egal?“ Strenggenommen schon, aber das würde er bestimmt nicht zugeben. 

„Ich hätte gerne für dich eine gute Lösung.“

„Ja, dann hättest du ihn einfach am Leben gelassen!“, murrte Alfred. „Ich kann nirgends mit hinkommen. Nicht vor die Tür, nicht vor das Tor und im Leben nicht zum Dorf. Ich würde vom Pferd fallen und für eine Kutschfahrt dürfte die Zeit zu knapp sein.“ Mit der Fahrt hatte er definitiv recht und Herbert würgte es bei dem Gedanken, die Leiche anderweitig transportieren zu müssen. 

„Selbst für die Pferde wird die Zeit knapp. Ich schätze, wir würden laufen. Wir sind wesentlich schneller als die Tiere und wären in kurzer Zeit im Dorf.“

„Laufen.“ Alfreds Miene war ausdruckslos. 

„Ja, Vampire sind sehr schnell, wenn sie wollen. Ich kann nicht einmal um die Erde rennen, aber schon ein gutes Stück - je nach körperlichem Zustand. Und auf kurzen Strecken geht das recht mühelos.“

„Und mich wirfst du dir über die Schulter?“ Herbert schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Alfred würde sich vermutlich augenblicklich übergeben. 

„Auf keinen Fall.“

„Auf deinem Rücken werde ich mich nicht halten können.“, erwähnte Alfred unnötigerweise. Das war Herbert selbst klar. 

„Ich nehme dich-“

„Nein.“ Was?

„Würde der Graf...?“

„Papa?“ Herbert überlegte. Sein Vater war heute etwas seltsam, aber im Großen und Ganzen pragmatisch veranlagt. Wenn das der einzig gangbare Weg wäre, würde er wohl mitmachen, und wenn es nur wäre, um Herbert einen Gefallen zu tun. „Vermutlich schon, ja. Aber warum?“ Alfred wurde rot, schaffte es aber, Herbert direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Weil ich mir bei ihm dann zumindest sicher sein kann, dass er mir nicht an die Wäsche will.“

Bumm!

So musste es sich anfühlen, eine Kugel in die Brust zu bekommen. 

—


	11. Chapter 11

Herbert gratulierte sich selbst zu seiner Idee, seinen Vater in Alfreds Anwesenheit dessen Anliegen, natürlich ohne Begründung, vorzutragen. Er hatte mit unbewegter Miene zugehört, genickt und war wortlos gegangen, um die Leiche zu holen. Herbert wusste, dass er es schwerer gehabt hätte, wären sie unter sich gewesen, er konnte die hinuntergeschluckten Fragen förmlich fühlen. 

Alfred saß auf halber Höhe auf der Treppe, weiter hatte er sich nicht getraut, da er bei jedem Schritt bedenklich schwankte, und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Geländer fest. In der anderen befand sich der angenagte Apfel - auch eine von Herberts brillanten Eingebungen. Er selbst stand wenige Stufen tiefer, bereit, einzugreifen, sollte Alfred stürzen. 

Es war kaum zu auszuhalten. Da bot sich die perfekte Gelegenheit, ihn endlich wieder in relativ unverfänglicher Situation in die Arme zu bekommen, und dann machte Alfred sie zunichte. Das Schlimmste war, dass Herbert ihm glaubte. Alfred konnte ihn wirklich nicht zu nahe bei sich ertragen.

Das tat weh. 

Und, dass er seinen Vater offen bevorzugte, was das Tüpfelchen auf dem I. 

Fast noch schlimmer war die Aussicht, den toten Professor eigenhändig ins Dorf schaffen zu müssen. Denn Herbert war nicht dumm: Wenn sein Vater mit Alfred beladen war, blieb ja nur noch er für den Rest. Hoffentlich verpackte er ihn irgendwie. Geruchsdicht wäre toll, aber wohl nicht möglich. Ekelhaft...

„Hier.“ Sein Vater war zurück und warf eine hässliche aber vermutlich warme Strickjacke auf Alfred. „Das sollte reichen. Gegen die Feuchtigkeit schützt mein Umhang.“ Er kam neben Herbert zum Stehen. „Nimm ihn.“ 

Herbert knurrte unwillig, aber nahm das verschnürte, längliche Paket pflichtschuldig entgegen und legte es sich über die Schulter. Puh! Gut, dass er in weiser Voraussicht einen alten Umhang übergeworfen hatte - den würde er später direkt im Kamin entsorgen. Die Haare hätte er sich noch zusammenbinden sollen... 

„Papa, hast du zufällig ein Haarband für mich?“

„Zufällig nicht, nein.“ Sein Vater seufzte und zog sein eigenes aus den Haaren. „Komm her.“ Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er Herberts Haare zu einem Knoten aufgedreht und festgebunden. „Das wird nicht ewig halten, aber es sollte reichen.“

„Danke.“ Herbert sah zu Alfred. Er wirkte schmächtiger als sonst in der riesigen Jacke und seine Augen waren starr auf Herberts rechte Seite gerichtet. Sein Vater nahm den Jungen kommentarlos auf die Arme und steckte seinen Umhang so geschickt um ihn herum fest, dass nur noch sein Kopf herausschaute. 

„Gehen wir.“

Und das taten sie dann auch. Die ersten Meter bis zum Schlosstor noch recht gemächlich, anschließend liefen sie los, Herbert vorneweg. Erst am Waldrand, schon fast beim Dorf, blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. 

Oh.

Alfred war in den paar Minuten eingeschlafen. 

„Und nun?“

„Jetzt werfen wir Paul aus dem Bett.“ Paul war ein Bekannter seines Vaters, von dem Herbert nicht wissen wollte, womit er sein Geld verdiente, beziehungsweise, was ihn für seinen Vater interessant machte. Da sich dieser für gewöhnlich nicht mit Sterblichen abgab, musste es etwas außergewöhnliches, wahrscheinlich ungesetzliches sein. 

„Und er sorgt dann dafür, dass Abronsius auf den Friedhof kommt?“

„Ja, das wird er. Er findet auch einen anständigen Sarg für ihn und irgendwann einen Grabstein.“ Mittlerweile standen sie vor einem unauffälligen Haus am Ortsrand und er bedeutete Herbert zu klopfen. „Du musst ordentlich laut sein. Paul schläft, wenn er schläft, wie ein Stein.“ Herbert tat wie ihm geheißen und hämmerte gegen die Tür.

„Was ist?!“ Alfred war aufgeschreckt und desorientiert und versuchte hektisch, sich zu befreien. Sein Vater stellte ihn auf die Füße.

„Wir sind am Ziel. Das ist das Haus eines Bekannten. Er wird sich in deinem Sinn um die Beisetzung kümmern.“

„Von Krolock, es ist mitten in der Nacht!“, wurde ihnen von innen entgegen gebrüllt bevor die Tür aufflog und ein Mann mittleren Alters vor ihnen stand. Er hatte sich einen dicken Mantel übergeworfen und starrte sie finster über den Rand seiner Brille an. 

„Tagsüber bin ich indisponiert.“

„Das ist nicht mein Problem! Vor Mitternacht war die Abmachung!“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Ich weiß, Paul, und es tut mir auch fast leid, aber ich bin nicht zum Vergnügen hier.“ Sein Vater nickte zu Alfred. „Es gab einen Vorfall und dieser junge Mann hier wünscht, dass der Tote auf dem Kirchhof zur ewigen Ruhe gelegt wird.“

„Du musst eine Leiche loswerden.“ Paul klang völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Das ist nicht das Problem; diese Situation ist uns vertraut. Hier ist es nun so, dass es sich bei dem Verstorbenen um den Mentor des Jungen handelt und diesem wohler wäre, wenn der alte Mann gemäß seinen Wünschen beerdigt werden würde.“

„Hm. Es wird Fragen geben.“

„Keine, die dir Schwierigkeiten bereiten werden. Es fehlt kein Blut, die Todesursache ist ein gebrochenes Genick.“ Hellbraune Augenbrauen schnellten nach oben bis zum Haaransatz.

„Ein tragischer Unfall, natürlich.“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Kann ich ihn ablegen?“ Herbert wurde ungeduldig. 

„Wann war das? Ich mag kein Ungeziefer im Haus haben.“ Alfred schnappte nach Luft und Paul stutzte. „Hat er einen nervösen Magen?“

„So etwas in der Art.“, mischte sich sein Vater ein und erklärte ruhig, dass der Tod bereits vor einigen Tagen eingetreten war, die Leiche aber stets gekühlt wurde. „Wenn es dir lieber ist, kann Herbert ihn im Schuppen ablegen, aber es besteht keinerlei Gefahr für deinen Wohnraum.“ Paul wirkte nachdenklich. 

„Bringt ihn rein. Dann kann der Junge sich verabschieden.“ Er verschwand im Haus ohne zu warten, ob sie ihm folgten. Herbert war unschlüssig, ob er ihm einfach hinterher gehen konnte. Und was war mit Alfred?

„Geh. Wir kommen nach.“ Sein Vater hatte Alfred an beiden Schultern gepackt und schob ihn vor sich her. Mit Sicherheit hielt er ihn senkrecht, denn Alfreds Beine zitterten zu sehr um ihren Dienst zuverlässig verrichten zu können. 

„Herr Graf, heute noch! Ich will nochmal schlafen!“ Herbert rollte mit den Augen und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wer dieser Mann war. 

„Herbert!“

„Schon gut...“ Am Ende des kurzen, dunklen Flurs war ein beleuchteter Raum und Herbert steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Die Sitzecke vor dem Kamin lag im Halbdunkeln, doch um den Esstisch herum brannten einige Wandleuchten. Paul deutete auf den Tisch. 

„Ich habe ein Wachstuch aufgelegt. Die Rechnung folgt.“ Herbert nickte nur. Scheinbar war das der übliche Umgangston zwischen seinem Vater und diesem Paul und er würde sich tunlichst heraushalten. Er legte den Professor ab und hoffte inständig, dass er ihn beim Laufen nicht beschädigt hatte. 

„Pack ihn aus. Ich würde mich gerne vergewissern, dass er unverfänglich aussieht.“

„Etwas misstrauisch sind wir heute, oder?“, bemerkte sein Vater mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ja, von Krolock, sind wir. Es ist auch das erste Mal, dass du mir eine Leiche bringst.“

„Wenn es nach mir geht, auch das letzte Mal.“ Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Herbert. „Alfred, setz dich.“ Er drückte ihn in einen Stuhl etwas vom Tisch entfernt. Anschließend kappte er die Schnüre um das Bündel mit einem Fingernagel - Alfreds Entsetzen war unermesslich - und ritzte den Stoff auf. „Hier ist er. Völlig unspektakulär, wie du mir bestimmt recht geben wirst.“ Der Ton war scharf und unnachgiebig. Äußerlich machte Paul den Anschein, als perlte die Drohung an ihm ab, doch seine Unruhe war spürbar.

„Aber sicher.“

„Exzellent.“ Die Reißzähne waren für einen Moment deutlich sichtbar, bevor sein Vater sich von Paul ab- und Alfred zuwandte. „Möchtest du gerne alleine mit ihm sein?“

Alfred kämpfte sich vom Stuhl hoch und stolperte zum Tisch an dem er sich in letzter Sekunde abstützte. Mit einem lauten Plopp fiel der Apfel aus seiner Hand zu Boden und kullerte Herbert vor die Füße. Es war surreal und schrecklich. ‚Das ist alles deine verdammte Schuld!‘, kreischte Herberts schlechtes Gewissen in seinem Kopf. Er wagte nicht sich zu rühren. 

Paul runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. 

Mit verdunkelten Augen und zusammengepressten Lippen trat sein Vater neben Alfred. Sobald er in dessen Blickfeld war, glätteten sich sein Gesichtszüge und er strahlte eine unendliche Ruhe aus. 

„Wir machen das jetzt zusammen. Du verabschiedest dich - mit Worten oder auch nur in Gedanken - und dann bringe ich dich zurück.“ Herbert war sicher, dass das aus Alfreds Sicht eine Drohung sein müsste, jedoch schien er es nicht als solche wahrzunehmen. Er beugte sich über den Professor, ließ die Stirn auf dessen Brust sinken und weinte. Sein Vater legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken, mit der anderen packte er seinen Hosenbund und hielt ihn auf den Beinen. 

Leise zog Herbert sich auf einen Sessel zurück, die Augen stets auf seine Lieben gerichtet. Er fühlte sich so unzulänglich. Sein Vater schaffte es offensichtlich mühelos, sich um Alfred zu kümmern - und wurde auch dabei von ihm geduldet - und hatte sogar trotz aller Antipathie daran gedacht, den alten Mann frisch einzukleiden. Was hatte Herbert vorzuweisen? Er war nur die Ursache allen Übels. 

—


	12. Chapter 12

Es hatte einige Überredungskunst gebraucht, Alfred vom notwendigen Aufbruch zu überzeugen. Erst nachdem sein Vater Alfreds Finger einzeln gelöst hatte und sich vor den Professor geschoben hatte, war Alfred überhaupt in der Lage gewesen, ihm zuzuhören. Herbert war es unerträglich gewesen, noch länger zuzusehen und er hatte mit einem angedeuteten Nicken in Richtung des Toten den Raum verlassen. Fluchtartig, aber das würde er nie laut zugeben. 

„Habt ihr den ganzen Namen? Geburtsdatum?“ Paul stand im Flur an die Wand gelehnt. Seine Augen waren nur noch halb geöffnet und er gähnte, bevor er hinzufügte, „Genaues Sterbedatum?“

„Das weiß ich leider nicht. Aber bis ein Grabstein fertig ist, dauert es ja noch etwas.“ Herbert fühlte sich noch nutzloser als zuvor. 

„Richtig, aber oft stellen sie ein Holzkreuz als Übergangslösung auf und auch da muss irgendetwas draufstehen.“ Oh. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Woher auch? Er kannte nur den Friedhof des Schlosses und da hielt sich keiner mit Kreuzen auf. 

„Gotthilf Ewald Abronsius, verstorben am 1. November. Das Geburtsdatum werde ich dir schnellstmöglich zukommen lassen.“ Sein Vater hatte Alfred, wieder warm und sicher eingepackt, auf dem Arm und ging zielstrebig zur Tür. „Herbert.“ 

Vor dem Haus bedankte Herbert sich bei Paul für seine Hilfe und eilte dann seinem Vater hinterher, der bereits zwischen den ersten Bäumen verschwunden war.

—

Zurück im Kaminzimmer saß Herbert auf ein paar Kissen vor dem Feuer, die Beine angezogen und die Arme um die Knie gelegt, und sah zu wie die Flammen seinen Umhang nach und nach auffraßen. Alfred lag hinter ihm auf einem Sofa, eine Decke hochgezogen bis zum Kinn. Sein Vater hatte ihn schlafend abgelegt und war gegangen, um nach Sarah zu sehen, die er in Magdas Gesellschaft zurückgelassen hatte.

Es war bereits früher Morgen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Tag anbrach. Er hatte keine Vorstellung, was er tun sollte. Alfred einfach weiterschlafen lassen und sich zurückziehen? Wohin? In die Gruft? In sein Zimmer? Oder war das jetzt Alfreds Zimmer? Sollte er ihn ins Bett bringen? Durfte er das überhaupt, nachdem Alfred ja deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er keinerlei Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen wünschte?

„Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?“

„Hm?“ Herbert sah auf. „Wo ist Sarah?“

„Da, wo alle Vampire jetzt hinsollten: In der Gruft.“

„Oh.“ Herbert hatte länger vor sich hingeträumt als angenommen. „Hieß der Professor tatsächlich so oder hast du dir das ausgedacht?“

„Sein Buch steht in der Bibliothek.“ Ach ja. Das hatte Herbert bereits wieder verdrängt. 

„Ich habe mich... Gefreut wäre zu viel, aber ich fand es gut, dass du ihn etwas hergerichtet hast.“

„Ich werde nicht lügen und sagen, dass es mir ein Vergnügen war; es war jedoch angebracht, denke ich.“ Sein Vater setzte sich auf den Sessel hinter Herbert, strich ihm einmal über den Kopf und löste anschließend das Haarband. „Das hat besser gehalten als erwartet.“ Die Haare fielen wieder Herberts Rücken hinab. Sein Vater kämmte sie ein paarmal mit den Fingern durch und legte dann die Hände auf Herberts Schultern. 

„Danke.“ Der Griff verstärkte sich für einen Augenblick. „Sag mal, was bedeutet eigentlich Einbalsamierung?“

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Ich würde mich lieber darüber unterhalten, was zwischen dir und Alfred vorgefallen ist. Auf einmal toleriert er unsere Anwesenheit problemlos? Wie kommt das?“

„Anwesenheit ist die eine Sache. In seine Nähe lässt er nur dich.“ Herberts Stimme wackelte, aber er war einfach zu müde, um sich noch länger zusammenzureißen. „Ich bin nichts weiter als ein Lüstling, den man sich tunlichst vom Leib hält.“

„Hat er das so gesagt?“, fauchte sein Vater.

„Nicht wortwörtlich.“, murmelte Herbert und seufzte. „Beantwortest du meine Frage?“

„Das Blut wird gegen Chemikalien ausgetauscht, die den Verfall der Leiche verzögern oder sogar komplett unterbinden können. Oftmals werden Organe entfernt und Füllmaterialien eingebracht, um den Körper in Form zu halten. Zudem werden sämtliche Öffnungen verschlossen, dass keine Flüssigkeiten austreten können.“ Herbert schüttelte sich. Das klang nicht schön. 

„Woher weißt du das? Und das können die Leute im Dorf alles?“ 

„Ich war neugierig und habe mir das mal angesehen. Es ist ein gewaltiger Aufwand und man muss wohl sterblich sein, um den Sinn dahinter zu verstehen. Ich persönlich sehen keinen Nutzen darin, Tote in irgendeiner Weise zu erhalten.“ Sein Vater zuckte der Bewegung nach mit den Schultern. „Und selbstverständlich können sie das nicht. Sie würden vermutlich zwei Eimer Schnee in den Sarg kippen und ihn reisefertig erklären. Glücklicherweise hat sich dieses Thema jetzt nahezu erledigt und es gab eine einfachere Lösung.“

„Ja. Entschuldige, dass ich nichts dazu beigetragen habe.“

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Aber jetzt, mein Kind, müssen wir sehen, dass wir uns zur Ruhe legen. - Oh, ich sehe es dir schon an, was du denkst. Wir werden das zeitnah besprechen, keine Sorge! Wie du mit Sicherheit bemerkt hast, bin ich auch nicht mit allem einig, was die letzten Tage geschehen ist.“ Herbert fühlte sich ertappt aber gleichzeitig auch erleichtert und nickte. Sein Vater hatte an manchen Stellen ungewohnt reagiert und er selbst... Ja, vermutlich war ein Gespräch in Ruhe und ohne Zeitdruck im Nacken eine gute Idee. 

„Was ist mit Alfred?“ Sein Vater stand bereits und zog Herbert hoch. 

„Eigentlich ist die Zeit... Ich bringe ihn schnell in dein Zimmer. Das kennt er gut und wird nicht erschrecken, wenn er dort aufwacht. Schaust du schnell in der Küche vorbei und holst ihm noch ein paar Äpfel und etwas Brot?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging er zum Sofa, nahm Alfred und verschwand eilig mit ihm. 

Herbert sah ihnen mit Tränen in den Augen hinterher. Dann schüttelte er sich, straffte die Schultern und lief los, um seinem Liebling die wichtige Nahrung zu beschaffen. 

_

Die folgende Nacht begann früh für Herbert. Nun, eigentlich hatte die letzte garnicht richtig geendet, da er keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte. Herbert fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wer die Behauptung aufgestellt hatte, dass Vampire tagsüber automatisch schliefen. Schön wäre es! Schlaf wäre sehr willkommen; stattdessen lag er wie erschlagen in seinem Sarg und hörte den Ratten zu, wie sie über den Steinboden huschten. Die Tiere hatten alle ein Ziel und Herbert beneidete sie darum. Wobei: Ein Ziel hatte er auch. Es war nur wieder in eine unerreichbare Ferne gerückt, nachdem er sich diesem bereits ein Stück näher wähnte. 

Träge schob er den Sargdeckel beiseite und setzte sich auf. Und was nun? Vielleicht sollte er nach Alfred sehen? Aber das war wohl nicht erwünscht. Wobei das so nicht weitergehen konnte. Alfred dauerhaft vor der Nase zu haben und sich gezwungen zu fühlen, Abstand zu halten, konnte er nicht viel länger ertragen. Leider gab es nicht viele Optionen, wenn er den Zustand ändern wollte, und die meisten bedeuteten, dass Alfred sterben musste: Endgültig, oder, um als Vampir weiterzuleben. Die einzige Alternative wäre, dass sich seine Ablehnung gegenüber Herbert zumindest stark reduzierte. Aber wie wahrscheinlich war das?

Herbert seufzte. 

Er beschloss, sich etwas Gutes zu tun. Ein Bad hatte er, entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten, schon viel zu lange keines mehr genommen und das würde er nun ändern. Voller Vorfreude lief er los, um dann wie angewurzelt vor seinem Zimmer stehen zu bleiben. Richtig. Sein Badezimmer konnte er ja nicht nutzen. 

Wütend trat er gegen die Wand und stapfte eine Etage höher. Scheinbar würde er mit seiner zweitliebsten Badewanne vorlieb nehmen müssen. Das war jetzt nicht tragisch - einige seiner Lieblingsöle warteten dort auf ihn und es gab ein großes Fenster mit einer tollen Aussicht auf den Sternenhimmel, aber er hatte nunmal ein anderes Ziel gehabt und er war es leid, immer Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen. Das war sein Zuhause, verdammt!

Ganz in Gedanken bemerkte er zu spät, dass die Tür nicht nachgab, als er sie öffnen wollte und er somit direkt dagegen lief. 

„Au, was zur...“ Herbert rüttelte am Griff. 

„Besetzt!“

„Was soll das?“ Ein Hauch von Rosenblüten waberte durch die Luft. „Nutzt du etwa mein Öl?!“ Herbert hämmerte fauchend gegen die Tür. „Wer hat dir das erlaubt? Warum bist du nicht in eurem Badezimmer?“ Er musste doch noch eingenickt sein, wenn er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass die anderen noch vor ihm aufgestanden waren. 

„Weil ich keine Lust hatte zu warten, bis Koukol dort Feuer gemacht hat und bis es dann endlich warm ist. Ich erinnerte mich, dass dieses Badezimmer immer geheizt ist, weil hier das Kaminrohr der Bibliothek vorbeigeht.“ Sarah klang unwirsch. „Hier ist seit Tagen komische Stimmung, Breda ist kaum anwesend und wenn, dann ist er mit den Gedanken weit weg, ich habe schlecht geschlafen und ich brauchte dringend etwas Entspannung.“

„Was glaubst du, wie es mir geht?!“, kreischte Herbert. „Mach, dass du aus dem Bad rauskommst oder ich sorge dafür! Das bisschen Holz ist kein Hindernis!“

„Zu blöd für dich, dass es noch Männer mit Anstand gibt. Nicht jeder wirft sich dir zu Füßen!“ Herbert heulte auf und versetzte der Tür einen derartigen Schlag, dass sie aufsprang und gegen die Wand krachte. Teile des Griffs und des Schlosses fielen scheppernd auf den Boden. 

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!“ Sarah war aufgesprungen und hatte sich ein Handtuch geschnappt, welches sie sich schnell um den Körper schlang. „Verschwinde!“

„Ich denke nicht daran! Du verschwindest, bevor ich-“

„Jetzt ist Schluss!“ Herbert wurde fest aber nicht grob an beiden Oberarmen gepackt und bestimmt aus dem Raum geschoben. „Mein Arbeitszimmer, Herbert. Wenn ich dich dort nicht antreffe, wird es dir leid tun.“ Herbert riss sich los und stürmte durch die Flure des Schlosses, flog praktisch die Treppe hinunter und warf sich auf ein Sofa, sobald er das Arbeitszimmer erreicht und die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt hatte. 

Erst dann fiel er in sich zusammen und brach in Tränen aus. 

Herbert schluchzte noch lange weiter, als die Tränenflüssigkeit längst aufgebraucht war. Seine Belastbarkeitsgrenze war bei weitem überschritten und auf Verständnis und Hilfe von Seiten seines Vaters brauchte er nun auch nicht mehr zu hoffen, nachdem er randaliert hatte und drauf und dran gewesen war, dessen Herzblatt anzugreifen. 

Der Gedanke ließ ihn erschaudern. Er hätte ihr mit Sicherheit wehgetan, wenn er sie in die Finger bekommen hätte. Luzifer, was war nur aus ihm geworden? 

—


	13. Chapter 13

Herbert sah auf, als sein Vater in der Tür erschien. Zu seiner Überraschung wirkte er jedoch garnicht wie der Racheengel, den er erwartet hatte, was Herbert zusätzlich verwirrte. Er schien lediglich müde, zumindest seinen abgehackten Bewegungen nach zu urteilen. 

„Ich war noch bei Alfred und habe ihm versichert, dass ihr das Schloss nicht einreißen werdet, egal wie es klingen mag.“ Herberts Augen wurden groß. 

„Hat er das gehört?“

„Das war nicht zu überhören! Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ist der halbe Friedhof wach. Ich habe Sarah losgeschickt, Magda und Chagall zu holen. Sie sollen sich ein paar Liter Blut nehmen und an diejenigen, die wach und somit hungrig sind, verteilen.“ Sein Vater setzte sich neben ihn. „Natürlich wirst du helfen, Nachschub zu beschaffen. Gemeinsam mit Sarah, versteht sich.“

„Ich soll mit ihr jagen gehen?“, protestierte Herbert und verzog das Gesicht. „Alleine bin ich schneller.“ 

„Das mag sein, ist mir aber egal. Ihr geht zusammen!“ Sein Vater sah ihn ernst an bis er schließlich nickte. „Ich weiß, was sie gesagt hat. Das mag ihre Meinung sein, die ihr auch zusteht, aber das ist nicht die Art, es dir zu sagen. Generell nicht mit dieser Genugtuung, und aktuell erst recht nicht.“ Herberts Unterlippe zitterte. 

„Sie hat ja recht.“

„Teilweise. Nicht jeder ist interessiert - das muss auch nicht sein. Aber mit Anstand hat das nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu tun!“ Herbert kniff die Augen zu und biss sich auf die Lippe, doch alle Mühe war umsonst und er schluchzte erneut auf. Sein Vater rückte näher, legte einen Arm um Herberts Schultern und zog ihn an sich. „Kind, ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber versuch dich zu beruhigen.“

„Pah!“

„Ja, was weiß ich schon...“ Herbert stöhnte. 

„Es geht gerade nicht um dich.“ Wenigstens hatte er aufgehört zu heulen. 

„Das ist mir bewusst.“

Stumm saßen sie nebeneinander. 

„Ich bin irrsinnig gereizt.“, sagte Herbert schließlich. 

„Das kann ich verstehen, muss dir aber sagen, dass ich an meine Grenzen gerate. Was war das vorhin?“ 

„Ich habe es nicht mehr im Sarg ausgehalten und wollte baden gehen. Etwas für mich tun... Und dann fiel mir ein, dass mein Zimmer ja nun nicht länger mein Zimmer ist und bin nach oben gegangen - da war besetzt und sie hat vermutlich meine ganze Flasche Rosenöl in die Wanne gekippt. Ich war wütend!“ Herbert schnaubte. „Und dann sagte sie-“

„Ja. Und dann war die Tür im Weg und du wolltest ihr an den Kragen.“, fasste sein Vater trocken zusammen. Herbert nickte. Sein Vater schien zu überlegen, dann meinte er, „Du siehst dich in der letzten Zeit in keinem guten Licht.“

„Wie sollte ich?! Es ist doch eindeutig, dass ich nichts richtig mache und offensichtlich das Problem bin.“

„Du hast trotz der widrigen Umstände einen Zugang zu Alfred gefunden. Das ist sehr viel wert!“ Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Er will mich nicht einmal im selben Raum wissen!“

„Hm, das sehe ich anders.“ Woher nahm er nur diese Sicherheit? Herbert verstand es einfach nicht. „Ich denke, er muss einen Weg finden, sich sicher zu fühlen - sofern das möglich ist - und er hat nicht viele Möglichkeiten, diesem Bedürfnis nachzukommen. Ihr wart einige Zeit alleine in deinem Zimmer - und es ist und bleibt deines! - und er hat keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, zu fliehen.“

„Er wollte sich nicht von mir tragen lassen aus Angst, ich würde meine Finger nicht bei mir lassen!“, widersprach Herbert heftig. 

„Das war die Erklärung?“ Sein Vater schien nicht halb so überrascht wie Herbert gewesen war. 

„Das war zumindest, was er sagte.“

„Und es passt wunderbar zu der Annahme, dass er schlicht Punkte braucht, bei denen er noch eine Entscheidung treffen kann, nachdem ihm so vieles genommen wurde.“

„Von mir.“ Herberts Stimme klang so dumpf wie er sich fühlte. 

„Nun... Ja.“ Das hatte er nicht hören wollen, aber er wusste es ja selbst. 

Er war der Grund, warum Alfreds Leben komplett aus den Fugen geraten war. Natürlich wäre er sonst beim Mitternachtsball an der Seite des Professors gestorben aber vielleicht wäre das in seinen Augen garnicht die schlimmstmögliche Wendung gewesen? Herbert wollte ihn nicht teilen. Herbert wollte ihn für sich - notfalls auch gegen seinen Willen. Herbert hatte den Professor auf dem Gewissen. Herbert konnte Alfred auch jetzt nicht gehen lassen und verdammte ihn damit zu einem Leben in Gefangenschaft. 

War das wirklich Liebe?

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das richtig ist, was ich ihm abverlange. Und da es, wie es aussieht, keine Perspektive für uns gibt, quäle ich ihn doch nur unnötig...“ Herbert wand sich aus der einarmigen Umarmung und sprang auf. „Er will mich nicht! Er will kein Dasein als Vampir! Er will hier weg um jeden Preis! Menschen sind unsere Nahrungslieferanten, aber rechtfertigen meine Träume, ihn einzusperren wie ein Tier?“ Er warf die Hände hoch. „Es bringt mich fast um, mir einzugestehen, dass ich der Auslöser allen Übels für ihn bin! Ich liebe ihn, verflucht, aber wie kann ich das sagen, wenn ich ihm doch nur schade? Das ist doch krank!“ Wütend trat er gegen einen Sessel und nur ein beeindruckender Hechtsprung seines Vaters verhinderte dessen Flammentod im Kamin. 

„Eh.“ Er stellte den Sessel gerade hin und stützte die Hände auf der Rückenlehne ab. „Um das eine Möbelstück geht es nicht, aber mit solchen Aktionen kannst du das ganze Schloss niederbrennen.“

„Weiß ich auch!“, knurrte Herbert. Er war ja nicht dumm! Natürlich würde das Feuer auf den Teppich, weiteres Mobiliar, die Vorhänge übergreifen und wäre irgendwann, bestimmt schneller als gedacht, außer Kontrolle. „Das wollte ich nicht!“ Sein Vater rieb sich die Stirn und Herbert sah ihm an, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich jeglichen offenkundigen Kommentar zu verkneifen. 

„Damit sind wir an dem Punkt angelangt, der mir zu schaffen macht. Ja, es geht nicht um mich - das hast du bereits sehr charmant verkündet. Anhören wirst du es dir dennoch! Ich mache mir Sorgen, weil ich dich nicht mehr beruhigen kann. Es kam mehrfach vor, dass ich dich als Häufchen Elend zurückgelassen habe und das fühlt sich unendlich falsch an. Das Gefühl von Unzulänglichkeit, welches dir so zu schaffen macht, belastet mich ebenfalls.“ Herbert war irritiert. Wovon redete er? 

„Was? Nein, das stimmt doch so garnicht! Wenn du nicht vergeben wärst, würde ich dir nicht von der Seite weichen! Ich wollte dir mehr als einmal hinterher rennen, aber...“ Den Grund konnte er doch nicht sagen? Wer war denn in seinem Alter eifersüchtig auf die neue Freundin seines Vaters? Einfach lächerlich!

„Du...“ Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast mich quasi aus dem Zimmer geworfen, nachdem ich dich zu Alfred brachte.“

„Nachdem du mich am Morgen davor einfach hast stehen lassen!“, fauchte Herbert aufgebracht. Das war besonders verletztend, wenn er Herberts Zustand bemerkt hatte. „Ich dachte, du wolltest deine Ruhe und seist froh, wenn ich anderweitig verstaut bin.“ 

„Herbert, nichts ist gerade einfach! Ich versuche mich zwischen dir und Sarah aufzuteilen ohne mich zu zerreißen und werde keinem gerecht.“ Herberts erster Impuls war zu protestieren, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren. 

„Das... Ja, sie sagte so etwas in der Art. Tut mir leid, dass ich so viel Mühe mache.“

„Ich habe mich nicht beschwert! Das war lediglich der Versuch einer Erklärung.“ 

„Dann... bin ich dir nicht zuviel?“ Herbert war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte genug Hoffnung um die Frage zu wagen. 

„Luzifer, natürlich nicht!“, sagte sein Vater heftig. „Niemals! Ich bin... betroffen, dass du überhaupt auf die Idee kommst!“ Herbert schob den Sessel zur Seite und nahm dessen Platz ein. So dicht vor ihm sah er seinen Vater genau an. Er glaubte ihm, aber was, wenn er ihm ebenso im Weg stand wie Alfred und er es nur nicht erkannte? „Alfred sieht dich nicht ausschließlich in einem schlechten Licht. Er ist wütend und trauert, aber er ist auch fasziniert und fühlt sich definitiv zu dir hingezogen.“ Das war doch Wunschdenken! 

„Papa, ganz ehrlich, ich wünschte wirklich, du hättest recht, aber das kann ich nicht glauben. Bist du sicher, dass du dir nichts einredest?“ Das war vorsichtig formuliert, aber sein Vater wollte ihm ja damit nicht schaden. 

„Absolut sicher. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ihm das alles so bewusst ist, aber ich kann es deutlich sehen. Womöglich müsste er sich gegen anerzogene Überzeugungen stellen und kann das im Moment noch nicht, das kann gut sein.“ Herbert ließ das so stehen. Ihm fehlten die Gegenargumente und er wollte ja ohnehin, dass sein Vater recht behielt. 

„Aber er fühlt sich hier unwohl und will weg!“

„Er leidet unter dem Blutverlust.“ Das war mit Sicherheit ein wichtiger Punkt. Mut machte dieses Wissen allerdings nicht. 

„An dem wir Schuld sind. Ich will garnicht wissen, wie er darauf reagieren würde.“

„Eine Mischung aus Ohnmacht, Ekel und Faszination, würde ich annehmen.“

„Ich will ihm das eigentlich nicht antun.“ 

„Nun, die Wahrheit wird er früher oder später erfahren - besser durch dich oder meinetwegen uns als durch einen unglücklichen Zufall.“ Sein Vater meinte, durch einen geschwätzigen Ewigkeitsvampir, denn davon hatte der Friedhof einige zu bieten. Diskretion war eines der Dinge, die der ewigen Langeweile schnell zum Opfer fielen. 

„Ich hatte mir das anders vorgestellt...“ Herbert schniefte leise. „Ich dachte, wenn ich erstmal richtig verliebt wäre, wäre der Rest einfach und ich könnte mit einem Partner richtig glücklich werden... Das heißt nicht, garnicht, dass ich davor unglücklich war! Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es derartig schiefgehen könnte.“

„Du wirst für dein Glück arbeiten müssen, ja, aber es ist nicht hoffnungslos. Jetzt lass ihn erstmal auf die Beine kommen und dann gib ihm die Zeit, die er braucht, um sich seine eigenen Ansichten zu bilden - ich bin sicher, sie unterscheiden sich in vielerlei Punkten von den ihm eingetrichterten Wahrheiten.“ Herbert nickte unglücklich. Sein Vater hatte bestimmt recht, aber diese ewige Rücksichtnahme war ihm ja jetzt schon zuwider. „Du hast Zeit, Kind.“ Vielleicht. Geduld hatte er allerdings recht wenig und diese wurde schon über Gebühr beansprucht. 

„Papa... Ist es richtig, dass ich an meinen Gefühlen für ihn festhalte?“

„Ja. Und der Meinung bin ich unabhängig vom Ausgang der Geschichte. Und jetzt...“ Er packte Herbert und zog ihn an sich. Herbert schloss die Augen, atmete bewusst aus und ließ sich fallen.

—


	14. Chapter 14

Sie hatten die halbe Nacht gearbeitet und, nachdem sie sich zusammengerauft hatten, sogar Spaß dabei gehabt. Sie wechselten sich ab beim Jagen und Töten und standen sich nach Stunden grinsend gegenüber. Sarah hatte in jeder Hand einen Hasen, Herbert ein Reh über der Schulter. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so aufregend sein kann, zu jagen.“ Sarahs Augen strahlten. „Schlachttage fand ich immer nur mühselig, aber so ist es toll!“

„Hm. Es ist einfach ein Unterschied, ob du dir dein Abendessen beschaffen musst oder ob man, wie wir jetzt, losziehst und massenhaft Beute machst. Der Wettstreit macht es natürlich noch spannender.“ Herbert nickte zu den beiden Haufen, die sie aufgetürmt hatten. „Gut gemacht, übrigens. Aber jetzt sollten wir die Tiere ins Schloss bringen bevor die Wölfe zu gierig werden. Hast du etwas getrunken?“

„Ein Wildschwein...“, gab Sarah fast schon entschuldigend zu. 

„Wunderbar. Damit bist du versorgt.“ Herbert packte ein weiteres Reh auf die andere Schulter. „Nimm, was du tragen kannst. Wir kommen gleich zurück und holen den Rest.“ Er selbst würde wohl noch mehr als einmal laufen müssen, doch das war kein Problem. Er war erleichtert, dass sie so erfolgreich gewesen waren und die erforderliche Blutmenge um ein vielfaches überbieten konnten. Das würde der Sammelleidenschaft seines Vaters entgegen kommen. 

„Ich könnte vielleicht einen Sack holen für das Kleinvieh?“ Sie wandte sich zum Waldrand. 

„Gute Idee! Aber kein Weg mit leeren Händen.“ Herbert verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Ja, die Treibjagd mit Sarah war genau das gewesen, was er gebraucht hatte. Sie hatte weder Alfred noch andere sensiblen Themen erwähnt und jeden seiner Hinweise dankend angenommen. Als kleine Schwester wäre sie ihm willkommen. Als Freundin seines Vaters schien sie jedoch denkbar ungeeignet, aber das sollte nun nicht Herberts Problem sein. Er war froh, dass er seinem Groll quasi davongelaufen war. 

—

„Wir sind fertig!“, verkündete Sarah fröhlich und besah sich die lange Reihe an frisch gefüllten Falschen. „Sollten wir sie irgendwie markieren?“

„Nach Blutsorte?“

„Ja. Und mit dem heutigen Datum. Meine Eltern haben die lange haltbaren Sachen gerne mit allen möglichen Zeichen markiert.“

„Es gibt feste Plätze für die einzelnen Sorten. Zudem können wir es riechen, wenn wir den Verschluss nur lockern. Alt wird das Blut ohnehin nicht.“

„In Ordnung. Dann sag mir, wo ich was einräumen kann.“ Sarah nahm einige Flaschen hoch und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

„In deiner rechten Hand ist Rehblut, das kommt oben ins Regal. Links ist Hase: in die Mitte, mehr auf die linke Seite.“ Herbert packte einige Flaschen nach unten. „Das war das Federvieh. Hirsche neben die Rehe, Wildschwein neben die Hasen.“

„Was ist mit Kühen, Schweinen, Hühnern?“

„Das geht natürlich genauso. Aber Wild schmeckt besser und ist außerdem unterhaltsamer zu beschaffen.“ Der Weg zum Schlachter war zu öde und wurde nur im Notfall angetreten. „Vampire ohne Jagdgebiet haben es da schwerer. Wobei es genug gibt, die sich grundsätzlich von Menschenblut ernähren und dabei oft nicht unbedingt zukunftsorientiert handeln.“

„Was meinst du?“ Sarah wartete, was Herbert als nächstes machte und tat es ihm dann nach. Schnell hatten sie ein paar Eimer Wasser ausgekippt und den Boden grob gereinigt. „Und was passiert mit den ganzen blutleeren Kadavern?“ Herbert grinste breit.

„Weitwurf.“ Er öffnete das Fenster und zeigte auf die Mauer in fünfzehn Metern Entfernung. „Hinter der Mauer ist nur ein schmaler Graben, danach beginnt gleich der Wald. Fang mit den kleinen Tieren an und schau, dass sie nicht gegen die Mauer knallen. Das ist sonst leicht ekelhaft.“

„Ernsthaft?“ Sarah nahm einen Hasen und wiegte ihn prüfend in der Hand. 

„Ja, sicher. Die Wölfe haben Hunger und können es kaum erwarten, bis das Festmahl serviert wird.“ 

„Hm.“ Sie trat ans Fenster, sah auf den Hasen, dann auf die Mauer und holte weit aus. „Abflug!“

„Oh. Das war etwas weit. Der liegt jetzt nicht hinter der Mauer sondern auf halbem Weg zum Dorf.“ Herbert zuckte mit den Achseln. „Macht nichts. Besser so als eine riesige Sauerei im Hof.“

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren alle Überreste des Jagdausflugs aus dem Schloss beseitigt und den Schmatzgeräuschen nach das Wolfsrudel beschäftigt. 

„Was meintest du vorhin?“, fragte Sarah auf dem Weg zum Kaminzimmer. „Was heißt zukunftsorientiert?“

„Nun, wir werden noch eine Weile auf Erden wandeln und tun von daher gut daran, unsere liebste Nahrungsquelle nicht auszurotten und auch nicht so zu verschrecken, dass sich keiner mehr vor die Türe wagt beziehungsweise wir zu Gejagten werden. Ich weiß, dass Vampire dazu neigen, sich für unverwundbar zu halten, aber das sind wir nunmal nicht, und wir sind darauf angewiesen, dass nicht alle Menschen sich von uns bedroht fühlen, sich zusammentun und in einen Krieg gegen uns ziehen, den wir vermutlich nicht gewinnen würden.“ Herbert hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Zukunftsorientiertes Handeln bedeutet also, dass man sich nicht rücksichtslos immer nimmt, was man will, sondern schaut, wie man die eigene Existenz langfristig sichert.“

„Breda passt auf, oder?“

„Das tut er, keine Sorge.“

„Aber im Dorf haben wir von euch gewusst...“ 

„Wirklich? Oder war es mehr eine Ahnung? Eine überlieferte Geschichte?“

„Hm... Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ich meine, meine Eltern hatten offenbar berechtigte Angst, aber ob das jetzt auf Glaube oder Wissen beruhte, kann ich garnicht sagen. Bei mir war es... Hoffnung, denke ich.“ Sarah setzte sich. „Jeder, der euch je gesehen hat, was fasziniert. Aber als übernatürlich wurdet ihr nie beschrieben.“

„Du wirst lernen, wie du die Menschen täuschen kannst. Wir wären längst Geschichte, wenn allen bewusst wäre, dass wir auch nach Jahrzehnten keinen Tag gealtert sind.“ Herbert warf sich in einen Sessel. „Es gibt aber durchaus Leute, die keine Fragen stellen und mit denen man Spaß haben kann. Wobei sich dieses Problem für dich ja garnicht darstellt.“ Herbert beobachtete sie unauffällig. Wenn nun eine abfällige Bemerkung käme oder auch nur ein hämischer Gesichtsausdruck, wäre dies das sofortige Ende ihrer neugewonnenen Freundschaft. Sarah nickte erst und erstarrte dann. 

„Herbert, was ich... Letzte Nacht, das...“ Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht. „Ich...“ Sarah seufzte und Herbert hielt eine Hand hoch.

„Wann anders, ja?“

„Ja!“ Sie klang erleichtert und ein Teil von Herbert bereute seine Nachsicht. Hätte sie es nicht verdient, sich zu winden? 

„Ihr wart erfolgreich?“ Sarah sprang auf und lief zu seinem Vater um ihn zu begrüßen. Herbert ließ seinen Blick auf die Flammen gerichtet und sah erst auf, als eine schwarze Form sich in sein Sichtfeld bewegte. 

„Papa. Ja, es lief richtig gut. Wir haben es sogar fast geschafft, den Verbrauch am Balltag auszugleichen.“ Herbert brachte ein echtes, wenn auch kurzes Lächeln zustande. 

„Das ist sehr erfreulich! Gut gemacht, meine Lieben!“

„Ist Alfred wach?“

„Ja, ist er. Da komme ich gerade her.“ Herbert wartete gespannt auf weitere Einzelheiten. Er war in der letzten Nacht noch bei ihm gewesen, aber leider nur kurz, da die Nacht schon weit fortgeschritten war, und Alfred ohnehin geschlafen hatte. „Ich möchte, dass er heute noch von seiner unfreiwilligen Spendenaktion erfährt. Er macht sich Sorgen, weil er trotz Ruhe und nun recht regelmäßiger Nahrungsaufnahme zwar wacher aber nicht wirklich belastbarer wird. Vermutlich würde es ihm helfen zu wissen, was der Grund dafür ist und damit die Aussicht auf Besserung zu haben.“

„Oh.“ Herbert, der sich gerade aufgesetzt hatte, sackte in sich zusammen.

„Was ist mit Alfred?“ 

„Das wird er dir, wenn er möchte, selbst irgendwann erzählen.“ Sein Vater wandte sich Sarah zu, die zwischen ihnen hin und her schaute und ihre Hände knetete. „Es ist lieb, dass du dich sorgst, aber unnötig. Es geht ihm soweit wieder gut.“

„Wieder.“

„Richtig. Ich lüge dich nicht an, aber ich behalte mir vor, Dinge für mich zu behalten.“

„Hm.“ Offensichtlich war sie nicht glücklich mit der Auskunft und Herbert konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken, und dennoch war er dankbar, dass sie nicht hier und jetzt eingeweiht wurde. Es war schlimm genug, dass Alfred bald noch schlechter von ihm denken würde - falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich mir einen Platz auf dem Friedhof suchen würde und du mich wissen lässt, wenn dir meine Anwesenheit genehm ist?“ Herbert war beeindruckt! Nur wenige Personen trauten sich, seinem Vater gegenüber einen solchen Ton anzuschlagen. Vielleicht war Sarah doch eine gute Wahl gewesen. 

„Herbert, mir wäre es wohler, wenn wir zusammen zu Alfred gehen würden. Ich verstehe aber auch, wenn du zu ungeduldig bist. Bitte entschuldige uns jetzt.“ Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum. Herbert war sicher, dass die Tür von alleine aufging - manchmal schien es, als könnte sein Vater Gegenstände durch reine Gedankenkraft bewegen. 

Sarah beeilte sich ihm zu folgen. Jedenfalls war sie nicht dreist genug, ihn zu verärgern und dann warten zu lassen. Das war gut, denn Herbert war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass sie gute Freunde werden würden. Weniger begeistert war er von der Aufforderung, hier zu warten bis Sarah und sein Vater fertig waren. Was die beiden machten war ihm schon klar, und normalerweise störte er sich auch nicht an dem Gedanken, aber seit er selbst ausgebremst wurde, war er etwas heikel. Schwer genervt stand er auf und stürmte türenknallend ins Musikzimmer. 

—


	15. Chapter 15

Wenn das kein Glanz war! Zufrieden betrachtete Herbert sein Werk. Er hatte seine von Frustration verstärkte Energie in sinnvolle Bahnen gelenkt, wie er fand, und sämtliche Blechblasinstrumente, sowie seine Querflöte, poliert. Nun strahlten sie golden und silbern um die Wette und schließlich, nachdem er den Anblick noch etwas hatte auf sich wirken lassen, verstaute er sie ordentlich.

Unschlüssig sah er vom Flügel seines Vaters zu seiner kleinen aber feinen Sammlung von Sackpfeifen. So richtig ansprechend war seltsamer Weise nichts von beidem und die Querflöte wollte er auch nicht sofort wieder auspacken, wo er sie doch gerade erst weggeräumt hatte. Herbert verdrehte die Augen. Vielleicht hätte er einen Ausritt machen sollen? Oder Bogenschießen? Vielleicht hätte er einfach Laufen gehen sollen. Die Jagd mit Sarah war toll gewesen, aber natürlich hatte sie ihn nicht im Ansatz an seine Grenzen gebracht. Nun würde es sich nicht mehr lohnen, noch loszuziehen, aber... Ablenkung war auf dem Weg!

Gebannt starrte Herbert zur Tür. 

Würde sie aufgehen? 

Ging er vorbei?

Der Griff bewegte sich und die Tür wurde vorsichtig ein Stück aufgeschoben. 

„Oh.“

„Alfred...“ Herbert hauchte seinen Namen und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Nur nicht erschrecken! Nicht bedrohen! Nicht vertreiben!

„Ich wusste nicht... Ihr habt ein Musikzimmer?“ Alfreds Kopf erschien nun vollständig und er sah sich mit großen Augen um. 

„Nun, ja?“ Herbert war unsicher. Wenn er nun wieder das Gegenteil von Abronsius‘ Lehren erzählte, kam es dann zum nächsten Streit?

„Das... Ja, wahrscheinlich kann einem ganz schön langweilig werden auf die Dauer.“ Er trat nicht ein, flüchtete aber auch nicht. Herbert traute sich nicht, es als gutes Zeichen zu werten aber in jedem Fall war es kein schlechtes. 

„Das kommt vor.“ Alfred hatte ja keine Ahnung. 

„Also...“

„Spielst du ein Instrument?“

„Ich... Ja, etwas. Wir hatten zuhause ein Klavier und ich hatte ein paar Jahre Unterricht. Seitdem konnte ich nur ab und zu bei Bekannten spielen. Und ich habe die Querflöte meiner Mutter geerbt und versucht, mir selbst das Spielen beizubringen.“ Alfred stand nun mit dem ganzen Körper in der Tür. Er sah traurig aus. „Wären die letzten Jahre anders verlaufen...“ Er verstummte und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Die Wissenschaft war wichtiger.“ Alfred seufzte und nickte. 

„Es ist garnicht so, dass ich nicht gerne lerne und forsche, aber... Hm.“

„Ein klein wenig Recht auf Selbstbestimmung wäre nett gewesen. Wie viele Sprachen sprichst du?“

„Vier? Nein. Also, sprechen nicht, aber ich kann wissenschaftliche Texte in sieben Sprachen lesen.“, sagte Alfred nachdenklich. Herbert war beeindruckt. Natürlich war seine eigene Liste bedeutend länger, aber er hatte ja auch ein paar extra Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich dieses Wissen anzueignen. 

„Ich habe eine Querflöte und ich kann spielen. Du darfst gerne selbst probieren, aber ich würde dir auch sehr, sehr gerne helfen.“ Es war unglaublich. Bislang hatte er keinem außer seinem Vater gestattet, auch nur den Kasten seiner Flöte anzufassen, und nun bot er Alfred, einem blutigen Anfänger, an, sie zum üben zu verwenden. 

„Oh!“ Alfreds Miene erhellte sich für einen Moment. „Nein, danke.“ Herberts erster Impuls war zu fauchen und beleidigt den Raum zu verlassen. Nein, eigentlich wollte er Alfred verletzen, so wie er ihn eben getroffen hatte, aber sein ganzes Wesen sperrte sich instinktiv dagegen. Nicht Alfred! Dann kam ihm jedoch ein anderer Gedanke: Was wäre, wenn Alfreds ablehnende Haltung gar nichts mit Herberts Person zu tun hätte sondern vielmehr mit der Flöte?

„Du würdest gerne spielen lernen, hättest jedoch gerne deine eigene Flöte, beziehungsweise die deiner Mutter?“ 

„Ja!“ Alfred nickte heftig. „Aber die werde ich nicht wieder sehen...“

„Das...“ Herbert stockte und überlegte. Er wollte ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. „Habt ihr eine Zugehfrau? Oder gibt es weitere Assistenten?“

„Donnerstags kommt immer eine Nachbarin zum putzen. Sie leert auch während der Reisen den Briefkasten und gießt die Pflanze.“

„Einzahl.“ Alfred verdrehte die Augen. 

„Das war ein Zugeständnis und hat viele Jahre Überredungskunst gekostet. Pflanzen sind entweder Forschungsobjekte, essbar, in der Medizin gebräuchlich oder Zeitverschwendung.“

„Verstehe.“ Und das tat er. Abronsius hatte sich mit Haut und Haaren der Wissenschaft verschrieben und seinen Zögling gleich mit. Zeit zu leben, für Musik oder andere schöne Dinge war nicht vorgesehen. Vermutlich sah es bei der Nahrungsaufnahme ähnlich trostlos aus und sie diente lediglich dazu, das Überleben und selbstverständlich die Leistungsfähigkeit zu sichern. Kein Wunder war Alfred überrascht gewesen von der gerösteten Brotscheibe. 

„Warum fragst du?“ Herbert zögerte kurz und zuckte dann mit den Achseln.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob jemand Zugang zu eurem Zuhause hat. So könntest du dir die Flöte vielleicht zuschicken lassen.“ Sein Vater wäre wenig erfreut und er hätte das vorher abklären müssen, aber Herbert sah einen einfachen Weg, seinen guten Willen zu zeigen und Alfred etwas entgegenzukommen. Die Gelegenheit konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. 

„Das... Ich muss darüber nachdenken.“ Natürlich musste er das und Herbert ahnte den Grund. Wenn Alfred sich Besitztümer ins Schloss schicken ließ, erkannte er damit an, dass er es längerfristig bewohnen würde. 

„Der Flügel gehört Papa aber er ist recht großzügig, was die Nutzung anbelangt. Möchtest du...?“ Herbert trat einige Meter zur Seite und gab den Weg von der Tür zum Klavierhocker frei. 

„Darf ich wirklich?“

„Ganz sicher!“ Herbert verzog sich auf einen der breiten Fenstersimse und versuchte, möglichst mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen. Es dauerte, doch schließlich hörte er Alfred leise im Flügel gehen. Nach weiteren Minuten setzte er sich und fing irgendwann tatsächlich an zu spielen. Es waren unkomplizierte Melodien und ab und zu kam er ins Stocken, doch Herbert genoss jeden Augenblick. 

Leider dauerten die schönen Momente selten lange und ein weiterer Zuhörer erschien in der Tür. Alfred, der ihn hatte ihn nicht kommen hören, spielte weiter und Herbert hoffte, sein Vater würde sich noch etwas zurückhalten. Herbert war noch nicht bereit, die friedliche Zusammenkunft zu beenden. 

Für einen Menschen ungewöhnlich aufmerksam schien Alfred die Person in seinem Rücken jedoch recht schnell zu bemerken. Seine Bewegungen wurden fahrig und er stoppte sein Spiel abrupt. Herbert hörte ihn schlucken.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt habe.“ 

„Das war auch nicht nötig.“ Herberts Vater löste sich aus dem Türrahmen. „Das gute Stück ist ohnehin viel zu vernachlässigt.“ Herbert wollte einwerfen, dass er Alfred die Benutzung gestattet hatte, hielt sich aber entgegen seiner üblichen Gewohnheiten zurück. 

„Papa, falls Alfred sich etwas zuschicken lassen wollte, sollte er das Schloss angeben oder lieber eine Adresse im Dorf?“

„Hm. Handelt es sich um eine unhandliche, große Sache?“

„Nein.“, sagte Alfred. Er dachte mit Sicherheit nur an die Querflöte. 

„Vielleicht.“ Herbert dagegen überlegte, ob man wohl eine Topfpflanze unbekannter Größe versenden konnte. 

„Wird es für uns schwierig werden, besagte Lieferung zu bewegen?“

„Nein.“

„Dann gebt Pauls Adresse an.“ Herbert nickte. Das war mit Sicherheit am einfachsten. 

Alfred war in der Zwischenzeit vom Klavierstuhl gerutscht und sein Blick wanderte zunehmend hektisch durch den Raum. Zweifellos war er auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg. War er der einzige, dem das auffiel? Warum machte sein Vater nicht endlich die Tür frei?

„Alfred, ich habe Koukol angewiesen, dir in der Küche etwas zu essen bereitzustellen.“ Warum in der Küche? Sie hatten so viele gemütliche Zimmer und er schickte Alfred in die Küche?

„Ist das weit weg?“ Herbert wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen und anbieten, Alfreds Mahlzeit zu holen, als sein Vater ihm zuvorkam. 

„Es sind schon ein paar Meter, aber die Bewegung wird dir gut tun.“ Er winkte Herbert zu sich. „Wir gehen voraus.“ Das war vermutlich sein Zugeständnis an Alfred. Wenn sie vor ihm liefen, musste er zumindest nicht fürchten, dass ihn jemand von hinten überfiel. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ er das Zimmer und ging gemächlich den Flur entlang. 

„Sarah?“

„Sie ist baden. Eigentlich wollte sie zu Magda, doch die ist beschäftigt.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles und Herbert schnaubte. „Alfred?“ 

„Chéri?“ Herbert blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Alfred lehnte einige Meter entfernt an der Wand und rieb sich mit zitternden Fingern die Stirn. Er war blasser als die meisten Vampire. 

„Schaffst du es bis zur Küche?“ Sein Vater war mittlerweile an Alfreds Seite, berührte ihn jedoch nicht. 

„Mir ist kalt.“ Herbert fand, er sah eher aus als würde er schwitzen. In jedem Fall ging es ihm offensichtlich grauenhaft, denn der jammervolle Unterton war ungewohnt und sprach Bände. Sein Vater streifte seinem Umhang ab und hielt ihn Alfred wortlos hin und Herbert verfluchte seine eigene Unaufmerksamkeit - auf den Gedanken hätte er ja nun auch kommen können! „Danke.“

„Kannst du weitergehen?“ Alfred wickelte sich ein und nickte kurz, wonach er dann allerdings fast grün wirkte. Vielleicht war der schwarze Stoff, den sein Vater bevorzugte, doch die bessere Wahl...

„Ich... bin nicht sicher.“ Alfred machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte. „Das war keine gu...te...“

„- Idee.“, beendete sein Vater den Satz und fing ihn auf bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam. „Ich hätte dich gerne senkrecht und mit einem Tisch zwischen uns gehabt für unsere kleine Unterredung, aber hier läuft ja gerade selten etwas nach Plan. Ich sollte mich daher wohl nicht wundern...“

„Wohin bringst du ihn?“ Herbert lief zu den beiden und streckte die Hand nach Alfred aus. Vorsichtig strich er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn; mehr gestattete er sich nicht. Seine Fingerspitze kribbelte und er betrachtete sie irritiert. 

„Zurück ins Bett, schätze ich. Wenn er nachher seine Ruhe will, muss er sich zumindest nicht erst noch durch die Flure quälen.“

„Hm.“ Herbert schüttelte seine Hand aus. Das Kribbeln verschwand nur langsam. „Ich geh sein Essen holen.“

„Bitte. Und für mich eine Flasche Blut, wenn es dir keine Umstände macht.“ Sicher machte es die. Er musste schließlich extra in den Keller laufen, um sie zu holen, aber das war bestimmt nichts, was er laut sagen würde. Nicht, weil er sich nicht traute aus Angst vor etwaigen Strafen, sondern weil er fühlte, dass er es seinem Vater schuldig war, der sich seit Tagen um alle anderen, nur nicht um sich selbst kümmerte. So nickte er nur und machte sich auf den Weg. 

—


	16. Chapter 16

Alfred hing mehr im Sessel als dass er saß und zerrupfte lustlos eine Scheibe Brot. Vom Fleisch hatte er zwei Bissen mit offensichtlicher Mühe hinuntergewürgt und die Suppe gleich möglichst weit von sich weggeschoben. Herbert konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, denn Koukols Kochkünste wirkten selten appetitlich. 

Sein Vater hatte sich für eine kurze Zeit entschuldigt gleich nachdem Herbert ins Zimmer gekommen war und im ersten Moment dachte Herbert, er wolle nach Sarah sehen, doch als er ihm im Vorbeilaufen die Blutflasche aus der Hand nahm, wusste er es besser. Natürlich wäre es für Alfred ein verstörender Anblick geworden, wenn er zusehen musste, wie vor seinen Augen Blut getrunken wurde. Er war ein Mensch und konnte nicht wissen, dass es sich dabei nur um Tierblut handelte; es würde ihn mit Sicherheit verschrecken. Wieder einmal quoll Herberts Herz fast über vor Dankbarkeit gegenüber seinem Vater und so versuchte er die Wärme, die er fühlte, in seinen Blick zu legen als sein Vater sich wieder zu ihm und Alfred gesellte. 

„Gerne, Kind.“ Kein auch noch so kleines Tröpfchen Blut war zu sehen und es schien geholfen zu haben. Sein Vater wirkte etwas weniger angespannt. „Das war nicht aus dem Keller?“

„Nein, wir hatten ja den Vorrat aufgestockt und ich dachte, bei einer...“ 

„Das war kein Vorwurf. Hier wird nichts schlecht.“ Er strich Herbert über den Kopf. Ein seltsam gequältes Geräusch ließ beide zu Alfred schauen, der sie mit glasigen Augen anstarrte. 

Natürlich. Er hatte bislang nicht mitbekommen, wie sein Vater sich ihm gegenüber verhielt und bestimmt erinnerte es ihn daran, was, beziehungsweise wen er durch Herbert verloren hatte und dessen Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, was wäre wenn ihre Rollen vertauscht wären. 

Als fast unsterbliches Wesen hatte er sich bislang recht wenig damit auseinander gesetzt wie die Welt ohne seinen Vater darin aussehen würde, und Alfred musste sich bereits zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Jahre mit der grauenvollen Wirklichkeit dieses Szenarios auseinandersetzen...

„Du hast etwas gegessen?“, unterbrach sein Vater die drückende Stille. Er musst bemerkt haben, was Alfred zu schaffen machte, dachte Herbert und wunderte sich, warum er es einfach komplett überging. Alfreds Blick schweifte über das vor ihm aufgebaute Essen und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wird kaum reichen.“ Erneutes Schulterzucken. 

Herberts Hand schloss sich fester um den Apfel, den er zusätzlich aus der Küche mitgenommen hatte. Zunächst wollte er ihn mit auf das Tablett legen, dann hatte die Unsicherheit überwogen und er ließ ihn verschwinden. Vielleicht sollte Alfred wirklich mehr Fleisch essen? Aber das war offensichtlich nicht was er wollte. 

„Rück den Apfel raus, Herbert.“ Oh. Herbert legte das Obst auf dem kleinen Tisch vor sich ab und schob es zu Alfred soweit er kam, ohne sich zu erheben. 

„Danke...“

„Essen!“ Ob das klug war? Alfred würde bestimmt gehorchen, aber wenn ihm dann hinterher schlecht wurde, wenn er die Einzelheiten vom Ball zu hören bekam?

Wie erwartet nahm Alfred den Apfel und fing an, daran herum zu nagen. In Herberts Augen zerstörte er ihn ähnlich wie das Brot und im Magen landete nicht viel. Kein Wunder war ihm schlecht. Sein Magen verdaute sich wahrscheinlich selbst. 

„Alfred, ich möchte, dass du mir zuhörst.“

Alfred sah pflichtschuldigst auf. Ob er beunruhigt war, konnte Herbert garnicht sagen. Irgendwie wirkten seine Gefühle wie betäubt. Nicht ausgeschaltet, aber definitiv viel weniger intensiv als zu Beginn. Er schien manchmal fast wie eine Marionette, fremdgesteuert. Es war gruselig. 

„Ich bin sicher, eine Menge Dinge kommen zusammen und führen dazu, dass es dir nicht gut geht in letzter Zeit. Definitiv ein großer Teil beruht allerdings auf der Tatsache, dass dir gute eineinhalb Liter Blut fehlen, womöglich sogar etwas mehr.“ Alfreds spitzer Aufschrei blieb ihm nahezu sofort im Hals stecken, er verschmolz praktisch mit der Rückenlehne seines Sessels, so panisch versuchte er zurückzuweichen. Die Augen drohten aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen und von der Gefühlskälte, die Herbert eben noch beunruhigt hatte, war nichts mehr übrig. Vermutlich hatte ihm einfach die Energie gefehlt - was nicht weiter verwunderte, war er doch erst kurz davor einfach umgefallen.

„Es ist so,“, fuhr sein Vater unbarmherzig fort, „dass meine Vampire mit ausschließlich Tierblut nicht gut zurechtkommen. Sie brauchen nicht viel, die meisten sind nicht mehr jung, und üblicherweise bin ich großzügiger, doch dieses Mal waren die Umstände nicht einfach. Die meisten waren mit einem Schluck pro Person zufrieden; so konnten wir dein Leben erhalten und sie mussten dennoch nicht völlig leer ausgehen.“ Alfred starrte ihn ungläubig an. Da war nur noch Wut. Und vielleicht etwas Neugierde, aber das war schwer zu sagen. 

„Wozu... Wieso sagen Sie mir das?“

„Weil du dir Sorgen machst, was mit dir ist, und ich möchte, dass du siehst, dass es dir nicht grundlos schlecht geht.“

„Was wiederum heißt, es wird dir auch wieder besser gehen.“, wagte Herbert zu ergänzen. 

„Ich bin Schlachtvieh.“ Alfred hatte garnicht zugehört. 

„Hm, nein, nicht mehr. Ursprünglich als solches geplant, ja, aber dann wärst du nicht mehr in dieser Form hier.“

„Das ist...“

„Wir sind Vampire...“

„Herrgott, ich bin nicht blöd!“, fuhr Alfred ihn an und Herbert zuckte zurück und hob die Hände. 

„Schon gut.“ 

„Nichts ist gut! Gar nichts!!“ Der Apfelbutzen flog an Herbert vorbei und klatschte hinter ihm an die Wand. „Ich will garnicht wissen... Oder doch. Warum sah ich nicht aus wie ein Nadelkissen? Und wie zur Hölle ist es möglich, dass ich nichts davon weiß?!“ Zunächst hatte er gemurmelt, doch die letzten Worte brüllte er regelrecht. 

Herbert hoffte, sein Vater fand die richtigen Worte, denn sein eigener Kopf war erschreckend leer. 

„Trinken durften sie, beißen war nicht erlaubt. Der eine, der sich nicht zu beherrschen wusste, weilt nicht mehr unter uns.“ So hätte er selbst es eher nicht ausgedrückt. Alfred schaute seltsam, war aber nun definitiv neugierig. Der Mann war unglaublich robust - jeder andere wäre wohl längst durchgedreht. 

„Musste er gehen?“

„Von dieser Erde, ja.“ Alfred blinzelte. 

„Bestimmt nicht freiwillig.“

„Sicher nicht.“ Sein Vater wirkte nach außen völlig entspannt, dabei wusste Herbert, wie ungern er Gewalt anwendete. „Du hast währenddessen geschlafen.“

„Wie ist das möglich? Eine Art Narkose?“ Nun kam der heikle Teil. Sobald Alfred erfuhr, wie leicht es für einen Vampir war, einen Sterblichen zu beeinflussen, würde er sich umso mehr ausgeliefert fühlen. 

„Nein. Du hast nur sehr tief geschlafen.“ Alfred knurrte.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich nicht dumm bin.“

„Ich habe deinen Geist ermuntert, deinem Körper den dringend benötigten Schlaf zu gönnen. Es war nicht schwer.“

„Manipulation nennt sich das. Großartig. Bis hin zur Willenlosigkeit gefügiges Schlachtvieh...“ Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich revidiere meine Aussage. Ich bin offensichtlich dümmer als ich dachte, denn ich ging naiver weise davon aus, dass es für mich nicht mehr schlimmer kommen könnte.“

„Ich verstehe den Gedankengang, aber würde vorschlagen, nicht alles so düster zu sehen.“

„Aus Ihrer Warte sagt sich das so einfach.“ 

„Einfach.“ Sein Vater stand auf, beugte sich über den Tisch und stütze sich auf den Armlehnen von Alfreds Sessel ab. „Ich befürchte, du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr wir uns bemühen, dir entgegenzukommen. Du hast seltsame Vorstellungen von Vampiren - dem Professor sei Dank - und du bist schlicht noch sehr jung... Wenn dir dein Leben in jedweder Form nichts wert ist, mach so weiter! Bleibt die Frage, was zuerst passiert? Dein Körper gibt auf, du drehst durch, der Geduldsfaden eines Vampirs reißt und dein Schicksal erfüllt sich, so wie du es dir ständig einredest.“

„Ha!“ Alfreds Triumpfschrei wurde von einem Fauchen erstickt. 

„Vorsicht! Ich habe eine exzellente Selbstkontrolle, aber du willst sie nicht testen!“ Herbert betete zu allen Mächten, die ihm einfielen, dass Alfred den Mund halten möge bevor sein Vater ernsthaft böse wurde. Er wusste, dass er den jungen Mann auf die eine oder andere Weise schätzte, denn er bemühte sich zu sehr um ihn, als dass er es nur um Herberts Willen tat, aber sein Vater war kein Heiliger - weit entfernt davon!

Alfreds Hirn schien nun zu verstehen, was genau sich da zwanzig Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht befand: spitze, tödliche (!) Reißzähne und deren Besitzer, denn von der kurzzeitig aufblitzenden Kühnheit war schlagartig nichts mehr zu sehen. Er kauerte wieder im Sessel, fest an die Rückenlehne gepresst, und schien kleiner als zuvor. 

Herbert stand auf. 

„Papa.“ Sein Vater fuhr herum und schaute ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Kein Wunder war Alfred vor Schreck wie erstarrt. Herbert schob sich mehr oder weniger elegant zwischen die beiden. „Er hat es verstanden.“ Zähneknirschen. „Setz dich wieder hin.“ Leises Fauchen. Herbert drängte ihn langsam zurück, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, bis er mit den Beinen gegen einen Sessel stieß.

„Herbert.“ Das Grollen war kaum zu hören und Herbert konnte es problemlos ignorieren. 

„Bitte!“ Sein Vater sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an und setzte sich schließlich. Herbert verlor keine Zeit und machte es sich auf seinen Beinen bequem, was ihm ein entrüstetes „Jetzt aber!“ einbrachte. Ungeachtet seines Protestes legte er beide Arme um Herberts Taille. Gut so. 

Alfred atmete nicht mehr stoßweise, aber er war weit entfernt von entspannt. Das machte Herbert Sorgen. Zum einen war es bestimmt nicht gesund, zum anderen verbrauchte das ja auch Energie, wovon er ohnehin zu wenig hatte. 

Sein Vater ließ den Kopf für einen Moment gegen Herberts Halsbeuge sinken, dann richtete er sich auf. 

„Du verstehst nun, warum Essen, auch Fleisch, so wichtig für dich sind.“ Drei Augenpaare wanderten zu Alfreds Tablett. „Du brauchst Energie. Ich weiß, dass der Eisenmangel dich appetitlos macht, aber du isst einfach trotzdem! Dir ist schwindelig, schlecht, du bist vorhin erst umgefallen... Das alles wird erst besser werden, wenn du konsequent über Wochen für dich sorgst.“

„Wozu?“, flüsterte Alfred und Herberts Herz zerbrach wieder einmal in tausend Stücke.


	17. Chapter 17

Herbert fühlte das leise Seufzen seines Vater eher als dass er es hörte. Vermutlich tat es ihm schon wieder leid, dass er Alfred bedrängt hatte. Sicher, er hatte ihm nichts getan und wenn man bedachte, wie viele Nerven sie ihn die letzten Tage gekostet hatten, war seine bisherige Zurückhaltung eine Meisterleistung. Aber Alfred war ein sehr junger, stark traumatisierter Sterblicher, der sich ohnehin schwer tat in der Gegenwart der von Krolocks, und diese Situation hatte sich nun nicht gerade verbessert, ganz im Gegenteil. 

„Es ist für dich schwer zu verstehen, aber du bist hier tatsächlich verhältnismäßig sicher.“ Der Druck der Arme um Herberts Mitte verstärkte sich. „Wir möchten, dass es dir gut geht.“ Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Du willst mein Blut und noch ein paar andere Sachen, die ich nicht aussprechen will und definitiv nicht bereit bin zu geben.“ Herbert zuckte zusammen. Er kannte Alfreds Meinung, es ausgesprochen zu hören tat dennoch weh. 

„Er will es, ja, aber er hat abgelehnt, als sich die Gelegenheit bot.“, erklärte sein Vater ruhig. „Was sein generelles Interesse an dir anbelangt: Das steht ihm frei. Selbstverständlich kannst du ablehnen, was dir nicht zusagt.“

„Als hätte ich eine Wahl...“

„Ist Herbert dir seit jenem unglückseligen Abend zu nahe gekommen?“

„Nein.“, sagte Alfred gedehnt. Herbert versuchte, den Wortwechsel auszublenden, doch leider gelang es ihm nicht.

„Warum hältst du dann daran fest, dass es so kommen wird?“

„Weil er es kann!“

„Ja, er könnte. Das heißt nicht, dass er wird. Du redest hier über mein Kind - unterstell ihm keine Sachen!“

Alfreds Gesicht spiegelte reine Ungläubigkeit. Nach gefühlten Minuten stand er wortlos auf, stolperte zum Bett und ließ sich hineinfallen. Er zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und blieb reglos liegen. Herbert wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Konnte Alfred es jetzt nicht fassen, dass sein Vater ihn in Schutz nahm oder war es unmöglich zu glauben, dass Herbert nicht gegen seinen Willen über ihn herfallen würde?

Sein Vater drückte ihn kurz fester an sich und ließ ihn dann los. 

„Feierabend, Herbert. Wir gehen!“ Er gehorchte und stand auf, wenn auch widerwillig. Schon fast an der Tür kehrte er noch einmal um und brachte das Tablett zum Bett, wo er es auf dem mittlerweile dort heimischen Stuhl abstellte. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Alfred, beziehungsweise die Bettdecke, verließ Herbert das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Hoppla!“ Was musste sein Vater mitten im Weg sein? „Entschuldige, dass ich gegen dich gelaufen bin, aber du stehst hier wirklich ungünstig.“

„Überhaupt nicht.“, wurde ihm in einem milden Ton widersprochen. Herbert knurrte und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, doch er kam nicht weit. „Einen Moment noch! Schau mich mal an.“

Die verbale Aufforderung hätte er einfach überhört, die sachte Berührung an seiner Schulter war da schwieriger. Die Erfahrung hatte schon öfter gezeigt, dass sein Vater schneller zupacken konnte als er losrennen. Also fügte er sich, wenn auch ungern. Er würde lieber etwas kaputtmachen gehen bevor die Sonne aufging und ihn in die Schatten zwang. 

„Was ist?“

„Hm.“ Sein Vater schien recht wenig beeindruckt von Herberts schlechter Laune. 

„Tut mir leid... Das da drin war...“ Herbert winkte ab. 

„Für mich unschön, für dich verletzend. Leider war etwas in der Art fast zu erwarten.“ 

„Kann ich gehen?“

„Wohin?“ Das wusste Herbert auch nicht so genau. Irgendwohin, wo er Dampf ablassen konnte. 

„Raus.“

„Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit.“ Und wenn schon!

„Ich muss raus!“

„Das sehe ich, ja. Dann geh - und danach komm zu mir!“ Sein Vater machte einen Schritt zur Seite und nahm die Hand weg. 

Herbert rannte los.

Durch die Flure, die Treppen hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle. Die Tür war offen als er sich näherte und so lief er einfach weiter. Scheinbar ziellos führte ihn sein Weg durch den Wald, bis er schließlich vor einer Ruine zum stehen kam. Fast automatisch griff er nach einem Stein und warf ihn in die Luft. 

Fing ihn auf. 

Warf ihn hoch. 

Fing ihn auf. 

Schleuderte ihn mit voller Kraft gegen ein noch stehendes Mauerteil. Der Aufprall ließ Teile des Steines abplatzen und auch der Mauer sah man den Einschlag an. Herbert nahm den nächsten, größeren Stein. 

Dieses Mal war der Schaden entsprechend größer. Die entstehenden Risse brachten auch weiter entfernt liegende, lose Teile zum Absturz. Herbert fauchte und suchte den Boden nach einem noch größeren Geschoss ab. Die Schneedecke machte es ihm schwerer, aber er fand etwas in der Größe eines Grabsteines. Vielleicht war es sogar einer gewesen? In jedem Fall hinterließ er einiges an Zerstörung. 

Von nun an blieb Herbert bei dieser Größenordnung. Er brauchte beide Hände, es war anstrengend mit der Zeit und kostete ihn einen Fingernagel, doch mit jedem Treffer fühlte er, wie ähnlich der Steinmauer auch ein Stück seiner Frustration absplitterte. 

—

„Herbert.“ Schuldbewusst blieb er stehen. „Du bist nicht auf dem Weg in die Gruft.“

„Nein...“

„Drehst du dich bitte mal um?“ Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte eine vage Vorstellung wie er aussehen musste und wollte sich so nicht zeigen, weswegen er auch beschlossen hatte, der Bitte seines Vaters nicht Folge zu leisten. „Du bist klatschnass und es ist spät geworden.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Was hast du auseinandergenommen?“ Vampire hatten im Vergleich zu Sterblichen eine stark reduzierte Körperwärme, aber Herbert war derart ausgekühlt, dass sich sein Vater wie ein Ofen anfühlte, als er näher kam und vielleicht eine Handbreit hinter ihm stehen blieb.

„Die Ruine westlich von uns sieht jetzt etwas anders aus.“ Schweigen. Herbert bedauerte, dass es zu spät war, um noch baden zu gehen. In seinem derartigen Zustand wollte er sich nur ungern in den Sarg legen. Erstens wäre es bestimmt unangenehm, zweitens konnte er sich bestens vorstellen, was sein Vater und Koukol sagen würden, wenn sie die Sauerei zu sehen bekämen. Er musste sich definitiv wenigstens umziehen. Da gab es nur ein Problem... Herbert stöhnte genervt auf und murrte, „Ich habe keine Wechselsachen!“

„Hm. Das ist in der Tat ungünstig. Komm mit!“

„Wohin?“

„In mein Bad. Es ist warm dort und du kannst dir Kleidung von mir nehmen.“

„Liegt Sarah da im Bett?“ Sein Vater bevorzugte normalerweise die Gruft, aber gerade Neuankömmlinge schliefen ab und an gerne in Betten, zudem war es für andere Dinge weitaus bequemer, und Herbert brauchte keine Überraschungen. 

„Ja.“

„Dann nein, danke.“

„Sie schläft wie ein Stein.“ Das war wohl anzunehmen. Die Jagd hatte sie um ein vielfaches mehr angestrengt und anschließend hatte sie sich ja noch mit seinem Vater vergnügt. Herbert verzog das Gesicht. 

„Das...“ Er wollte sagen, dass das nicht das Problem sei, aber das wäre gelogen. Natürlich war es das. Er konnte dem jungen Paar das Glück nicht gönnen, es ging einfach nicht! Und sie dann friedlich in Erwartung ihres Traummannes schlummern zu sehen... Nein!

„Anderes Bad und ich gehe dir etwas holen.“ Das war nun unerwartet. 

„Dann... Ist die Tür repariert?“

„Natürlich. Unsere Vampire sind sehr breit aufgestellt.“ Herbert nickte. Bei vielen war das Wissen zwar veraltet, dennoch waren ihre Fähigkeiten wertvoll. „Und jetzt los. Wir sollten schon schlafen.“

Herbert setzte sich gehorsam in Bewegung. Die Aussicht auf trockene Kleidung war verlockend und wenn sich er davor wenigstens halbwegs wiederherstellen konnte, war das noch besser. Im Bad angekommen musste er leider feststellen, dass er feststeckte. Den Umhang konnte er einfach abstreifen, die Weste war schon schwieriger. Hemd und Hose waren unmöglich, sie klebten an ihm wie eine zweite Haut. 

„Das wird so nichts. Und ganz ehrlich, ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust, dich da herauszuschälen.“ Sein Vater hatte einige Kleidungsstücke über einem Arm hängen, die er nun an einen Haken hängte. „Nimm die Nägel oder die Zähne.“

„Was?!“ Genervtes Seufzen. 

„Herbert. Wir sollten uns wirklich zur Ruhe legen. Das hier würde ewig dauern!“ 

„Aber...“ Er hatte ja recht. Die Hose konnte er auch verschmerzen, aber das Hemd würde weh tun. „Papa, wenigstens das?“ Herbert zupfte am Kragen herum. 

„Luzifer, was ist mit deiner Hand geschehen?“ Auf einmal stand er wieder ganz dicht bei Herbert. 

„Nichts. Ich habe mir nur einen Nagel abgebrochen.“

„Und mindestens die Haut aufgeschürft. Ich möchte dein Blut nicht außerhalb deines Körpers sehen - da gehört es nicht hin...“ Sein Vater deutete zur Waschschüssel. „Erstmal runter mit dem Dreck.“

Als Herbert zur Wasserkanne greifen wollte, wurde seine Hand sachte beiseite geschoben. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und beobachtete, wie sich das Wasser verfärbte, aber er konnte die Blicke fühlen. Schlimmer noch, Herbert meinte, die Gedanken seines Vaters in seinem Kopf zu hören. 

„Papa, denk sowas nicht!“

„Was denke ich denn?“ Er hielt Herbert ein Handtuch hin. „Vorsicht mit der linken Hand.“ Nun, da er es erwähnte, bemerkte Herbert auch das leichte Pochen am zwischen Mittel- und Ringfinger. Er verzog das Gesicht. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Genervt trocknete er sich flüchtig ab, drehte sich zum Licht und begutachtete die schmerzende Stelle. Ein tiefer Schnitt, nichts weiter. 

„Das ist nichts.“

„Da ist irgendetwas reingekommen. Ein Steinsplitter vielleicht?“ Sein Vater griff nach Herberts Hand und er ließ es zu. „Ja. Das muss raus, bevor sich die Wunde verschließt.“ Herbert schnaufte unwillig. Er hatte keine Lust, eine Nadel zu suchen und in seiner Hand herumzustochern. Er nahm sie noch einmal hoch und schaute genauer hin. 

„Mhm. Das kleine Ding...“ Einem plötzlichen Einfall folgend führte er die Hand zum Mund und setzte einen Eckzahn an der Stelle an, wo sich der Splitter befinden musste. Hölle, war das unangenehm. Vor allem riss er sich mit dem anderen Reißzahn noch ein Stück vom kleinen Finger auf. Dennoch zog er die Hand langsam am Zahn vorbei und hoffte das beste. 

„So geht es auch. Hast du ihn?“ Herbert fuhr mit der Zunge am Zahn entlang. 

„Bäh. Ja, hab ich.“ Er spuckte in die Schüssel. „Erledigt. Danke. Ich hätte das wohl übersehen.“ Herbert seufzte. „Hör auf mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, was wäre, wenn du Alfred und Abronsius am Tor abgewiesen hättest.“

„Bist du sicher, dass das meine Überlegungen sind?“ Sein Vater nahm Herberts Gedicht in beide Hände und folgte seiner Bewegung, als er sich der Berührung entziehen wollte. „Du siehst völlig ramponiert aus. Was hast du getan? Die Ruine mit bloßen Händen dem Erdboden gleichgemacht?“

„Steine geworfen.“

„Offenbar keine Kiesel.“

„Mhm.“ Herbert hielt eine Hand in Hüfthöhe und die Augenbrauen seines Vaters wanderten Richtung Haaransatz. Herbert war jedoch wieder bei seinem eigentlichen Anliegen. „Was meinst du damit? Willst du sagen, dass ich ihn unterbewusst loswerden will?“

„Nicht loswerden, nein. Aber du haderst seit Tagen mit dir, deinen Gefühlen, der Situation und es geht dir nicht gut - ganz im Gegenteil.“ Er ließ ihn wieder los und machte einen Lappen nass. „Hier. Eigentlich müsstest du dich in der Wanne einweichen, aber das wird warten müssen. Mach dein Gesicht sauber, ich bürste dir gleich die Haare aus. Davor versuche ich, das Hemd zu retten.“

„Hm.“ Herbert sah an sich hinunter. „Kannst du die Hosenbeine aufschlitzen? Sonst habe ich wieder Dreck überall drin.“ Die Kratzer verheilten heute aber auch langsam.

„Mich wundert, dass du noch immer offene Stellen hast.“ Zwei gezielte Bewegungen später war Herberts Hose Vergangenheit. „Gesicht!“

„Mich auch.“ Herbert rieb an einer besonders widerspenstigen Stelle herum. Währenddessen war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass der Dreck überall hin spritzte. 

„Hast du heute nacht etwas getrunken?“ Herbert schüttelte den Kopf und sein Vater seufzte. „Da hast du deine Erklärung. Sarah sagte, du hättest daran gedacht, dass sie versorgt wäre. Schade, dass du dich vergessen hast.“

„Ich hatte keinen Hunger.“ Endlich war er fertig, zumindest hoffte er das. „Habe ich alles erwischt?“

„Ja, für den Anfang ist es in Ordnung. - Hast du jetzt Hunger?“ Herbert hörte in sich rein und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Nicht wirklich. - Haben wir eine anständige Bürste hier?“

„Nur fünf Stück.“ Sein Vater nahm zwei aus einem kleinen Schränkchen und hielt sie hoch. „Welche?“

„Witzig.“ Er deutete auf eine verhältnismäßig neue Bürste, die er selbst in mühevoller Kleinarbeit hergestellt hatte. „Die da, auch wenn ich mich frage, wie sie hier gelandet ist.“

„Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten.“ Sein Vater legte die gewünschte Bürste zur Seite und die andere zurück an ihren Platz. „So. Dann versuchen wir das mit dem Hemd. Das ist eine Erfahrung, die ich eigentlich nicht wiederholen wollte.“ Er trat hinter ihn und begann, Herbert Zentimeter für Zentimeter aus dem Hemd zu schälen. 

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ohne Alfred wäre und ich will es auch nicht. Ich weiß, dass wir einen denkbar schlechten Start hatten, aber zwischendrin gab es auch kurze Momente, wo wir uns... recht gut arrangieren konnten und ich fühle mich ihm irgendwie verbunden. Keine Ahnung, es ist schwer zu beschreiben. In jedem Fall werde ich alles daran setzen, dass er hier glücklich wird!“ Herbert wirbelte herum. „Er- Oh, nein!“ Ein Ärmel bedeckte seinen Arm, den Rest des Hemds hatte sein Vater in der Hand. Wütend fauchte er, riss das nun wertlose Stück Stoff mit Gewalt herunter und warf es in die Ecke. 

„Er was?“

„Was?“

„Du warst noch nicht fertig.“, entgegnete sein Vater ruhig und Herbert überlegte, ob es den Ärger wert wäre und er ihn schütteln könnte. 

„Das verfluchte Hemd ist kaputt!“

„Eindeutig, ja.“ Das war doch...

„Pah!“ Herbert machte kehrt, riss die Tür auf und stürzte aus dem Bad.

—


	18. Chapter 18

Nach einigen Metern hatte Herbert sich soweit gesammelt, dass er nicht mehr völlig kopflos durch die Gegend rannte. Er wollte zu Alfred oder wenigstens in dessen Nähe sein und so machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. 

Vor der Tür angekommen, wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst, dass er quasi unbekleidet war. Das wiederum hatte zur Folge, dass ihn etwas mehr Sonnenlicht getroffen hatte. Vampire waren schnell, doch natürlich konnte er nicht vor Licht davon laufen. 

Irgendein Vorhang war wohl nicht vollständig zugezogen gewesen, was ihm hätte auffallen müssen, aber leider war er mit den Gedanken wo anders gewesen, und nun musste er feststellen, dass selbst Vampire doch schneller als angenommen ans Ende ihrer Kräfte gelangten. Leise stöhnend rollte Herbert sich vor der Tür zusammen und versuchte, sich auf Alfreds Herzschlag zu konzentrieren. 

Die gesamte rechte Seite spannte unangenehm und er konnte sich trotz aller Bemühungen nicht entspannen. Er versuchte, auf die verbrannte Haut zu liegen um sie zu kühlen, doch es war zu schmerzhaft und Herbert winselte. Leise fluchend kämpfte er sich hoch und verpasste den Zeitpunkt, als Alfred sich nährte, sondern bemerkte ihn erst, als die Tür aufging und er ihn ansprach. 

„Was... Herbert?“ War Alfred nicht der mutigste Mensch aller Zeiten? Herbert konnte es nicht fassen, dass sein Herzblatt sich trotz allem traute, die Tür zu öffnen und nachzusehen, was davor geschah. Allerdings konnte er auch sein Pech kaum fassen, dass Alfred ihn in einem derart desolaten Zustand vorfinden musste. Blieb nur die Hoffnung, dass er im schummerigen Licht des Gangs nicht viel erkennen konnte. 

„Chéri...“ Alfred schnappte nach Luft und schwankte gefährlich, bevor er in etwas Abstand zu Herbert auf die Knie fiel.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Ich wollte... Ich habe es übertrieben und war zudem unaufmerksam.“ Seine Unzulänglichkeiten zuzugeben schmerzte noch mehr als die Verbrennungen. Das war nicht die Seite von sich, mit der er Alfred zu beeindrucken hoffte, ganz im Gegenteil. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Auch beunruhigte ihn, dass er auf einmal Durst hatte. 

„Bist du verletzt? Ich sehe nicht viel...“ Alfred gab der Tür einen kleinen Schubs um sie weiter aufzumachen. Das zusätzliche Licht schien nicht viel zu helfen, denn er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Deine eine Seite wirkt dunkler?“

„Sonne.“, presste Herbert hervor. Sein Körper machte ihm mit jeder Sekunde deutlicher klar, dass er ein Vampir war und vor ihm eine verlockende Blutquelle saß, deren Lebenssaft er dringend benötigte, um zu heilen. 

„Sonnenlicht? Ist es denn schon Tag?“ Herbert knurrte.

„Schon ist gut... Alfred, verschwinde! Ich will dir nichts tun aber meine Instinkte werden bald die Kontrolle übernehmen. Ich habe verdammten HUNGER!“ Herbert war mit einem Satz die Hocke gesprungen und bleckte die Zähne. „Geh!“ 

„Was...“ Alfred wich zurück und sein Blick huschte zwischen der Zimmertür und Herbert hin und her. Kluger Mann! Das bisschen Holz würde ihm keinen Schutz bieten können. 

„GEH!“ Herberts Nägel kratzten über den Boden. Seine Selbstbeherrschung bröckelte unaufhaltsam. 

Etwas in Alfreds Augen veränderte sich. Erst waren sie vor Schreck weit aufgerissen und panisch, dann plötzlich stahlhart. Er zog sich mithilfe der Türzarge auf die Beine und schob sich erstaunlich behände an Herbert vorbei. Die ersten Meter wirkte sein Gang fast betrunken, doch mit jedem Schritt schien er an Kraft zu gewinnen. Herbert ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, er möge doch bitte schneller machen und verschwinden, so lange er noch konnte. Ein anderer wollte ihm nachsetzen und ihn zu Boden reißen, die Zähne in ihm vergraben und endlich an dieses verheißungsvolle Blut gelangen! 

Kaum war er um die Ecke verschwunden, machte Alfred auf einmal Lärm. Er musste eines der herumliegenden Rüstungsteile gefunden haben und schlug damit scheppernd gegen die Wände und Türen. 

„Graf von Krolock! Hilfe! Graf! Von! Krolock! Herbert braucht Hilfe! Hiiiilfeee!“ Herbert musste sich die Ohren zuhalten und war somit wenigstens für den Moment etwas abgelenkt. Irgendwo im Schloss flog eine Tür auf und Herbert hörte Schritte, die sich allerdings zu entfernten schienen statt näher zu kommen. Es war schwierig, neben Alfreds Rabatz etwas wahrzunehmen. 

Und plötzlich war es vorbei. Ein paar Gänge weiter wurde hektisch gesprochen, den genauen Wortlaut konnte Herberts müdes Hirn nicht erfassen, dann hörte er nur noch die fast lautlosen Schritte seines Vaters und Alfreds aufgeregten Herzschlag.

Dann waren sie da. 

Sein Vater hatte drei Flaschen in der einen Hand und Alfred senkrecht auf dem anderen Arm, gegen seine Schulter gelehnt und dessen Arme rechts und links von seinem Hals. Ob er sich aktiv festhielt, war aus Herberts Position nicht zu erkennen. 

Hunger!! Herbert grollte. 

„Gleich, Schatz.“ Sein Vater stellte die Flaschen unsanft auf eine Kommode, legte Alfred etwas sorgsamer auf dem Bett ab und eilte an Herberts Seite. Er nahm ihn hoch und brachte ihn ebenso zum Bett. Dort angekommen, legte er sich mit Herbert im Arm nach hinten auf die Matratze und schaffte es mit Hilfe seiner mindestens vier Hände, eine der Decken über ihnen auszubreiten. 

Herbert roch nur das Blut eines Sterblichen in unmittelbarer Nähe und versuchte, sich zur Quelle zu drehen. 

„Nein, nicht er!“ Die Hand seines Vaters an Herberts Unterkiefer war unerbittlich und zwang ihn, ihn statt Alfred anzuschauen. „Das würdest du bereuen bis ans Ende deiner Tage.“

„Ich brauche-“

„Bekommst du!“ Sein Vater neigte den Kopf zur Seite um Herbert Raum zu geben. „Alfred, guck weg wenn du das nicht sehen willst!“ Das entsetzte Quietschen nahm Herbert kaum noch wahr, sein Körper wollte Blut! Jetzt! Schon biss er zu und begann gleich darauf gierig zu trinken. Saugen, schlucken, saugen, schlucken! Mehr!

Plötzlich wurde er grob gepackt und weggeschoben. „Stop! Herbert, genug jetzt!“ Es war bei weitem nicht genug und Herberts Gesichtsausdruck sagte vermutlich alles. „Gut, du hörst mich wieder. Das hat etwas gedauert.“

„Entschuldige...“ Herberts Kopf brummte und seine rechte Seite brannte erbärmlich. Der unterdrückte Aufschrei von der Seite ließ ihn fauchen und augenblicklich war Ruhe. 

„Mhm. Lass mich mal kurz aufstehen.“ Ungern! Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Herbert, ich brauche Blut. Gib mir zwei Minuten, dann kannst du wieder.“ 

Neben ihnen regte sich Alfred und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. 

„Luzifer, bleib liegen! Nicht, dass du uns wieder zusammenbrichst.“ Sein Vater rollte Herbert von sich runter und stand langsam auf. Wankend legte er die kurze Distanz zur Kommode zurück, öffnete die erste Flasche und leerte sie in einem Zug. Erleichtert seufzte er. „Besser...“ Die zweite Flasche folgte sogleich. Erst dann drehte er sich wieder zum Bett um und stutzte. Er verschwand im Bad und als er zurückkam, hatte er einen nassen Lappen und ein Handtuch dabei. 

„Wisch dich mal etwas sauber. Du bist komplett verschmiert - kein Wunder, dass Alfred ganz grün ist im Gesicht.“ 

„Was?“

„Kind, du hast überall Blut.“

„Oh.“ Herbert tat wie ihm geheißen und verzog nach einem Blick auf den Lappen das Gesicht. „Puh... Wie sieht dein Hals aus?“

„Vermutlich unschön, aber das wird gleich wieder. Möchtest du die letzte Flasche? Ich war extra im Keller.“ Das war der nur für Herberts Ohren bestimmte Hinweis, dass es sich bei dem Flascheninhalt in der Tat um Menschenblut handelte. 

„Es ist wahrscheinlich kalt?“ Herbert verabscheute kaltes Blut. Zumindest Raumtemperatur sollte es schon haben. 

„Hm.“ Sein Vater leerte auch die letzte Flasche, nahm Herbert den benutzten Lappen und das Handtuch ab und warf beides ins Bad bevor er zurück zum Bett kam. „Jetzt ist es wärmer.“

„Darf ich?“ Der beißende Hunger war verschwunden und Herbert fühlte, wie sein Körper an allen Ecken und Enden begann, sich zu regenerieren, aber er hatte noch Schmerzen und fühlte sich schwach. 

„Absolut.“ Herbert leckte sich die trockenen Lippen. Er wollte mehr Blut und er brauchte es ganz sicher, aber nun, da er nicht mehr halb von Sinnen war, war er sich des Zuschauers bewusst und zögerte daher. Schuldete er ihm nicht etwas Rücksichtnahme?

„Alfred ist vorhin nicht schreiend davon gerannt, als er eine Chance gehabt hätte, und ich bin sicher, er wird es auch jetzt nicht tun.“ Er hielt Herbert eine Hand hin und dieser zog sich in den Sitz hoch. „Komm. Kannst du gehen? Dann ziehen wir uns etwas zurück.“

„Nein!“, rief Alfred. „Bitte nicht, ich... Ich will Sie beide nicht vertreiben.“ Herbert musste miserabel aussehen, wenn Alfred Mitleid hatte und ihn lieber neben sich trinken sah als dass er aufstehen musste. 

„Du vertreibst uns nicht aber ich danke dir dennoch. Auch und besonders dafür, dass du ihm Hilfe beschafft hast.“ Herberts Vater saß mittlerweile auf der Bettkante und strich Alfred flüchtig über den Kopf. Er schloss die Augen und seine Hand zuckte. Herbert kamen bei dem Anblick fast die Tränen: Für einen Moment wirkte es, als wolle er die Hand festhalten, sich an ihr festhalten. Alfreds Augen flogen auf und er wirkte ertappt. Hastig drehte er sich zur Seite und tat irgendetwas, um seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu verlangsamen. 

Herbert juckte es in den Fingern, den Kerl einfach in die Arme zu schließen und so lange festzuhalten, bis der sich daran gewöhnt hätte, aber daran durfte er nicht einmal denken. Er wollte ihn ja eigentlich nicht bedrängen, aber das fiel ihm ohnehin schon schwer und umso schwerer, wenn er beobachten konnte, wie sehr Alfred sich nach Berührungen sehnte. 

„So, Herbert, nun mach voran. Ich könnte den halben Vorrat leeren und wäre immer noch todmüde. Ich brauche jetzt dringend Schlaf...“ Sein Vater unterdrückte ein Gähnen und rieb sich über das Gesicht. 

„Hast du schon geschlafen?“ Nun, da er wieder bei klarem Verstand war wunderte sich Herbert, warum Alfred seinen Vater überhaupt alarmieren musste. Normalerweise fühlte er, dass Herbert in Gefahr war noch bevor er selbst sich dessen bewusst wurde. 

„Ja. Ich war zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen und habe versucht, meine Sinne möglichst auszuschalten um endlich Ruhe zu finden, nachdem du abgerauscht bist. Das funktionierte auch erst ganz gut, bis mich irgendetwas weckte. Alfred war es nicht, der Radau ermunterte mich nur, meinem unguten Gefühl nachzugehen und dafür werde ich ihm ewig dankbar sein.“ Er zog Herbert an sich. „Nun bist du seit so langer Zeit erwachsen und solltest... Ach was. Es tut mir von ganzem Herzen leid, dass ich dich ausgeblendet habe. Das passiert nie wieder.“ 

Herbert wollte sagen, dass es schließlich nicht seine Aufgabe war, auf sein Jahrhunderte altes Kind aufzupassen, doch er brachte es nicht über die Lippen. Stattdessen legte er sich hin, zog seinen Vater neben sich und schmiegte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn. Den Arm, der sich sofort über ihn legte, drückte er fest an sich und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen sachte über die Schlagader am Handgelenk. 

„Ich habe es dir doch schon erlaubt...“, murmelte sein Vater in Herberts Haare. „Trink dich satt und dann schlaf. Alfred ist schon im Land der Träume und wird dort bleiben, bis ich wieder wach sein werde. Du bist sicher, alles ist gut.“

Herbert hätte sich freuen sollen, dass er bereits wieder auf seiner verbrannten Seite liegen konnte ohne dass die Schmerzen ihn groß beeinträchtigten. Er hätte seinen Vater wenigstens innerlich für die erneute Gedankenmanipulation Alfreds rügen sollen. Danksagungen wären vonnöten gewesen und Alfred gebührte besonderes Lob für seinen außergewöhnlichen Einsatz. Er hatte ihn, Herbert, trotz aller Vorbehalte gerettet und nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen. Aber all das zählte nicht viel, als er das ihm dargebotene Handgelenk vorsichtig aufritzte, das warme Blut seine Zunge benetzte und die Kehle hinunter ran.

Geschafft. Diese Nacht war endlich vorbei. 

—


	19. Chapter 19

Als Herbert erwachte, fühlte er sich zwar wie gerädert, war aber schmerzfrei. Sein Kopf war auch wieder klar und er wunderte sich im Nachhinein über seine Gedankengänge der letzten Nacht. Gute Ideen waren jedenfalls keine dabei gewesen. 

Langsam setzte er sich auf und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er alleine im Bett lag. Welch ein seltenes Vergnügen! Herbert streckte sich genussvoll in alle Richtungen und überlegte, dass er sein Zimmer vielleicht öfter nutzen sollte. Gerade wollte er sich noch einmal zurücklegen und noch etwas dösen, da hörte er Schritte inklusive Herzschlag vor der Tür. Das reduzierte die Auswahl an möglichen Personen auf einen. 

Hastig versuchte er, sich mit den Händen die Haare zu glätten, und erschrak. Hölle, da hing ja noch der halbe Wald drin! Er sprang aus dem Bett, versuchte mehr oder weniger erfolgreich sein Gleichgewicht zu finden und taumelte ins Bad. Er lehnte sich über die Badewanne und kippte sich schwungvoll die Wasserkanne vom Waschtisch über den Kopf. Kalt! Herbert schüttelte sich. 

Oh, was war das widerlich. Braunes Wasser tropfte in die Wanne. Und wie sollte er seine Haare nun sauber bekommen? Ausbürsten wäre mit Sicherheit die klügere Variante gewesen, doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Vielleicht könnte er die Haare in ein Handtuch wickeln und hoffen, dass Alfred nichts bemerkte? Herbert sah sich im Bad um. So vornüber gebeugt konnte er kein Handtuch sehen, aber das war sicher nicht richtig?

Er richtete sich etwas weiter auf. Kein Handtuch lag auf irgendwelchen Oberflächen. Auf dem Waschtisch waren lediglich der Lappen und das Handtuch vom Morgen und die Sachen wollte er definitiv nicht in der Nähe seiner Haare wissen. Er drückte die Haare aus so gut er konnte und hielt eine Hand unter die tropfenden Spitzen. Schnell lief er zum Schrank. Leer. Unglaublich! 

Das Wasser ran ihm über das Gesicht, am Genick entlang den Rücken hinunter und Herbert wünschte seine Erziehung zur Hölle, denn ohne sie könnte er seine schlechte Laune nun ungehemmt ausleben. Und natürlich ging just in dem Moment auch noch die verfluchte Tür auf und Alfred betrat das Zimmer. Nur noch wenige Sekunden, bis-

„Du bist wach.“ Ja, das war wohl so. Leider. „Sarah kann kochen.“ Aha. 

„Sie kann kochen... Oh! Hast du etwas richtiges zu essen bekommen?“ Herbert konnte nicht sagen warum, aber der Gedanke heiterte ihn auf und ließ ihn die Dreckbrühe, die zwischen seine Hinterbacken floss, fast vergessen. Fast...

„Ja. Kartoffeln und Hase und es war sogar gewürzt. Das, was Koukol für Tee und damit wertlos hielt, entpuppte sich als eine kleine Auswahl an Küchenkräutern.“ Herbert konnte nicht anders: Er lachte schallend. „Es war toll! Natürlich war es erst schwierig für sie, weil sie wohl nie irgendwelche Rezepte gelernt hatte, sondern immer nach Geschmack kochte und das ging ja nicht mehr, weil sie ja nichts probieren konnte, aber da-“ Alfred stockte mitten im Wort. Er stand in der Tür und starrte ihn entsetzt an. 

„Och komm, ich fühle mich ohnehin schon wie ein Besen. Schau mich nicht so an! Heute morgen war es auch nicht besser...“ Herbert drückte seine Haare erneut aus über der Waschschüssel. Er sollte dringend baden. Wahrscheinlich bräuchte er dreimal neues Wasser, aber so konnte er ja nun schlecht bleiben. 

„Nein, das... Da ist was im Spiegel!“ Alfreds Stimme überschlug sich. Herbert sah auf.

„Was ist im Spiegel?“ Er konnte nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. 

„B-Braunes Zeug! Da wo dein Kopf ist! Also, wo er sein sollte!“ Ah. 

„Ja, klar.“

„Wie: Klar? Vampire haben kein Spiegelbild! Der Rest von dir ist unsichtbar!“ Alfred sah hektisch vom Spiegel zu Herbert und anders herum. 

„Aber der Dreck gehört nicht zu mir, Chéri. Das gleiche wäre mit Haarnadeln. Auch meine Kleidung wird nicht unsichtbar, wenn sie mich berührt. Warum sollte sie?“

„Wird sie nicht...?“, fragte Alfred schwach. „A-aber der Professor... Ein leerer Spiegel sollte ein todsicheres Indiz sein...“ Herbert grinste. 

„Dieser Irrglaube macht uns vieles einfacher. Angezogen, gut geschminkt und mit Perücke kann ich unerkannt in einem Spiegelsaal tanzen.“

„Oh Gott...“ Alfred schwankte und hielt sich mit beiden Händen krampfhaft am Türrahmen fest. „Das heißt, ich könnte schon längst einem Vampir begegnet sein und habe vielleicht es nicht einmal bemerkt.“

„Die Möglichkeit besteht immer, nicht? Aber zumindest war dann der- oder diejenige nicht hungrig.“ Herbert gluckste, bevor er Alfreds Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Was denn? Was stört es dich, ob sich deine Wege jemals mit denen eines Vampirs gekreuzt haben sollten?“ 

„Mich stört, dass es ohne mein Wissen geschehen wäre. Und das nicht, weil  
ich unaufmerksam gewesen wäre, sondern falsche Informationen hatte. Wer sagt mir denn, dass alles andere, was ich zu wissen meine, korrekt ist?“ Alfred wirkte gefasster aber sehr ernst.

„Tja, das ist eine sehr gute Frage.“ Herbert unterdrückte seinen Freudenschrei heldenhaft. Nie hätte er zu hoffen gewagt, dass Alfred so schnell an diesen Punkt gelangen würde, dass er Dinge in Frage stellte. 

„Ja...“ Alfred straffte sich und Herbert bewunderte wieder einmal seine Resilienz. Der Mann sah nicht nur aus wie ein Engel, er war auch unglaublich stark und tapfer und... Er war perfekt. „Warum hast du deine Haare nicht ausgekämmt vor dem Waschen?“

„Weil ich manchmal etwas voreilig bin.“ Weil er ein verliebter Trottel war, der in seiner Panik, Alfred wie ein Waldschrat entgegen zu treten, nicht nachgedacht hatte und nun schlimmer aussah als zuvor. 

„Du stehst in einer Pfütze.“

„Ja? Oh. Igitt...“ Herbert tippelte zur Badewanne, stellte sich hinein und rief nach Koukol. Das funktionierte meist ganz gut, denn während die Stimme seines Vater jeden Raum mühelos füllte, war Herberts durchdringender. 

„Musst du so brüllen?“

„Das Schloss ist groß.“ Alfred verdrehte die Augen. 

„Ich hätte ihn suchen können.“

„Das ist wirklich lieb, Chéri, aber Geduld ist nicht meine Stärke und du würdest vermutlich ewig brauchen.“ Schon näherten sich unregelmäßige Schritte und kurz darauf erschien Koukol in der Tür. „Ich brauche einige Eimer Wasser. Vielleicht zehn? Mach dir keine Mühe mit der Temperatur, ich kippe es nur über mich drüber.“ Herbert überlegte kurz. „Ich nehme auch zwei Eimer mit Schnee.“ Koukol nickte und verschwand eilig. 

„Schnee?“

„Ja. Damit kann ich meine Haare einreiben. Das sollte besser gehen als mit Wasser, weil ich dann etwas in der Hand habe. Dann ein paar mal ausspülen und dann...“ Herbert schnurrte fast, „Ein schönes warmes Bad.“

„Warum...“ Alfred stockte. Aufgrund der leichten Röte in seinem Gesicht meinte Herbert den Rest der Frage zu kennen. 

„Warum bin ich seit heute morgen halbnackt unterwegs?“ Alfred nickte. „Weil ich mich heute morgen geärgert und das Bad verlassen habe, bevor ich wieder hergestellt war. Rückwirkend erkenne ich den Fehler, aber... Nun ja. Weit gekommen bin ich ja dann nicht.“

„Wann hast du dir die Brandwunden zugezogen?“ Er deutete auf Herberts Seite, wo nur noch eine leichte Verfärbung der Haut auf eine Verletzung schließen ließ. 

„Zwischen einem Bad und dem Zimmer hier. Normalerweise sind die Vorhänge ordentlich geschlossen und wenn sie es nicht sein sollten, kann man recht gut ausweichen. Ich habe schlicht nicht aufgepasst.“

„Oh.“ Alfred wirkte zu gleichen Teilen betroffen und neugierig. Bevor Herbert jedoch darauf eingehen konnte, kündigte lautes Scheppern Koukols Rückkehr an. 

Er brachte die geforderten Schneeeimer und die ersten beiden Wassereimer. Herbert winkte ihn aus dem Bad und bedeutete Alfred, ebenfalls den Raum zu verlassen. 

„Du wärst natürlich jederzeit willkommen, aber ich vermute, das folgende wäre nicht nach deinen Wünschen.“ Er zeigte auf den zukünftigen Putzlappen, der im Moment noch seine Körpermitte bedeckte. Alfred schaute hin, wurde krebsrot, quietschte und flüchtete. Ha! Interessant.

—

Noch interessanter war allerdings, dass Alfred in der ganzen Zeit, die Herbert im Bad verbrachte, das Zimmer nur einmal für wenige Minuten verließ. Als Herbert nach guten zwei Stunden endlich fertig war, fand er seinen Liebling schlafend im Bett vor, in einer Hand eine Brotscheibe, in der anderen einen der allgegenwärtig zu scheinenden Äpfel. Von beiden Sachen fehlte ein gutes Stück und Herbert freute sich, dass es Alfred besser zu gehen schien. In dem Moment wusste er auch Sarah wirklich zu schätzen, denn ohne sie und ihre Kochkünste wäre er vermutlich bei weitem schlechter dran. 

Herbert war sich jedoch auch bewusst, dass es noch Wochen dauern würde, bis Alfred wieder komplett auf der Höhe wäre. Als Vampir würde er sich quasi sofort erholen, aber das lehnte er ja kategorisch ab und Herbert fiel nichts ein, womit er ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen könnte. 

Schnell hatte er sich eine seiner Lieblingshosen, schwarzes Leder, angezogen und dazu ein silbern schillerndes Hemd. Nun setzte er sich endlich einmal wieder an seinen Schminktisch und begann sich sorgfältig zurechtzumachen. Da sie in letzter Zeit viel Drama hatten, beschloss Herbert, seinen Schminkstil der Situation anzupassen. Er betonte nicht nur seine Augen, sondern bemalte zusätzlich die Lippen. Sein Vater würde seine Bemühungen nicht zu schätzen wissen, aber Herberts Laune verbesserte zuverlässig mit jedem Pinselstrich. 

Nun zu den Haaren. Trocken waren sie schonmal, das war ein Anfang. Zunächst wurden sie gebürstet, bis sie seidig glänzten und anschließend steckte er einige Strähnen seitlich des Kopfes nach hinten. Gewissenhaft prüfte er, ob er auch keine Haare übersehen hatte. Nein, alles schien perfekt. 

Nun stellte sich noch die Schuhfrage. Und Weste ja oder nein? Umhang? Aber das würde warten müssen. 

„Du siehst ganz anders aus. Und es scheint tatsächlich so, als hättest du ein Spiegelbild.“ Alfred setzte sich auf. „Es sieht allerdings etwas seltsam aus mit den schwebenden Haarnadeln.“

„Dafür dann ja die Perücke. Das mache ich allerdings nur, wenn ich mich unter Menschen begebe - mir juckt dann immer die Kopfhaut.“ Herbert stand auf und ging langsam zum Bett. „Hast du Hunger?“

„Ich bin beim Essen eingeschlafen.“ Alfred sah auf seine Hände. „Wenigstens habe ich nichts fallen gelassen. Aber richtig lecker sieht der Apfel nicht mehr aus.“ Da hatte er recht, denn der Apfel war braun geworden. Natürlich war er dadurch nicht schlecht, aber Alfred verdiente nur das Beste. 

„Wollen wir nachsehen, ob von Sarahs Essen noch etwas übrig geblieben ist?“

„Wenn, dann ist es nicht mehr viel. Ich hatte Hunger...“ Nun, das war verständlich. 

„Das ist doch garnicht schlimm! Ist Hase gut? Ich hole einen. Oder lieber etwas anderes?“ Alfreds Augen wurden kugelrund.

„Oh.“

„Gib mir kurz...“ Herbert öffnete einen hohen Schrank. Statt möglichst hübschen Schuhen suchte er nun Stiefel - natürlich dennoch passend. Die Lederhose würde einen kleinen Jagdausflug überstehen. Noch ein strapazierfähiger Umhang oder ein Mantel, und er war bereit. „Was darf es nun sein?“

„Also, der Hase war schon gut...“ 

„Willst du einen?“

„Ich... Ja, bitte.“ 

„Sehr gerne!“ Herbert winkte ihm zu und schwebte aus dem Raum. Was war das für eine wunderbare Nacht! Alfred zeigte fast keine Angst und Herbert konnte aktiv etwas für ihn tun. Es ging ihm sichtlich besser und Herbert war selten über etwas so glücklich gewesen. 

Auf dem Weg aus dem Schloss machte er einen Abstecher zum Kaminzimmer, wo er Sarah erahnte, und ließ sie wissen, dass sie noch ein weiteres Mal gebraucht wurde. Sie nickte bereitwillig und versprach, sich in einer viertel Stunde in der Küche einzufinden. 

—


	20. Chapter 20

Es stellte sich heraus, dass dies recht gut passte. Sie begegneten sich vor der Küchentür und traten einträchtig nebeneinander ein. 

„Wo ist der Hase?“ Sarah band sich eine Schürze um und sah Herbert erwartungsvoll an. 

„Hier.“ Er hielt ihr ein bluttriefendes Päckchen hin. 

„Was ist... Oh, prima! Du hast ihn ja schon zerlegt.“ Sarah grinste.

„Ja, ich dachte, dann hast du weniger Mühe.“

„Danke.“ Sarah begab sich an die Arbeit und Herbert schaute fasziniert zu. Das, was Koukol tat,  
war meistens eher ekelerregend, auch, wenn er noch niemanden nachweislich umgebracht hatte. Das konnte jedoch nicht einfach ganz zu seinen Gunsten ausgelegt werden, denn die meisten Sterblichen überlebten nicht lange genug, um an Bauchschmerzen zu erkranken oder auch nicht. 

„Du kannst das wirklich gut.“

„Na ja, durch das Wirtshaus musste einiges gekocht werden. Ich frage mich, wie meine Mutter das jetzt alles alleine hinbekommen soll. Natürlich muss sie sich nun nicht mehr mit uns herumschlagen, aber etwas Hilfe haben wir schon auch geleistet.“ Sarah knallte den Deckel heftiger auf den Topf als nötig gewesen wäre. „Ich hoffe, sie kommt zurecht.“

„Hat sie denn Verwandte, die einspringen könnten?“ Herbert schob sich etwas zurück. Sarah hantierte mit Messern und heißem Gusseisen, nichts, was er abbekommen wollte. Er wäre schnell genug, um sich zu schützen, aber es gäbe in jedem Fall Ärger zu und sie war bereits aufgebracht genug. 

„Nicht im Dorf, nein. Hierher kam sie wegen meinem Vater.“ Sarahs Augen wurden groß und sie schnaubte. „Sein Bruder wohnt im Nachbardorf. Sobald er von der Sache erfährt, wird er nicht mehr zu halten sein. Bislang hatte er keine Chance, aber nun...“

„... Ist das gut?“, wagte er zu fragen. 

„Na, schon. Ich meine, mein Vater machte ja schon immer was er wollte, und nun hat Mama die Gelegenheit, einen Mann zu bekommen, bei dem sie die Nummer eins wäre. Für sie würde ich es mir wünschen. Meine Tante wird das anders sehen, wenn er sie mit den Kindern sitzen lässt.“ Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Prinzip ist er genauso ein Mistkerl wie Papa.“

„Reizend.“ Sarahs Ausdruck verfinsterte sich. 

„Willst du das Essen genießbar?“

„Ich bitte darum.“ Herberts Ton wurde schlagartig messerscharf. Wenn sie das absichtlich ruinierte, hätte er heute Nacht noch ein dickes Problem mit seinem Vater, aber diese Gewissheit würde ihn von nichts abhalten. 

Sie nickte nur und wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu. 

Nach einigen Minuten der angespannten Stille riss Herbert sich zusammen. 

„Eigentlich weiß ich, wie das ist. Man selbst darf alles mögliche über die eigene Familie sagen, und sobald ein anderer den Mund aufmacht, ist es gleich eine unglaubliche Frechheit...“ 

„Ungefähr so.“ Sarah warf ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu. „Ich hätte Alfreds Essen nicht absichtlich verdorben.“

„Gut.“ Herbert setzte sich auf den Tisch, an dessen Kante er sich zuvor angelehnt hatte. „Hast du dich schon mit ihm unterhalten, seitdem ihr hier seid?“

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Breda sagt, ich solle möglichst Abstand zu ihm halten. Er befürchtet, dass ich mich nicht im Griff haben könnte.“ Es war ihr deutlich anzumerken, was sie davon hielt. 

„Oh. Ja, am Anfang übt jeder Sterbliche einen ganz besonderen Reiz aus. Das wird sich etwas geben, aber ganz hört es nie auf. Was ich ja gerade erst wieder erfahren durfte...“ Herbert stockte. Diese unrühmliche Tat würde er gerne verdrängen. 

„Herbert?“

„Hm?“

„Warum gerade er? Also, ich meine, wäre es jemand anderer gewesen an seiner Stelle...?“

„Dann wäre nichts passiert. Ich hatte schon Hunger, aber nicht genug, um mich komplett fremdgesteuert handeln zu lassen.“

„Und dabei ist es... egal, ob der andere ist... wie du?“ Sarah wagte nicht, ihn anzuschauen.

„Das ist in dem Moment egal, ja. Natürlich ist das Aspekt in der Folge von Bedeutung, aber ob ich an jemandem interessiert bin oder nicht, hat anfangs wenig damit zu tun, was derjenige von mir hält.“

„Ja, das... kenne ich.“ Sie sah aus, als wollte sie weitermachen, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen, wie Herbert zufrieden feststellte. 

„Ist es fertig?“

„Gleich. Noch ein paar von den Kräutern drüber...“ Herbert war beeindruckt. Es sah wirklich ansprechend aus, roch gut, und sie hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, und einen unbeschädigten Teller ausgegraben. Doch nun stand sie unschlüssig im Raum. 

„Was fehlt denn noch?“

„Alfred ist nicht hier.“

„Ja, ich wollte es ihm bringen.“ Er verstand das Problem nicht.

„Ich kann das Besteck nicht dazulegen...“ Oh. Silber. Natürlich.

„Ich nehme es mit der Serviette.“ Herbert faltete sie auseinander und griff sich, was er brauchte. Anschließend schlug er das Besteck ordentlich ein. „So geht es.“

„Das bisschen Stoff bietet genug Schutz?“

„Es reicht, ja. Für dich wäre es vielleicht dennoch unangenehm, aber für mich geht es.“ Herbert nahm den Teller in die andere Hand. „Lass das Zeug einfach stehen. Koukol kann saubermachen, wenn er schon nicht kocht.“

„Vielleicht will er ja den Rest Kartoffeln?“ Sarah deutete auf eine Schüssel. 

„Das ist lieb von dir. Ja, vielleicht magst du sie noch schälen? Dann versteht er, dass sie zum Essen gedacht sind und nicht entsorgt werden müssen.“

„Ich schäle sie und lege sie auf einen Teller. Vielleicht noch ein Stück Butter daneben...“ Sarah lachte. „Wie im Wirtshaus, wo die Kundschaft die Mühe auch nie zu schätzen wusste.“

„Das stimmt so nicht. Er wird es lieben, nur fällt ihm jede Art der Kommunikation schwer. Mit Papa geht es, bei mir ist es schwierig. Allen anderen gegenüber kommt nahezu gar nichts. Dennoch ist er dankbar, wahrscheinlich mehr als die meisten anderen.“ Herbert nickte Sarah freundlich zu und verließ, nachdem er die Tür mit dem Hintern aufgeschoben hatte, die Küche. 

—

Alfred hatte die Mahlzeit im Handumdrehen verputzt und hing nun in einem Sessel und hielt sich den Bauch. 

„Meine Güte... Ich wusste garnicht mehr wie es ist, sich richtig den Bauch vollzuschlagen.“

„Ist dir schlecht?“ Das war nun nicht das, was er hatte erreichen wollen. 

„Kurz davor.“ Alfred lachte leise. „Ungesund, ich weiß. Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören.“ Die Sache mit der Gesundheit kam bestimmt von Abronsius. Der war auch recht klapperig gewesen und Herbert war nicht sicher, ob da nicht eine große Portion Geiz dahinter steckte. Aber vermutlich war das eine reine Unterstellung. Er hoffte es sehr.

„Möchtest du etwas spazieren gehen? Bewegung kann helfen.“

„Es ist kalt...“ Das war es wohl. Herbert hatte auch nur mäßig Lust, sich noch einmal anzuziehen. 

„Dann vielleicht einfach etwas im Schloss herumgehen? Möchtest du dir etwas zu lesen aussuchen? Oder ins Musikzimmer?“ Wobei Herbert einfiel, dass er sich noch nicht weiter mit dem Versand der Querflöte von Alfreds Mutter befasst hatte. Und der Topfpflanze...

„Das Musikzimmer, bitte. Spielst du mir etwas vor?“

„Sehr gerne! Welches Instrument denn?“

„Was steht denn zur Auswahl?“

„Eine ganze Menge. Wir gehen hin und du schaust dich um. Dann sehen wir weiter.“

So machten sie es dann auch. Unterwegs blieben sie an verschiedenen Fenstern stehen, weil Alfred die Aussicht genießen wollte. Leider waren einige dermaßen verdreckt, dass man kaum etwas erkennen konnte durch die Scheiben und Herbert sie aufmachen musste. Selbst das fiel an manchen Stellen schwer.

Herbert spielte zunächst ein paar Stücke auf der Querflöte. Als Alfred zunehmend trauriger wirkte, ging er zum Klavier über. Nach einiger Zeit fragte Alfred nach seinen Lieblingsinstrumenten und somit landeten sie beim Dudelsack.

„Herbert...“, unterbrach Alfred ihn gleich nach dem ersten Stück. 

„Was ist, Chéri?“

„Du spielst toll, da bin ich sicher, aber... das ist nicht meines. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“ Alfred war puterrot im Gesicht und Herbert war sich sicher, dass er den Klang geradezu verabscheuen musste, denn ansonsten hätte er bestimmt nichts gesagt. Er musste schlucken. Bislang hatte er geglaubt, es würde ihm leichtfallen, sich nach Alfreds Vorstellungen zu verbiegen, aber hier... Nein, hier war eine Grenze erreicht. 

„Das ist schade, wirklich schade, denn ich würde die Musik gerne mit dir teilen, aber dann werde ich einfach weiterhin ohne Publikum spielen müssen.“

„Entschuldige...“ Alfred wirkte zerknirscht. 

„Na ja, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich über deine Ablehnung freue. Andererseits macht es mich richtig glücklich, dass du so ehrlich zu mir warst und dich nicht durch zig Stücke gequält und hinterher unaufrichtigen Beifall verteilt hast.“ Alfred sah ihn unsicher an. 

„Ja?“

„Natürlich! Wir sind unterschiedliche Personen. Es ist normal und richtig, dass wir nicht in allem einer Meinung sind.“ Es war so wertvoll, dass Alfred anfing für sich einzustehen. Denn er konnte so süß und lieb sein wie er wollte: Herbert suchte einen Partner und keinen treudoofen Jasager an seiner Seite. 

„Du bist mir nicht böse?“

„Dafür, dass du ehrlich zu dir und zu mir bist? Niemals!“ 

—


	21. Chapter 21

Am nächsten Abend erwachte Herbert mit einem guten Gefühl. Letzte Nacht war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Alfred hatte zweimal ordentlich gegessen, sie hatten sich gut unterhalten, nach dem kleinen Dämpfer nach dem Dudelsackvorspiel waren sie wieder beim Flügel gelandet und Alfred hatte sich zu Herberts unbändiger Freude neben ihn auf den Hocker gesetzt. Leider wurde dieser glückliche Umstand durch den herannahenden Morgen unterbrochen, doch Herbert würde nie vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, als Alfred sich aus freien Stücken in seine unmittelbare Nähe begab. 

Nur widerstrebend hatte er sich von ihm losgerissen und war in die Gruft gegangen. Viel lieber wäre er bei Alfred geblieben, doch er wollte sein Glück nicht zu sehr herausfordern und somit hatten sie sich vor der Tür zu Herberts Zimmer getrennt. 

Bester Laune und leise vor sich hinpfeifend schob er den Sargdeckel zur Seite und setzte sich auf. 

Seltsam. 

Sein Vater und Sarah schliefen noch, dabei war Herbert schon kein Frühaufsteher. Nun, das sollte ihm recht sein. Auf die Weise konnte er erst einmal in Ruhe ein Bad nehmen ohne sich mit Sarah in die Haare zu bekommen, wem wann welches Badezimmer zustand. Bevor sich daran etwas ändern würde, verließ er leichten Schrittes die Gruft und schwebte die Treppe nach oben. 

Oh. Es war noch garnicht dunkel. Wo war er nur mit seinen Gedanken gewesen? Kein Wunder schliefen die anderen noch. Nun gut, das war auch kein Problem. Es musste bereits Nachmittag sein; die Sonne würde bald untergehen und wenn er badete, war ihm die Welt außerhalb der Wanne ohnehin egal. 

Könnte er es wagen, in sein Zimmer zu schleichen und sich Wechselsachen holen? Er beschloss, es zu wagen. Zumindest würde er hingehen und schauen, ob Alfred wach war. Stören wollte er ihn natürlich nicht. 

Dort angekommen stellte sich schnell heraus, dass Alfred garnicht im Zimmer war. Auch das Bad war leer. Für einen Augenblick war Herbert verwundert, doch dann schaltete sich sein Hirn wieder ein. Alfred war ein Mensch. Er konnte sich bei Tageslicht frei bewegen und vielleicht nutzte er seine zunehmend erwachenden Lebensgeister und war etwas draußen unterwegs? Hoffentlich hatte er den Weg in die Küche gefunden und sich etwas zu Essen genommen. Herbert beschloss, ihn nach seinem Bad zu suchen und eben dieses sicherzustellen. 

Da er nun schon einmal in seinem Zimmer war, würde er seine eigene Badewanne benutzen. Somit hätte er auch gleich frische Kleidung und seine Schminksachen zur Hand. Beschwingt machte er sich an die Arbeit und füllte die Wanne. Er war so viel schneller als Koukol und es dauerte nicht lange, da stand er vor einer Wanne mit herrlich heißem Wasser. Er hätte in den ersten Minuten bestimmt Ähnlichkeit mit einem gekochten Hummer, aber er liebte das Gefühl der Wärme, die ihn durchströmte so sehr, dass er das gekonnt ignorierte. 

Herbert hatte sich eben das alte Hemd ausgezogen, als er mitten in der Bewegung verharrte. Was war das für ein Geräusch gewesen? Es klang, als wäre etwas gefallen? Jemand. Ein Körper. Aber Koukol war zu massiv und müsste anders klingen. Vampire fielen selten und zudem schliefen die anderen noch. Blieb nur noch Alfred!

Herbert ließ das Hemd fallen, stürzte aus dem Badezimmer und schaute sich hektisch um. Wo sollte er anfangen, nach ihm zu suchen? Es war ein dumpfer Aufprall gewesen. Als ob er... Schnee! Er musste draußen gefallen sein! 

Ohne nachzudenken stürzte Herbert aus der Tür. Im Schlosshof konnte er nichts ungewöhnliches erkennen, doch das hieß gar nichts. Vielleicht war er zum Stall gegangen? Aber dort war niemand zu finden. 

Wo war er nur? 

Es war nicht ungefährlich, bei Tageslicht draußen herumzurennen. Dank der tief stehenden Sonne war die Gefahr reduziert aber natürlich nicht gebannt. Was er gerade machte war reiner Wahnsinn für einen Vampir, aber das ließ sich nun nicht ändern. 

So bewegte er sich schnell und dennoch so vorsichtig er konnte um das Schloss herum, die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Boden gerichtet. Zweimal wich er erst im letzten Moment einem Sonnenstrahl aus, der es bis in den Hof geschafft hatte. 

Da. 

Herberts Augen wurden groß vor Entsetzen. Im Schnee lag Alfred und drei Stockwerke über ihm war ein offenes Fenster. Das Musikzimmer. Herbert trat vorsichtig näher. 

Das Herz schlug, das hatte er gleich gehört. Alfred atmete, aber es klang sehr angestrengt. Herbert kniete neben ihn, traute sich jedoch kaum, ihn anzufassen. Er war nicht bei Bewusstsein und die Art und Weise wie er lag verhieß nichts gutes. Herbert konnte nicht in Menschen hineinsehen, aber er könnte schwören, dass nicht wenige Knochen gebrochen waren und bei der Fallhöhe wahrscheinlich auch die Wirbelsäule an mindestens einer Stelle. Ohne den hohen Schnee, der den Sturz abgefedert hatte, wäre Alfred wohl beim Aufprall gestorben. 

Sachte strich er ihm über die Wange. 

Eiskalt. Nicht mehr lange, und er würde erfrieren. 

Alfred musste dringend ins Schloss! Aber wenn er recht hatte, und Herbert war sich selten einer Sache so sicher gewesen, würde er ihn umbringen sobald er ihn anhob. 

Was für ein Hohn!

Er hatte Abronsius das Genick gebrochen und nun lag dessen Schüler, sein geliebter Alfred, im Schnee und verlor sein Leben aufgrund einer ähnlichen Verletzung. 

Herbert war seltsam ruhig. Ein Teil von ihm wunderte sich, warum er nicht panisch war. Er harrte neben Alfred im Schnee aus, griff schließlich nach einer kalten Hand und drückte sie. Zumindest würde er bei ihm bleiben bis zum Schluss, mehr konnte er ja nicht für ihn tun. 

Außer...

Er würde ihn hassen. Er würde es ihm niemals verzeihen. 

Aber es gäbe auch morgen noch einen Alfred - wenn auch wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in Herberts Leben. 

Er starrte ihn an und wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass er ihn fragen könnte. Endgültig tot oder eine Existenz als Vampir: Wofür würde Alfred sich entscheiden, wenn er die Wahl hätte?

Die Sekunden verstrichen und Herberts Bedürfnis, Alfred zu beschützen und vor dem drohenden Ende zu bewahren wurde fast übermächtig. 

Durfte er ihn verwandeln? Wäre das nicht egoistisch, denn er wusste ja nicht, ob es in Alfreds Sinn wäre?

Seine Augen huschten über Alfreds schmale Form. Warum hatte es nur soweit kommen müssen? Hätte er ihn nur nicht aus den Augen gelassen!

Warum hatte Alfred einen Lappen in der Hand? 

Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Alfred hatte Fenster geputzt. Wahrscheinlich war ihm dabei schwindelig geworden und er war gestürzt. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht so viel Freude an der Aussicht gehabt und hatte nun scheinbar daran arbeiten wollen, diese Aussicht im Musikzimmer zu genießen. Vielleicht hatte er gehofft, Herbert würde ihm wieder etwas vorspielen. In jedem Fall hatte er aktiv etwas dafür getan, die Situation im Schloss für sich zu verändern. 

Er konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht einfach sterben lassen? Nicht, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er anfing, sich vielleicht eventuell wohlzufühlen? 

Alfreds Herz stolperte und Herbert schnappte nach Luft. War es zu spät? Worauf wartete er? Vielleicht hatte er noch Minuten, vielleicht noch Sekunden. Doch sobald Alfred gestorben war, gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihn zurückzuholen. Konnte er tatenlos daneben sitzen und das einfach zulassen? 

—


	22. Chapter 22

„Luzifer! Was zur Hölle ist passiert!“ Sein Vater kam praktisch angeflogen und warf sich neben ihn und Alfred auf die Knie. Herbert sah auf. „Du hast ihn gebissen.“

„Ich musste...“, sagte Herbert tonlos. Er konnte es selbst kaum fassen. 

„Hast du ihm Blut gegeben?“

„Ich habe es versucht. Er war schon davor ohnmächtig.“ Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er etwas davon geschluckt hatte. „Er war fast erfroren und ich konnte ihn nicht hineinbringen, weil er sich sämtliche Knochen gebrochen hatte.“ Er deutete auf das offene Fenster. 

„Was... Gesprungen ist er nicht, sonst hättest du ihn gehen lassen.“ Es war keine Frage aber auch keine Feststellung einer Tatsache. Herbert schluckte. Er konnte die Zweifel nachvollziehen. 

„Ich... Ich war nicht dabei. Aber er hat einen Lappen in der Hand. Er war wahrscheinlich Fenster putzen.“

„Fenster putzen.“ Sein Vater rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Wie lange ist es her?“

„Was?“ Herbert wandte den Blick von ihm ab und starrte auf Alfreds Hand in seiner. Er brauchte keine zusätzlichen Vorwürfe. 

„Wann hat er das Blut bekommen?“ 

„Kurz bevor du gekommen bist.“

„Mhm.“ Herbert fauchte. Die unausgesprochene Unterstellung konnte er sich schenken. 

„Er war nicht schon tot!“ 

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“ Nein, das nicht. Aber gedacht. Und diese komische Andeutung, dass etwas vielleicht nicht normal verlief, war überflüssig. Herbert war ohnehin schon fürchterlich nervös. 

Alfred regte sich immer noch nicht und so lange Herbert nicht wusste, dass die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war und sein Körper die Schäden anfing zu reparieren, konnte er ihn nicht bewegen. Warum wachte er nicht endlich auf, verdammt!

„Er braucht mehr. Er ist nicht tot, nein, aber auch noch nicht über dem Berg.“

„Er ist nicht...?“ Nein, natürlich nicht! Herbert schüttelte sich. Er musste augenblicklich aufhören, sich die schlimmsten Sachen auszumalen. 

„Herbert...“ Sein Vater nahm Herberts Hand, ritzte sein Handgelenk ein klein wenig auf und hielt es über Alfreds leicht geöffneten Mund. „So. Kind, bitte doch einfach einmal um Hilfe.“ Herbert knurrte nur und lehnte sich für einen Augenblick an ihn. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er eiskalt war und er zwang sich wieder in die Senkrechte. 

Er hatte beide Augen fest auf Alfred geheftet und bemerkte erst, dass sein Vater sich hinter ihn geschoben hatte, als er an ihn gepresst unter dem warmen Umhang kauerte. Nur sein Arm schaute heraus und das Blut tropfte stetig in Alfreds Mund. 

„Er schluckt.“ Herbert meinte in seinem Tonfall eine Mischung aus Zufriedenheit und Erleichterung zu erkennen. „Weiter!“

„Papa.“

„Ja?“

„Gib ihm auch was.“ 

„Herbert.“

„Bitte!“ Herbert war es auf einmal sehr wichtig, dass Alfred nicht nur eine Verbindung zu ihm hatte sondern auch direkt und nicht nur über ihn zu seinem Vater. Wenn er Herbert ablehnte sobald er die Augen aufmachte, hätte er dennoch jemanden, wenn er es denn wollte. „Du magst ihn, das weiß ich.“

„Das ist nicht der Punkt...“

„Das ist ein wichtiger Punkt!“, gab Herbert giftig zurück. 

Für einen Moment geschah gar nichts. Dann ließ sein Vater Herberts Arm los und hielt sein eigenes Handgelenk über Alfred. Herbert verstand und zog einen Nagel über die Haut, dass es zu bluten begann. Er folgte den einzelnen Tropfen mit den Augen auf ihrem Weg nach unten, sah sie in Alfreds Mund verschwinden. Eine Schluckbewegung konnte er nicht erkennen, doch nach einigen weiteren Minuten ging ein Ruck durch Alfreds Körper. 

„Was...“ Seine Augen flogen auf und er wollte aufspringen, doch sowohl Herbert als auch sein Vater waren schneller und hielten ihn mit vier Händen am Boden fest. Herbert lag halb auf ihm und versuchte, sein Gewicht möglichst an ihm vorbei zu leiten. Er wollte keine zusammenwachsenden Knochen verschieben. „Warum...“

„Beweg bitte mal deine Finger.“ Alfred schaute irritiert, tat jedoch was er sollte. „Sehr schön. Arme anheben.“

„Sobald ihr von mir runter seid, gerne.“ Sein Vater sank zurück auf die Fersen und erlaubte damit auch Herbert sich wieder aufzurichten. „Seit wann liege ich im Schnee und warum bin ich nicht tot?“ Alfred besah interessiert seine Hände. „Und sollte ich nicht wenigstens ein paar Erfrierungen haben?“

„Kannst du dich noch an irgendetwas erinnern?“ Herbert würde lieber ganz schnell verschwinden, als sich nun auch noch am Gespräch zu beteiligen, doch er wusste, er hatte keine Wahl. Er würde für seine Tat, so gut es auch gemeint gewesen war, einstehen müssen - hier und jetzt. 

„Ich wollte Fenster putzen, bin auf einen Stuhl gestiegen... und dann wurde mir schwindelig. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich etwas essen sollen... Warum ist mir jetzt nicht mehr schlecht?“ Herbert zuckte zusammen. 

„Beine anheben!“

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass meine Fragen absichtlich ignoriert werden?“ Alfred wurde zunehmend unruhiger. 

„Weil es so ist.“, gab sein Vater seelenruhig zurück und Alfred quietschte entrüstet. „Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?“

„Nein! Und das kann nicht sein! Was zur Hölle- Oh.“ Alfred fuhr mit der Zunge seine obere Zahnreihe ab. „Ich bin tot.“ Herberts Vater nichte. 

„Faktisch, ja.“ Herbert sah schuldbewusst auf den Boden und wartete auf die unweigerlich bevorstehende Explosion. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. 

„Also verdanke ich diesen Umstand dir. Warum wundert mich das nicht?“ Alfred schnaubte und setzte sich, ohne auf die Erlaubnis zu warten, auf. „Ich verstehe es nur nicht. Warum hast du dir dann überhaupt die Mühe gemacht, mich die letzten Tage am Leben zu halten?“ Auch wenn er mit Beschuldigungen gerechnet hatte, war das für Herbert wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. 

„Ich habe nicht geplant, dich zu beißen. Also, schon irgendwie, aber-“ 

„Das kannst du dir schenken!“ Alfred stand auf und klopfte sich den Schnee ab. „Bin ich jetzt unwiderbringlich ein Vampir oder fehlen da noch irgendwelche Schritte?“

„Die Verwandlung ist komplett.“ Herberts Vater stand ebenfalls auf. Seine Miene war versteinert und der Tonfall distanziert.

„Also kann man es nicht mehr ändern...“ Alfred sah auf den Boden. Er wirkte niedergeschlagen, doch Herberts Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen. Er hatte ihm in diesem Moment wirklich nur helfen wollen und es erschien ihm daher ungerecht, dass nun seine gesamte Motivation der letzten Tage infrage gestellt wurde. 

„Nun, Vampire kann man vernichten.“, stellte sein Vater eiskalt richtig. „Es ist nun dunkel und wird es gute vierzehn Stunden lang bleiben. Selbst ein Jungvampir kommt in der Zeit ein gutes Stück voran.“ Alfreds Kopf fuhr nach oben. 

„Ich soll gehen?“

„Es steht dir frei zu bleiben oder zu gehen.“ Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Herbert bewunderte seine Stärke. Alfred war nun ein Teil von ihm und es musste ihm schwerfallen, ihn einfach stehen zu lassen. „Herbert?“

„Ich... Ich komme gleich nach.“ Es würde wahrscheinlich mehr Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn er ging, aber Herbert wusste, er wäre nicht dazu in der Lage. Er würde anfangen zu heulen noch bevor er seinen Vater erreichte. 

„Arbeitszimmer.“ Er würde auf ihn warten. Und er würde sicherstellen, dass Sarah nicht in der Nähe wäre, falls Herberts emotionaler Zustand Privatsphäre erforderte. 

Die schwere Tür fiel laut krachend hinter him zu. 

Und somit blieben sie zu zweit zurück. Herbert saß noch immer im Schnee und Alfred stand mitten im Hof und wusste ganz offensichtlich weder ein noch aus. Seine Augen huschten hektisch in alle Richtungen und landeten doch immer wieder bei Herbert, was dieser mit einer gewissen Genugtuung feststellte. 

„Du hattest dir bei dem Sturz sämtliche Knochen gebrochen. Ich konnte dich nicht hochheben und somit vor der Kälte in Sicherheit bringen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du entweder erfroren oder deinen Verletzungen erlegen wärst.“ Herbert hatte schnell gesprochen aus Angst, Alfred würde ihm ins Wort fallen, doch zu seiner Verwunderung durfte er aussprechen. 

Auch danach kam keine Reaktion auf seine Worte. Hatte er ihm überhaupt zugehört? Alfred hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und die Arme um sich geschlungen. Für einen stehenden Mann wirkte er winzig klein. 

Herbert stand langsam auf. 

„Che- Alfred. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir leid tut, aber ich wünschte, die Umstände hätten mich nicht dazu genötigt.“

„Was tut dir nicht leid?“

„Ich bereue es nicht, dass ich dich nicht einfach habe sterben lassen.“ Dass Alfred nun ein Vampir war, tat Herbert weniger leid. Allerdings hätte er es gerne einvernehmlich gehabt und zudem war an der ganzen Situation nichts romantisches gewesen; Alfreds Verwandlung war lediglich ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Herbert konnte sich kaum noch an den Geschmack seines Blutes erinnern. In gewisser Weise fühlte er sich um eine bedeutende Erfahrung betrogen. 

Alfred würde es vermutlich irgendwann genauso gehen. Er hatte Übergang von seinem alten Leben in sein neues Dasein im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verschlafen. Auch hatten es die gegen ihren Willen verwandelten Jungvampire oftmals schwerer als diejenigen, die sich selbst für eine Existenz in der Dunkelheit entschieden hatten. 

„Und was passiert jetzt?“ Selbst für Herberts feines Gehör war die Frage kaum zu hören. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Alfred zu, blieb dann jedoch stehen, als er seine Unruhe wahrnahm. Alfred versuchte es zu verbergen, doch er hatte definitiv Angst. Große Angst. 

„Das...“ Herbert wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. „Vampire haben sehr ausgeprägte Instinkte. Und während du dich bestimmt verändert hast, ist doch auch viel von deiner Persönlichkeit erhalten geblieben. Du wirst zurechtkommen, ohne deine Umgebung ins Unglück zu stürzen.“

„Ich werde Menschen umbringen.“ Alfreds Stimme zitterte. 

„Als Jungvampir hast du kaum eine andere Wahl. Du lernst mit der Zeit erst, wie du vorgehen kannst, um möglichst wenig Schaden anzurichten.“ Natürlich wäre es mit dem Erschaffer an seiner Seite leichter für ihn, aber er musste Alfred wenigstens diese eine Entscheidung überlassen. 

„Muss ich... gehen?“

„Nein. Papa sagte bereits, dass es dir überlassen ist.“ Herbert überlegte kurz und setzte hinzu, „Ich persönlich wünsche mir, dass du hier bleibst...“ Alfred sackte noch weiter in sich zusammen und Herbert würde viel dafür geben, ihm auf irgendeine Weise Halt geben zu können.


	23. Chapter 23

„Es war noch hell.“

„Wann war... Ja. Ich war früh wach und wollte die Gunst der Stunde nutzen in Ruhe zu baden.“

„Wie kommt es dann, dass...“ Es war schwer zu sagen, ob Alfred froh über diese Fügung des Schicksals war oder sie verfluchte. 

„Ich hörte dich fallen.“ Herbert schüttelte es bei der Erinnerung an dieses Geräusch. 

„Aber es war noch hell.“

„Das... Ich bin schon recht alt und Tageslicht ist irgendwann auszuhalten, zudem war es ein Notfall. Direkte Sonneneinstrahlung ist ungünstig, wie du ja auch an mir gesehen hast.“

„Ja. Demnach war es besonders klug, halbnackt aus dem Haus zu rennen.“ Herberts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. 

„Das war mir vorhin herzlich egal. Aber nun, wo die Aufregung vorbei ist, vermisse ich meine Klamotten und noch mehr meine Badewanne.“ Er wandte sich zum Schloss. Das Bedürfnis, Alfred zu trösten, war einer gewissen Verärgerung gewichen. Das war gut. Verärgerung würde ihm helfen, sich von Alfred loszureißen. 

„Die Aufregung vorbei ist...“, wiederholte Alfred tonlos. Herbert erstarrte in der Bewegung und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Alfred wirkte noch kleiner als zuvor und vollkommen verloren und Herberts Ärger löste sich in Luft auf. Er war neugeborener Vampir. Selbstverständlich giftete er ihn an, er konnte garnicht anders. Eigentlich war er sogar sehr umgänglich. Das war alles kein Grund, ihn stehenzulassen. Sein Vater reagierte meist etwas empfindlich, wenn jemand es wagte, Herbert in Frage zu stellen, und deshalb musste er es ihm nicht gleich nachmachen. 

„Ch- Alfred. Komm mit rein, wenigstens bis morgen Abend. Die ersten Stunden sind schwer und alleine bestimmt sehr unschön. Ich... Es ist lange her, aber das weiß ich noch genau.“ Herbert war seinem Vater nicht von der Seite gewichen, hatte die ersten Tage bei ihm im Sarg verbracht und generell nicht viel mit sich anzufangen gewusst. Und im Gegensatz zu Alfred hatte er sich die Verwandlung herbeigewünscht. 

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob...“ Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. Die Arme hatte er wieder fest um sich geschlungen und Herberts Herz blutete bei diesem jämmerlichen Anblick. 

„Bezüglich was bist du dir nicht sicher?“ 

„Ob... Ob ich willkommen bin.“ 

„Oh, natürlich bist du das!“ Herbert war blitzschnell an seiner Seite. Er würde ihn so, so gerne in die Arme nehmen, aber vielleicht wäre das zu vorschnell. Daher begnügte er sich damit, so dicht als möglich bei ihm zu stehen und hielt ihm einladend eine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben hin. 

„Ich...“ Alfred sah zum Schlosstor, dann auf Herberts Hand und wieder zurück zum Tor. „Ich habe Hunger...“ Sein Blick war nun starr auf Herberts Hand gerichtet, doch er nahm sie nicht.

„Natürlich. Das wird besser werden, ich verspreche es dir.“ Herbert versuchte, viel Zuversicht in seine Stimme zu legen und möglichst beruhigend zu wirken. „Am Anfang ist Menschenblut bekömmlicher für dich als Tierblut.“ Alfred schluckte hörbar.

„Menschenblut...“ Er klang gleichermaßen angewidert und gierig.

„Wir haben das auch in Flaschen. Oder... Vampirblut.“

„Was? Ich darf niemanden- Verdammt! Ich will das doch garnicht!“ Er raufte sich die Haare. „Ich will keinen umbringen und irgendwie will ich es auf einmal doch...“

„Komm mit rein, ja?“ Herberts Tonfall war nur noch sehr knapp am Betteln vorbei. Alfred tat ihm  
so schrecklich leid, aber er konnte ihm nur helfen, wenn er es zuließ. „Du bist immer noch du, aber, wie bereits erwähnt, sind Vampire recht instinktgesteuert - mehr als Menschen in jedem Fall.“

„Wie ein Tier...“

„Nein, das nicht. Zumindest nicht diejenigen, die regelmäßig Blut bekommen und gewillt sind, an sich zu arbeiten. Wir sind allerdings von Natur aus Raubtiere, das ist richtig.“, sagte Herbert ruhig. „Wir waren alle Menschen und behalten Teile unseres Wesens. Einiges verwischt mit der Zeit, aber die wenigsten verändern sich bis zur Unkenntlichkeit.“

„Erinnerst du dich an... davor?“

„Sicher. Es ist lange her aber es waren immerhin zwanzig Jahre.“ Alfred nickte. Er schaute noch einmal zum Tor und ging dann schweren Schrittes die Stufen zum Schloss hinauf. Herbert folgte ihm und stemmte die Tür auf, als er sie erreichte. Alfred betrat wortlos das Gebäude und ging zur Treppe, an deren Absatz er so plötzlich stehen blieb, dass Herbert gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen konnte, bevor er in ihn hineinlief. 

„Wohin soll ich?“

„Du meinst, ob wir einen Sarg-“ Alfred fuhr herum. 

„Nein!“ 

„Nun, du kannst dich frei im Schloss bewegen. Nachts passiert ohnehin nichts und am Tag wirst du schlafen. Das Zimmer steht dir selbstverständlich nach wie vor zur Verfügung. Ich würde mir nur gerne ein paar Anziehsachen holen.“ Herbert deutete auf seinen Oberkörper. „Es wird nicht lange dauern.“ Alfred nickte stumm und trottete hinter Herbert her bis zu dessen Zimmer. 

„Willst du es nicht endlich wiederhaben?“, fragte er als Herbert damit beschäftigt war, sich durch die Schränke zu wühlen. 

„Nun...“ Herbert ließ sich etwas Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren, bevor er seinen Oberkörper aus dem Schrank zurückzog. „Im ersten Schritt nicht, nein. Ich denke, dir wird eine vertraute Umgebung gut tun. Da ich dir sonst keinen Trost anbieten kann, finde ich es richtig und wichtig, dass du hier bleibst.“ Zumindest für ein paar Tage. Herbert war kein Heiliger, und wenn Alfred keine Anstalten machte, Herbert neben sich im Zimmer zu dulden, würde er es über kurz oder lang räumen müssen. Herbert dachte gar nicht daran, es dauerhaft aufzugeben. Zu lange hatte er als Kind um genau diese Räume gebettelt. 

„Dann... Danke.“ Alfred stürzte ins Bad und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. 

Herbert sah ihm hinterher. Sollte er ihm folgen? Aber Tür zu hieß normalerweise „lass mich in Ruhe“ und so schlüpfte er in ein Hemd, nahm eine Auswahl an weiteren Kleidungsstücken, klemmte sie sich unter den Arm und verließ das Zimmer. Kaum war er ihm Flur angelangt, hörte er Alfred schluchzen. Wieder einmal drohte sein Herz in tausend Stücke zu zerbrechen und sein schlechtes Gewissen zwang ihn beinahe in die Knie. 

Herbert flüchtete. 

—

„Oh, Kind...“ Herberts Vater kam ihm entgegen, als er ins Arbeitszimmer schlich. „Alfred?“ Er manövrierte ihn zu einem Sessel, setzte sich und zog Herbert anschließend auf seine Beine. Herbert lehnte sich an ihn und zerrte an seinen Armen, bis er ihn fest genug hielt. 

„Ich hab ihm zwei Flaschen Blut ins Zimmer gestellt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sie nimmt.“ Sein Vater nickte. 

„Gut. Es ist seine Entscheidung. Zudem muss er über kurz oder lang seine Zähne benutzen...“

„Ich weiß.“ Vampire hatten die Reißzähne nicht zu Dekorationszwecken. Sie mussten sie benutzen um nicht richtig unleidig zu werden. Die Friedhofsvampire waren recht abgestumpt, aber selbst sie bevorzugten es, das Blut direkt aus einem Körper zu trinken, hatten sie die Wahl. 

„Wo ist er?“

„In meinem Bad. Ein schluchzendes Häufchen Elend, alleine.“ Herbert verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe ihn gehört und bin trotzdem gegangen.“

„Ich denke, für den Moment sollten wir ihn lassen.“

„Sicher? Oder ist das der bequemere Weg?“ Herberts Selbstzweifel wurden sekündlich stärker. 

„Fühlt es sich gut für dich an?“

„Hölle, nein!“ Es zerriss ihn innerlich. 

„Dann rede dir nichts ein, ja?“ Sein Vater lehnte seinen Kopf an Herberts. „Gib ihm noch etwas Zeit. Gib dir etwas Zeit - du bist völlig durch den Wind. Und dann gehen wir uns um ihn kümmern.“

„Ich bin nicht...“ Herbert seufzte. „Doch, bin ich. Ich kann nicht glauben, was heute passiert ist. Es war alles bestens, als ich aufgestanden bin. Letzte Nacht war toll, ich hatte Grund zur Hoffnung... Und jetzt das.“

„Wie kam es denn zu der Putzaktion? Weißt du das?“

„Gefragt habe ich nicht, aber ich schätze, das liegt daran, dass wir letzte Nacht vergebens versucht haben, aus allen Fenstern zu schauen. Er mochte die Aussicht...“

„Im Musikzimmer?“ Herbert lachte freudlos.

„Wir haben uns wirklich gut verstanden und waren einige Zeit dort. Er hat sich neben mir auf den Klavierhocker gesetzt... Er kam noch nie von alleine- Es war alles prima. Vielleicht hatte er auf eine Wiederholung gehofft. Dachte, er könnte aus dem Fenster schauen während ich spiele. Ich weiß es nicht.“ Nun seufzte sein Vater. 

„Und es kam dir wirklich nicht in den Sinn, um Hilfe zu rufen?“

„Was hättest du anders gemacht?“, fauchte Herbert. 

„Nichts, rein gar nichts. Aber dann würde sich sein Ärger auf mich konzentrieren.“ Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich denke, für ihn macht es keinen Unterschied, von wem er sich verraten fühlt.“

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Und für dich würde es einen riesigen Unterschied machen. Du hättest ein reines Gewissen.“

„Hab ich aber nicht. Also lass das...“, bat Herbert leise. Diese „was wäre, wenn“ Überlegungen halfen ihm nun nicht weiter. 

„Entschuldige.“ Sein Vater musste sich große Sorgen machen, da er Herberts Bitte ohne Widerworte nachkam. Dieses Wissen trug erst recht dazu bei, dass Herberts Selbstbeherrschung bröckelte. Er rollte sich zusammen so gut es ging und schloss die Augen. Sein Vater schein sein Bedürfnis, der Welt für eine Zeit zu entfliehen, zu erahnen, denn er umhüllte Herbert vollständig mit seinem Umhang und hielt ihn schweigend fest.


	24. Chapter 24

Herbert hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, trotz aller innerer Unruhe und am Anfang der Nacht auf dem Schoß seines Vaters einzuschlafen. Er wachte wieder auf, als sein Vater ihn auswickelte und sachte schüttelte. 

„Herbert, wir sollten nach Alfred sehen. Wenn er bislang nichts zu sich genommen haben sollte, müssen wir ihn daran erinnern. Wir brauchen keinen vor Hunger halb wahnsinnigen Jungvampir im Schloss.“ Herbert faltete sich auseinander und stand langsam auf. Dank seinem Vampirdasein knackten keine Gelenke, aber angenehm war es dennoch nicht.

„Geht es ihm schlecht? Fühlst du etwas?“ Er war besorgt, doch sein Vater winkte ab. 

„Unverändert. Nicht schlechter als davor.“ Herbert verdrehte die Augen. 

„Das ist nur mäßig beruhigend, weißt du.“ 

„Es ist nichts anderes zu erwarten. Deswegen schauen wir ja nun nach ihm.“ Auch sein Vater stand auf. „Wichtig ist im Moment wirklich, dass etwas Blut in ihn hineinkommt. Er hat vermutlich gerade das Minimum bekommen, dass er sich verwandelt hat und nicht gestorben ist. Das ist bei Weitem nicht genug, um ihn bei halbwegs klarem Verstand zu halten.“

„Wieviel braucht er?“

„Einiges. Aber die zwei Flaschen reichen. Wenn er etwas von dir nehmen sollte, umso besser.“ Herbert fauchte. 

„Von mir? Sicher nicht. Er traut mir kein Stück mehr.“ Warum musste er so etwas sagen?

„Er denkt gerade nicht sehr rational. Das wird er aber in absehbarer Zeit wieder tun und dann wird ihm auch klar werden, vor welcher Wahl du gestanden hast.“

„Das weiß er.“

„Nein, Herbert, das weiß er nicht. Du magst es ihm gesagt haben, verstanden hat er es jedoch ganz bestimmt nicht.“ Sein Vater schob ihn aus der Tür. „Lass es doch einfach auf dich zukommen. Ändern kannst du ohnehin nichts mehr.“

„Super, Papa, danke! Mir geht es gleich schlagartig besser.“ Herbert wand sich unter seinem Griff heraus und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie. 

„Oh Kind...“ Sein Vater seufzte. 

„Kind! Meine Kindheit ist hunderte von Jahren her!“

„Sicher. Dennoch bist du mein Kind. Mein Punkt war, dass du aufhören kannst, dich mit der Vergangenheit und den Folgen zu foltern. Du hast heute Nacht nichts falsch gemacht.“ Herbert winkte ab.

„Das kommt wohl auf den Standpunkt an.“

„Und Sichtweisen können sich bekanntlich ändern.“, murmelte sein Vater vor sich hin. Da Herbert keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen wollte, ließ er es so stehen. Wenn schon Alfred ihn wieder hasste, musste er sicherstellen, dass sein Vater ihm zumindest gnädig gestimmt blieb. „Herbert.“

„Was ist?!“

„Du denkst zu laut. Und ich bin ehrlich gesagt schockiert, dass du meinst, mit deiner Meinung hinter dem Berg halten zu müssen um mich nicht zu verärgern, respektive in meiner Gunst zu bleiben. Das ist so weit weg von der Realität...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nun ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für Grundsatzdebatten. Ich will nur, dass dir klar ist, dass nichts, rein gar nichts was du tust, jemals etwas an deinem Stand in meinem Herzen ändern wird.“ Dieses Mal ließ sein Vater Herbert stehen und eilte durch die Flure zu Herberts Zimmer. 

In wenigen Augenblicken waren sie am Ziel angelangt und während Herbert sich noch einen Moment gewünscht hätte, in dem er sich sammeln könnte, sah sein Vater das offensichtlich anders. Er klopfte zweimal laut und stieß dann die Tür auf. 

„Alfred?“

Das Zimmer war auf den ersten Blick leer, die beiden Blutflaschen unberührt. 

„Er hat nichts getrunken.“, stellte Herbert überflüssiger Weise fest. Mit Sicherheit war es seinem Vater nicht entgangen. 

„Ja. Das ist ungünstig, denn nun hat er wirklich Hunger.“ 

Herbert verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und sah sich genauer um. Das Bett war leer, die Tür zum Bad stand offen. Darin versteckte er sich demnach vermutlich nicht. Er musste sich aber in diesen Räumen befinden, ansonsten wäre sein Vater nicht so zielgerichtet hierher gekommen. 

„Wo ist er?“ Sein Vater deutete auf einen von Herberts Kleiderschränken. „Da drin?“

„Ja. Er ist jung, er hat Angst, er fühlt sich alleine. Er hat sich eine Höhle gesucht.“ Wieder einmal war da dieses Druckgefühl hinter Herberts Brustbein und er musste schlucken. 

„Er wollte doch...“ Er stockte, als sein Vater den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein?“

„Schatz, wenn ihm wirklich nichts an dir läge, hätte er sich kaum in deinen Klamotten vergraben.“ Herbert sah ihn sprachlos an. 

„Alfred.“ Sein Vater klang bemüht neutral. Er ging zum Schrank und blieb unmittelbar davor stehen. „Komm raus.“ Es war keine Bitte und wurde auch nicht als solche formuliert. 

Nichts passierte. 

Doch nach einiger Zeit konnte auch Herbert fühlen, dass sich ein aufgeregter Vampir im Schrank befand, der sich gerne unsichtbar machen würde, aber grandios scheiterte. 

„Alfred, Geduld ist eine Tugend, aber sie hat auch Grenzen. Und im Moment trampelst du nicht nur auf meinen Nerven herum, sondern du schadest dir selbst.“ Sein Tonfall wurde mit jedem Wort schärfer. „Raus aus dem Schrank oder ich komme rein.“ Herbert zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Dabei galt die Drohung nicht einmal ihm. Die Panik im Schrank erreichte einen neuen Höchststand. 

„Papa...“

„Ja. Ich weiß. Wenig zielführend.“ Sein Vater ließ seine Schultern kreisen. Vermutlich erging es ihm nicht viel anders als Herbert und dieser wünschte sich bereits das Ende der Nacht herbei. „Gut.“ Er seufzte, straffte sich und trat etwas zurück. „Ich bin weg von der Schranktür. Du hast also Platz.“

Es rumpelte und gleich darauf ging die Tür ein Stück weit auf. Herbert schlug beide Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und starrte gebannt auf den kleinen Spalt. Niemals würde er seine Angst laut aussprechen, aber er befürchtete wirklich, dass es dieses Mal entgültig zu viel gewesen war für Alfred und er übergeschnappt war. 

„Oh Kind...“ Herbert konnte fühlen, wie sein Vater vibrierte. Er kämpfte gegen sein Bedürfnis an, zu Alfred zu rennen. 

Der Arme sah fürchterlich aus. Zerknittert, rote Augen, und völlig in sich zusammengesunken. Er würdigte seine Besucher keines Blickes sondern schlurfte zwischen ihnen durch zum Bett. Er ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen und starrte teilnahmslos an die Decke. 

„Ch-Alfred, hast du Hunger?“ Schulterzucken war die Antwort. Herbert klammerte sich an die Tatsache, dass er zumindest auf die Frage reagiert hatte. 

„Herbert.“ 

„Hm?“ Herbert traute sich nicht, auch nur einen Moment von Alfred wegzuschauen. 

„Nicht fragen. Er hat Hunger. Er braucht dringend Blut. Er ist nur...“ Sein Vater winkte ab und Herbert verstand. Alfred war so willensstark, dass er Gefahr lief, sich ernsthaft zu schaden. Und der Stimmung nach zu schließen, war sein Vater nicht gewillt ihn gewähren zu lassen. Er würde ihn zum Trinken zwingen. Natürlich sah Herbert die Notwendigkeit, aber Gewalt gegenüber Alfred widerstrebte ihm zutiefst. 

„Papa, du willst-“

„Von Wollen bin ich ganz weit entfernt, glaub mir!“ Herbert glaubte ihm. 

„Dann... Gibst du mir ein paar Minuten? Dreißig? Eine halbe Stunde? Bitte!“ Herbert hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die Sache angehen sollte. Aber er wusste, er musste es versuchen. In jedem Fall für Alfred. Und auch für sich selbst. 

„Ich warte draußen.“ Er würde vor der Tür stehen, höchstwahrscheinlich mit der Türklinke in der Hand. Aber Herbert war dankbar für den Aufschub, den er erwirkt hatte, und nickte. 

„Danke, Papa.“

„Ja.“ Er strich Herbert im Vorbeigehen über den Kopf, verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Nun, da sie zu zweit waren, machte Herbert ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu. Er hatte keine wirkliche Vorstellung, wie Alfred auf ihn reagieren würde, aber er musste etwas tun und er hatte nicht viel Zeit. 

„Alfred? Bitte... Wenn du wirklich nicht als Vampir existieren möchtest, wird dich keiner dazu zwingen, aber versuch es nicht auf diese Weise.“ Alfred schnaubte. 

„Wer sagt, dass ich mich umbringen will?“

„Keiner. Aber das ist das, was du tust.“

„Ach was. Vampire sind zäh.“

„Sicher sind sie das. Aber die jungen sind empfindlicher. Und um stärker zu werden, brauchen sie Blut. Du wirst nicht gleich tot umfallen, aber Blutmangel kurz nach der Verwandlung hat Folgen. Dauerhafte Folgen.“ Herbert stand nun direkt vor dem Bett. 

„Oh.“ Zum ersten Mal sah Alfred ihn direkt an. „Irreversible Schäden?“ Herbert nickte. „Oh.“


	25. Chapter 25

Alfred setzte sich auf. 

„Im Moment fühle ich mich... Na, gut ist anders. Aber ich habe nichts.“ Er klang unsicher. Herbert verstand sein Problem. Er war erst seit wenigen Stunden ein Vampir, woher sollte er wissen, ob er soweit in Ordnung war oder nicht?

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber es ist wirklich ein Problem, wenn du kein Blut zu dir nimmst. Deine Entwicklung verläuft dann nicht optimal und das lässt sich nicht alles nachholen. Es gibt ein Zeitfenster für die einzelnen Schritte.“ Herbert seufzte. Normalerweise waren Vampire instinktgesteuert und nahmen sich Blut sobald der Körper danach verlangte, je jünger desto stärker war die Ausprägung dieser Gier. Alfred entsprach nicht dem klassischen Bild eines Jungvampirs. 

„Ich muss also oder ich... Was? Verblöde?“

„Nun-“

„Denkst du dir das gerade aus? Das ist Manipulation der übelsten Sorte! Erpressung! Der Professor konnte das auch-“ Alfred schlug sich vor den Mund. Er war kalkweiß und starrte Herbert aus unnatürlich geweiteten Augen an. 

„Ich erzähle dir keine Märchen. Unser ganzer Friedhof ist voller Vampire, die mit der absoluten Mindestmenge an Blut existieren. Mehr ist das nicht. Es hat mit Leben nicht viel zu tun. Einigen merkt man es nicht sofort an - deren Verwandlung ist in halbwegs geordneten Bahnen verlaufen. Andere haben leider deutliche Defizite.“ Alfred war noch immer blass, schien jedoch dankbar und erleichtert, dass Herbert nicht auf seinen Kommentar bezüglich Abronsius einging. 

Es kostete ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, aber Alfred brauchte dringend mehr Vertrauen in ihn und wenn er ihm in irgendeiner Weise entgegenkommen konnte, würde er sein Möglichstes versuchen. 

„Und wer ist daran Schuld?“, fragte Alfred leise. Unsicher. 

Herbert zögerte. Natürlich kannte er die Antwort und er war auch grundsätzlich dafür, die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber sein Vater käme nicht gut dabei weg.

„Dein Vater?“ Herbert seufzte. Selbstverständlich hatte Alfred es sich selbst zusammengereimt. Er war einfach ein kluger Mann. 

„Auch, ja. Papa hatte etwas Pech nach seiner Verwandlung. Sein Erschaffer, selbst ein recht junger Vampir, fiel Jägern in die Hände und wurde vernichtet. Papa war danach auf sich alleine gestellt und hat viele Sachen durch Versuch und Irrtum gelernt. Das... Er hat eine Menge Vampire erschaffen bevor ihm bewusst wurde, was für eine Verantwortung damit einhergeht. Danach hat er nur noch ein paar potenzielle Gefährtinnen und eben mich verwandelt. Und nun dich.“

„Mich.“ Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist... Du warst das, nicht er. - Oder?“ 

Herbert setzte sich vorsichtig ans äußerste Ende des Bettes. Alfred sollte nicht immer zu ihm hochsehen müssen und, der für ihn wichtigere Punkt, er war ihm so zumindest etwas näher. 

„Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, dass auch er dir Blut gibt. Ich wollte, dass du...“ Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Was, wenn Alfred ihm bestätigen würde, dass er die Beziehung zwischen ihnen unwiederbringlich zerstört hatte?

Alfred setzte mehrfach zu sprechen an bevor er schließlich Erfolg hatte.

„Sind demnach alle Vampire da draußen seine Geschöpfe?“

Für einen Moment musste Herbert die Augen schließen um sich zu sammeln. Alfred, dieses wunderbare Wesen, war trotz der jüngsten Vorkommnisse bereit, ihn vom Haken zu lassen, ihn zu schützen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Herbert mit der Antwort zu kämpfen hatte und wechselte von sich aus das Thema. Womit hatte er ihn nur verdient?

Garnicht. 

Diese Gewissheit holte Herbert ruckartig zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen und er unterdrückte ein Wimmern. Zweimal holte er tief Luft bevor er sich ausreichend unter Kontrolle wähnte und weitersprechen konnte. 

„Nein, bei Weitem nicht alle. Die meisten sind ein gutes Stück jünger als er, auch jünger als ich. Sie haben ihren Weg auf unterschiedlichste Art zu uns gefunden und sind dann auf dem Friedhof eingezogen.“

„Und... Wenn man ihnen nun regelmäßig Blut geben würde? Könnte man sie dann wiederherstellen?“

„Helfen würde es allen in irgendeiner Weise. Manchen mehr, manchen weniger. Aber woher willst du die benötigten Mengen nehmen? Einmalige Gaben helfen nicht. Das Blut bei den Bällen ist ausreichend, um ihre Existenz zu sichern, mehr nicht. Und das funktioniert nur, weil sie zwischendrin schlafen.“ Herbert wusste, wie schlimm sich das anhörte. Er wollte auch mit keinem der Ewigkeitsvampire den Platz tauschen. 

„Wollen sie denn so weitermachen?“, fragte Alfred vorsichtig.

„Ja. Mit Ausnahmen. Wenn uns ein Vampir bittet, ihn nicht mehr zu wecken, dann kommen wir diesem Wunsch nach.“, antwortete Herbert widerwillig. Er hoffte von Herzen, dass Alfred darin keinen vermeintlichen Ausweg aus seiner Lage erkannte. 

„Hm.“

Alfreds Gedanken kreisten vermutlich in seinem Kopf und Herbert knetete nervös seine Hände. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor sein Vater wieder ins Zimmer zurückkommen würde. Wie nur konnte er Alfred dazu überreden, mehr oder weniger freiwillig Blut zu trinken? 

„Kannst du...“ Alfred stockte und Herbert sah ihn aufmunternd an. 

„Ja?“

„Ich verstehe, dass ich wohl erstmal Blut trinken sollte und danach überlegen, was ich will, da es anders herum ungesund ist. Ehm, es ist nur...“ Alfred schaute zu den Flaschen, dann zu Herbert. „Was ist besser?“

„Für dich jetzt im Moment? Mein Blut. Du hattest zu wenig davon nach der Verwandlung. Menschenblut ist aber prima, von daher kannst du auch bedenkenlos die Flaschen wählen, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

„Ich... Keine Ahnung, ob ich dich darum bitten darf, aber...“ Er schluckte und redete dann schnell weiter. Zumindest versuchte er es, denn es war kein Wort zu hören. Erschrocken fasste sich Alfred an den Hals. 

„Du musst Luft holen.“ Zum Dank für seinen Hinweis wurde Herbert angeschaut als sei er irre. „Nein, wirklich. Du brauchst den Sauerstoff nicht mehr aber deine Stimmbänder funktionieren nur mit Luftstrom.“ Alfred schaute irritiert und holte Luft. 

„Oh!“ Alfred schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Daran hätte ich denken können.“ Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war mehr daran interessiert zu erfahren, was Alfred auf dem Herzen hatte. 

„Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob... Ist es möglich, dein Blut in einem Becher...?“ 

„Oh, sicher!“ Herbert sprang auf und Alfred zuckte nur minimal zusammen. „Ich bin gleich wieder da!“ Er stürzte zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Huch!“

„Vorsicht!“ Sein Vater nahm seine Hand von Herberts Brust. Ohne seine Reflexe wäre Herbert geradewegs in ihn hineingerannt. 

„Ich brauche einen Becher!“ Sein Vater nickte nur und ließ ihn vorbeigehen. Natürlich. Er hatte mit Sicherheit jedes Wort gehört. 

Herbert tanzte beinahe in die Küche. Alfred würde Blut nehmen. Und er hatte sich getraut und Herbert um einen Gefallen gebeten. Es war nicht alles verloren! 

Er fand einen Becher, spülte den Staub ab und ritzte sich schließlich der Länge nach den Unterarm auf. Der Becher war rasch gefüllt und Herbert verschloss die Wunde. Anschließend hastete er durch die Gänge zu seinem Zimmer so schnell er konnte, ohne das Blut zu verschütten. 

Sein Vater war nicht mehr vor der Tür und Herbert rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Nicht, dass er Herberts Bemühungen zunichte gemacht hatte. Vorsichtig lugte er ins Zimmer. Da saßen sie, Alfred am Kopfende, sein Vater am Fußende, und unterhielten sich leise. 

„... Ich hatte unheimliches Glück, dass mein Erschaffer lange genug an meiner Seite war, dass ich stark genug war, meine ganzen Fehler zu überleben. Als neuer Vampir hätte ich wohl keine Chance gehabt.“

„Wurden in dem Zeitraum auch viele der Vampire draußen auf dem Friedhof erschaffen?“

„Ja. Ich wollte nicht alleine sein und hatte natürlich keinerlei Ahnung, was ich tat. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern oder wusste es schlicht nicht zu schätzen, was mein Erschaffer für mich getan hatte. Es reicht nicht aus, einem Vampir zu sagen, er solle sich vom Tageslicht fern halten. Man muss schon auch ausreichend Nahrung zur Verfügung stellen. Natürlich ist die Blutgier da, aber wenn keine Menschen in der Umgebung sind, kann die Gier sie nicht herbeizaubern. Dann nimmt man Tiere, aber das ist nur mäßig verträglich am Anfang. Bauchschmerzen sind keine Seltenheit. Dann wird weniger getrunken als nötig... Es ist ein Teufelskreis. Ich bedauere meine mangelhafte Fürsorge wirklich, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern.“ Herbert konnte es kaum fassen. Sein Vater sprach offen über seine Verfehlungen. Wenn er es nicht mit eigenen Ohren gehört hätte, würde er es nicht glauben. 

„Und warum... Du wolltest mich wegschicken.“ Alfred klang gleichermaßen enttäuscht und ungläubig. 

„Nein, ich wollte, dass du bleibst. Allerdings aus freien Stücken - aufhalten werde ich dich nicht.“

„Dann... Warum?“

„Du warst uns nicht besonders zugetan.“ Sein Vater seufzte. „Ich bin froh, dass du trotz allem noch hier bist.“

Herbert fand, dies war ein guter Zeitpunkt, um das Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Er schob sich durch die Tür und stand kurz darauf unschlüssig vor dem Bett. Sein Platz war ja nun belegt. Sein Vater schien seine Unsicherheit zu fühlen, denn er rutschte in die Mitte der Matratze und überließ Herbert den Platz auf der Bettkante. 

„Hier.“ Alfred nahm ihm den Becher ab und beäugte den Inhalt. 

„Es fühlt sich kalt an.“

„Das lässt sich nur schwer ändern, wenn du es nicht selbst zapfen möchtest.“ Herbert überlegte. „Ich könnte einen Becher über dem Feuer wärmen und es umfüllen.“

„Nein!“, rief Alfred entsetzt. „Bitte. Mach dir keine Umstände!“ Natürlich würde es zusätzliche Mühe bedeuten, aber Herbert bedauerte es sehr, dass Alfred die Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht zog, dass Herbert das womöglich gerne tun würde. 

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Alfred den Becher leergetrunken und stellte ihn neben sich auf den Boden. 

„Danke. Aber... Meine Magenschmerzen sind weniger geworden. Der Hunger leider nicht.“ Alfred sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich bin scheinbar nicht ganz normal.“ 

„Nein, Cherí, du bist völlig normal. Ungewöhnlich war vielmehr deine Selbstbeherrschung. Üblicherweise fallen junge Vampire über alles her was Blut beinhaltet, wenn sie ein gewisses Maß an Hunger leiden. Wenn du Magenschmerzen hattest, wundert es mich wirklich, dass du dich noch unterhalten konntest und nicht völlig von der Rolle warst.“

„Ja? Vorhin ging es... Aber jetzt? Scheinbar kam der Hunger beim Essen.“ Er grinste schief. „Dann nehme ich jetzt noch eine der Flaschen, ja?“ Herberts Vater nickte. 

„Natürlich. Oder du gibst mir den Becher.“ Alfred machte große Augen und schien nicht abgeneigt. 

„Papa, vielleicht ist es garnicht so der Hunger.“, gab Herbert zu bedenken und Alfred protestierte lautstark. Herbert fauchte und knurrte, „Jetzt warte doch!“, sobald er Ruhe gab. 

„Worauf möchtest du hinaus?“, fragte sein Vater ruhig als wäre nichts geschehen. 

„Er hatte eine gute Menge und, während ich ihm glaube, dass er noch etwas vertragen könnte, denke ich, er braucht etwas, wo er die Zähne darin vergraben kann.“ Herbert wandte sich zu ihm. „Instinkte... Ich meine, wir sind nicht dafür gemacht, Blut aus Glas oder Blech zu trinken.“

„Ich gebe dir recht.“ 

„Ja?“ 

„Natürlich. Das macht absolut Sinn. Selbst unsere Friedhofsbewohner werden so nicht glücklich und die sind zum größten Teil sehr abgestumpft. Dass ein Frischling das braucht, erscheint mir nur logisch.“ 

„Ich habe Hunger...“, jammerte Alfred am anderen Ende des Bettes. Herbert sah zu ihm und erwartete einen gierigen Gesichtsausdruck. Mit der Niedergeschlagenheit hatte er nicht gerechnet und wieder einmal drohte sein Herz zu brechen. 

„Du bekommst doch etwas. Cherí, bitte, keiner hat gesagt, dass du leer ausgehen wirst.“, versuchte Herbert ihn zu beruhigen. Sein Vater sah dagegen keinen Nutzen in Erklärungen. Er ritzte sich, zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht, das Handgelenk auf und hielt es Alfred unter die Nase. Und er hatte Erfolg. 

Alfred packte seinen Arm und schlug die Zähne mit erstaunlicher Präzision in die Ader. Er trank hastig und verschluckte sich mehrfach, doch er ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hielt er inne. Er blinzelte, ließ schließlich den Arm los und hob den Kopf. Herberts erster Gedanke war, dass er ihm Essmanieren beibringen müsse, doch dann schüttelte er über sich den Kopf. Als ob das im Moment wichtig wäre. 

„... Besser?“

„Oh... Ja, hervorragend.“ Alfreds Stimme hatte eine, in Herberts Ohren, sehr aufregende Tonlage angenommen. Er schnurrte beinahe. Alfred der Mensch war schon faszinierend gewesen. Alfred der Vampir war nochmal eine andere Hausnummer. Der blutverschmierte Mund passte großartig ins Bild und Herbert rutschte etwas unruhig im Bett herum. 

„Spannend, hm?“ Sein Vater warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. Herbert verdrehte die Augen aber er musste ihm recht geben. Es war unglaublich und er verstand nun, was seinen Vater dazu veranlasste, seine Auserkorenen zu verwandeln. 

Er konnte ihn nicht mehr hergeben. Er würde ihn nicht mehr hergeben. Niemals. Er würde Alfred zeigen, dass er hierher gehörte. Ins Schloss und and seine Seite. 

In Herbert reifte ein Plan. 

„Papa, ich habe eine Bitte.“

—


	26. Chapter 26

Oh, sein Vater war wenig begeistert gewesen von Herberts Plan. Dieser war davon ausgegangen, er würde ihn kurz einweihen und dann zurück zu Alfred gehen um zu sehen, ob er ihn während seiner ersten Tagruhe im Zimmer dulden würde, doch da hatte er sich vertan. Sein Vater hatte sich auf keine Diskussion im Flur vor der Zimmertür eingelassen - diesen Teil begrüßte Herbert sogar, denn er wollte ja das Geheimnis wahren, um die Überraschung nicht zu verderben. 

Doch auch im Kaminzimmer kam er lange nicht wirklich zu Wort. 

„Herbert, das ist Wahnsinn! Wenn dir etwas passiert! Das sind nicht mal eben zwei Stunden, das sind über tausend Kilometer. Einfache Strecke, möchte ich betonen! Das schaffst du nicht in einer Nacht. Was, wenn du keinen geeigneten Schlafplatz findest?“

„Papa, das hatten wir jetzt schon x-mal. Ich komme hin und zurück in einer Nacht, das geht!“

„Das geht nicht! Du bist schnell, ja. Sehr schnell. Aber du kannst nicht fliegen. Wie willst du das machen?“ Herbert warf die Hände in die Luft. 

„Schnell rennen?“ 

„Herbert...“

„Du weißt, wie schnell ein Pferd laufen kann. Sie erscheinen uns langsam, Menschen finden sie schnell. Wenn wir rennen, sind wir für Menschen nicht mehr zu sehen und auch wir müssen genauer hinschauen. Vampire sind um ein vielfaches schneller als Pferde.“

„Du kennst aber den Faktor nicht. Und du kannst nicht mit voller Geschwindigkeit geradeaus rennen. Unwegsames Gelände. Vom Schnee mal ganz abgesehen. Das... Herbert, nein!“ Sein Vater schaute ihn über seine gefalteten Hände hinweg eindringlich an. Wenigstens hatte er sich mittlerweile in den Sessel gegenüber von Herberts Platz auf dem Sofa gesetzt. In der ersten halben Stunde hatte er endlose Kreise im Raum gezogen und Herbert fast den Verstand gekostet. 

„Dann schlafe ich im Keller des Professors.“

„Ist der fensterlos? Was ist mit dem Haus? Wer geht da ein und aus? Abronsius war einige Zeit nicht mehr zu Hause. Wer weiß, was damit geschehen ist seitdem.“

„Nun übertreibst du. Papa, was soll damit sein? Die Nachbarin hat ein Auge darauf. So lange sie nichts von seinem Ableben erfährt, passiert nichts mit der Hütte. Und selbst dann wäre wahrscheinlich Alfred der Erbe. Das er nicht antreten kann, ja, sicher. Ich bin auch nicht blöd.“

„Nur wahnsinnig...“

„Sagtest du bereits.“ Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich brauche deine Erlaubnis nicht. Mir wäre wohler damit, aber...“ Er seufzte. Herbert wusste, dass sein Plan hart an die Grenze dessen ging, was ein Vampir zu leisten vermochte. Es würde ihm helfen, wenn sein Vater an seinen Erfolg glauben würde und ihm seinen Segen gäbe. Dennoch würde er auch gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch gehen, zu wichtig war ihm das Ganze. „Das Blut bekomme ich trotzdem oder verweigerst du mir die Hilfe?“ Sein Vater fauchte.

„Du...! Verflucht, Herbert! Du riskierst deine verdammte Existenz für eine Flöte und eine Grünpflanze!“ Er machte eine Satz über den Tisch und ging vor Herbert in die Hocke. „Kind, bitte! Ich verstehe, was du damit erreichen willst, aber-“

„Mir ist es das wert, Papa. Sollte dir das nicht genug sein?“ 

„Luzifer, Herbert...“ Sein Vater ließ seinen Kopf auf Herberts Knie sinken. „Ich werde hier zu Hause durchdrehen, während ich auf deine Rückkehr lauere.“ Herbert löste die Schleife und kämmte die Haare mit den Fingern durch. 

„Sarah und Alfred brauchen dich dringend hier. Zudem bin ich alleine schneller.“

„Das weiß ich alles, aber der bloße Gedanke an dein Abenteuer bring mich fast um den Verstand. Ich werde nicht wissen, ob es dir gut geht, ob du Hilfe brauchst.“ Er seufzte ergeben. „Natürlich warst du schon öfter und auch wesentlich länger alleine unterwegs, aber das hier...“

Herbert hatte geglaubt, nichts könnte ihn mehr treffen als Alfreds Kummer in der letzten Zeit, doch nun musste er feststellen, dass das ein Irrtum gewesen war. Die Angst seines Vater um ihn war noch schwerer zu ertragen und dazu kam, dass er ihn dieser Angst wissentlich aussetzte.

„Papa... Es tut mit leid, aber ich muss das tun.“ Er beugte sich nach vorne und legte seine Stirn auf seinen Rücken. „Versteh das doch.“

„Ich verstehe das. Es nachzuvollziehen fällt mir schwer. Es dennoch zu akzeptieren ist noch schwerer. Aber, nichtsdestotrotz, werde ich dir helfen so gut ich kann.“ Er stupste Herbert in die Seite und richtete sich auf sobald Herbert sich zurückzog. „Ich gehe ein paar Flaschen Blut trinken, dann kannst du etwas haben und ich bekomme noch eine halbe Stunde deiner Zeit. Anschließend werde ich noch kurz ins Dorf gehen, damit ich am Abend nochmal etwas abgeben kann. Das erspart dir den zusätzlichen Weg und den damit verbundenen Zeitaufwand.“

„Danke, danke, danke...“ Herbert konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er sank gegen die Sofalehne und schloss die Augen. Nun, da er seinen Entschluss nicht mehr verteidigen musste, wurde ihm erst dessen gesamte Tragweite bewusst. Sein Vater hatte recht, es war wahnsinnig. Aber Herbert wusste auch, dass er es schaffen konnte. 

„Hier bin ich wieder.“ Sein Vater setzte sich neben ihn, zog ihn auf seine Beine und legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Bedien dich.“

„Gleich, Papa, gleich.“ Zuerst brauchte Herbert ein paar Minuten Nähe. Er wusste, er sollte so schnell wie möglich trinken, da schon bald die nächste Ration anstand. Derlei kurze Trinkabstände waren ungewöhnlich für einen Vampir seines Alters und nicht wirklich empfehlenswert, doch in dem Fall wollte er nehmen was er bekommen konnte, da unterwegs keine Zeit wäre um zu essen. Schließlich hatte er sich gefangen und trank soviel er runterbekam. 

„Genug?“

„Ja, ich fühle mich jetzt schon voll bis obenhin.“

„Dann nur noch eine Kleinigkeit am Abend. Das ist gut so - dann schwappt nicht so viel Flüssigkeit in deinem Magen herum.“ Sein Vater hielt Herbert weiterhin fest und lehnte sich mit ihm im Arm zurück. „Ein paar Minuten noch, ja?“

Herbert, der sich auch nur ungern lösen wollte, willigte gerne ein. 

—

Alfred war ihm gegenüber nicht unfreundlich aber recht kühl gewesen, wie Herbert fand. Er war aber bereit sich einzugestehen, dass er selbst emotional sehr angeschlagen war und die Dinge somit vermutlich etwas falsch einschätzte. Er gab sich damit zufrieden, dass er den Tag neben ihm im Bett verbringen durfte, jeder an einer Bettkante, und nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn am späten Nachmittag noch etwas beim Schlafen zu beobachten. 

Er sah besser aus. Natürlich war er nun ein Vampir und die sahen selten aus wie das blühende Leben, aber Alfreds jetzige Blässe wirkte definitiv gesünder als seine ehemals ausgemergelte und völlig erschöpfte Gestalt. Nachdem er nun eine gute Menge Blut zu sich genommen hatte, sah er auch nicht mehr aus wie ein Knochensack. Er war schmal, schmäler als Herbert, aber nicht mehr mager. In Herberts Augen war er zum anbeißen. 

Und so brauchte er eine Weile, bis er sich von seinem Anblick losreißen konnte. Er nahm sich noch die Zeit und wühlte in seinen Schränken nach Wechselsachen für Alfred und legte sie nicht übersehbar auf eine Sessellehne. Er würde seinen Vater bitten, ihn nachdrücklich an ein Bad zu erinnern. Er hatte sich gerade mal aus einer abgetragenen Garnitur Klamotten in die nächste gepackt nach seinem unfreiwilligen Schläfchen im Schnee. 

Herbert sah sich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm um und schloss dann leise aber mit Nachdruck die Tür hinter sich. 

„Guten Abend.“ Sein Vater trat aus den Schatten auf ihn zu und ließ seinen Blick über Herbert wandern. 

„Guten Abend. Zufrieden?“

„Hast du extra Sachen mit, dass du dich in Königsberg trocken legen kannst?“

„Ja.“ Herbert wollte „natürlich“ hinterher setzten, doch er schluckte es hinunter. Sein Vater machte sich nur Sorgen, das wusste er. „Ich habe auch noch einen Beutel für die Flöte mir und einige Decken, um sie zu polstern. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie sie aufbewahrt wird.“ Er deutete auf den Beutel auf seinem Rücken. 

„Wie schützt du die Pflanze vor der Kälte?“

„Ich werde sie einwickeln, falls das möglich ist. Ich habe ja keine Vorstellung, was für Ausmaße das gute Stück hat.“ Sein Vater nickte. 

„Dann trink noch ein paar Schlucke und schau, dass du loskommst. Es ist nahezu komplett dunkel.“

„Bevor ich gehe... Kannst du versuchen, Alfred von einem Bad zu überzeugen? Und vielleicht herausfinden, ob er mir die Verwandlung verziehen hat? Er hat es nicht mehr erwähnt, aber...“ Herbert zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln.

„Ich denke, er kann die Gründe mittlerweile nachvollziehen.“

„Trotzdem...?“

„Wir werden sehen. - Und nun komm.“ Herbert fiel ihm um den Hals und genehmigte sich noch ein bisschen Blut. Viel bekam er nicht mehr hinunter, aber er hatte sich lange nicht solche Mengen getrunken und fühlte sich energiegeladen wie selten. 

„Dann gehe ich jetzt, ja?“

„Ja.“ Sein Vater schob ihn von sich und nahm seine Hand. „Ich bringe dich noch zum Tor.“

Schnell waren sie durch die Flure gelaufen und als sein Vater die Tür aufstemmte, wurde das letzte Dämmerlicht von der Nacht abgelöst. Es war klar. 

„Nun, Schnee von oben hast du zumindest im Moment nicht zu befürchten. Dafür ist es kalt.“

„Egal. Das macht mir nichts.“ Herbert wäre auch im Schneesturm losgezogen, aber er war nicht undankbar, dass ihm das erspart blieb. Obwohl sich das bei der Strecke alles ändern konnte, das war ihm bewusst. 

„Pass auf dich auf!“ Er zog ihn noch ein letztes Mal in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich dich auch, Papa. Pass du auf dich und die Frischlinge auf.“ Herbert drückte ihn extra fest. 

„Natürlich. Und Kind: Ich bin stolz auf dich! Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass er es erkennen wird, aber-“ Herbert bedeutete das Lob seines Vater alles, aber er nun konnte ihn nicht weitersprechen lassen. Alles, was Alfred betraf, war ungewiss und sollte nicht ausgesprochen werden. 

So sagte er schnell, „Ja. Danke!“, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte durch das Tor hinaus in die Nacht. 

—


	27. Chapter 27

Die ersten Stunden verlief für Herbert alles wie gewünscht. Es war kalt, aber trocken und er kam gut voran. Er hatte keinerlei Vorstellung davon, wie schnell er tatsächlich war, aber sein innerer Kompass funktionierte sehr zuverlässig und so hatte er keine Veranlassung, anzuhalten um auf die Karte zu schauen. 

Leider änderte sich das Wetter je weiter nördlich er kam. Der Schnee unter seinen Füßen wurde zu Matsch. Der Boden darunter war aufgeweicht und Herbert hatte Mühe, die Geschwindigkeit zu halten. An vielen Stellen schlitterte er mehr als dass er rannte und bergauf war jeder Schritt ein Kampf. 

Herbert versucht es mit anderen Strategien. Er kletterte auf einen Baum und versuchte, von dort aus auf den nächsten zu springen. Das ging auch ganz gut und hätte ihm vermutlich sogar Spaß gemacht, aber mit Zeitdruck im Nacken war es alles andere als lustig. Schließlich würde er nicht zu spät zu einem Termin kommen sondern schlicht und ergreifend verbrennen, wenn er es nicht bis Tagesanbruch zu Abronsius‘ Haus schaffte. Natürlich könnte er sich eine Höhle oder einen anderen Unterschlupf suchen, aber das kostete alles wertvolle Zeit und der Erfolg war nicht garantiert. 

Er versuchte es abseits der Wege. Dort rutschte er weniger, musste jedoch mehr auf Stolperfallen achtgeben. 

Nach einer weiteren Stunde blieb Herbert schließlich im Windschatten einiger Tannen stehen. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen und von seiner ursprünglichen Freude an der Bewegung war nichts mehr übrig. Zudem ließen sich die aufkommenden Zweifel am Erfolg seines Unterfangens nur noch schwer unterdrücken. Wenn er nicht mindestens zwei Drittel der Strecke geschafft hätte, würde er in dieser Nacht nicht mehr ankommen. 

So packte er seine Karte aus und starrte darauf. Natürlich wusste er, wo er gestartet war, und anhand der Landschaft ließ sich gut erkennen, wo er sich mittlerweile befand. Zu seiner Freude hatte er wirklich ein gutes Stück hinter sich. Scheinbar waren die ersten paar hundert Kilometer besser gelaufen als erwartet und es trennten ihn nur noch dreihundert Kilometer von Königsberg. 

Wieder positiver gestimmt verstaute er die Karte, zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs tiefer ins Gesicht und machte sich erneut auf den Weg. 

—

Triefend nass und über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt schlich Herbert um das Haus des Professors herum. Die Straßenlaterne direkt an der Haustür gefiel ihm nicht, denn er wollte unbedingt vermeiden, dass auch nur eine Menschenseele seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Es war mittlerweile früh am Morgen und zwar ein Sonntag, doch wer wusste schon, ob nicht doch einer der Nachbarn früh das Haus verließ. In keinem der Nachbarhäusern brannte Licht, doch das hieß nicht, dass auch wirklich niemand wach war. Zumindest Menschen und sohl auch einige Tieren waren in großer Zahl vorhanden, wie Herbert deutlich fühlte. 

Seine Zähne juckten und er vorzog das Gesicht. Er konnte gar keinen Hunger haben und doch war er abgelenkt von dem reichhaltigen Angebot um ihn herum. Herbert schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich, sich auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er musste unentdeckt in dieses Haus und er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. 

Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Schloss der Kellertür vor sich. Vielleicht passte der Schlüssel, den sein Vater aus der Tasche der Professors geborgen hatte, ja auch dort hinein. Einen Versuch wäre es wert. Herbert fischte den Schlüssel heraus, steckte ihn ins Schloss und drehte ihn vorsichtig. Es funktionierte. Innerlich jubelnd öffnete er möglichst lautlos die Tür und schlüpfte ins Haus. Anschließend schloss er hinter sich wieder ab und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. 

Klonk!

Leise fluchend rieb Herbert sich den Kopf. Verdammte Hundehütte... Wer baute denn so niedrige Decken? Lächerlich und völlig unpraktisch. Verschnupft sah er sich um. Dunkel war es zumindest. Ein Fenster konnte er im ersten Anlauf nicht entdecken. Das war immerhin etwas. 

Herbert streifte den Umhang ab, legte ihn mit der Innenseite auf den Boden und stellte sich darauf. Wenn er seinen Besuch unbemerkt halten wollte, durfte er keine Spuren hinterlassen und dazu gehörten auch Fußabdrücke. Zum einen würden sie der Putzfrau auffallen und zum anderen waren seine Füße wesentlich größer als Alfreds und Abronsius’. Somit wäre klar, dass ein Fremder im Haus gewesen war und galt es zu vermeiden. 

Mit klammen Fingern zog er sich die durchweichten Stiefel und Socken sowie die nasse Hose aus. Es war ärgerlich, dass er keine Ersatzschuhe mitgebracht hatte, denn somit würde er am Abend wieder in die nassen Dinger steigen müssen und beim bloßen Gedanken daran schüttelte es ihn. Da halfen dann auch die frischen, trockenen Socken kein Stück, aber zumindest würde er davor gut schlafen können. 

Herbert wickelte die Klamotten zu einem Knäuel zusammen und stopfte diesen in seinen Beutel. Er wollte nichts herumliegen lassen, da man ja nie wissen konnte, ob man schnell verschwinden musste. Den Beutel packte er auf einen Schrank - keiner würde ihn dort finden, da in diesem Haus scheinbar alle ungefähr Herberts Größe mit zwölf Jahren entsprachen. Die Stiefel würde er mit nach oben nehmen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und es brannte irgendwo ein Feuer, vor dem er sie einige Minuten abstellen könnte. Der Professor war ein Geizhals gewesen, aber wer Bücher und Schriften verehrte, wollte sie doch bestimmt bestmöglich erhalten und ließ somit zumindest die Bibliothek, das Arbeitszimmer oder was auch immer nicht komplett auskühlen. 

Auch das Erdgeschoss wirkte auf Herbert recht bedrückend, aber was erwartete er auch? Es war nunmal kein Schloss. Er schaute sich um. Überall Bücher und Bücher und Papierberge auf sämtlichen Oberflächen. Aufgelockert wurde das Ganze nur durch Schreibmaterialien. Herbert sah in einige Zimmer, doch es bot sich ihm überall das gleiche Bild. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, aber dennoch konnte er nicht umhin und musste an Alfred denken. Ein junger Mann, der in diesem Chaos seine Kindheit und Jugend verbracht hatte. Das musste doch trostlos gewesen sein?

Die Küche war extrem sauber und wirkte neuer als der Rest des Hauses. Vermutlich wurde sie selten benutzt, schlussfolgerte Herbert. Neugierig öffnete er ein paar Schränke, doch viel gab es nicht zu sehen. Vorräte waren fast keine da und er erlaubte sich zu hoffen, dass das nur an der langen Reise lag. Natürlich schaute man davor, dass nichts verderbliches zurückblieb, dass dann in der eigenen Abwesenheit verrottete. Vermutlich war die Zugehfrau angehalten, Lebensmittel zu beschaffen sobald sich die Zeit der geplanten Rückkehr nährte. Oder vielleicht wartete sie auf eine Nachricht?

In der Stube wurde tatsächlich geheizt und Herbert platzierte seine Stiefel neben dem Ofen, nachdem er die Sohlen für sauber und trocken genug eingestuft hatte. Auch hier war alles auf Arbeit ausgerichtet und Herbert war nun sicher, dass es keinen abgetrennten Arbeitsbereich gab. Das ganze Haus war das Arbeitszimmer. Doch wo fand er dann die Pflanze? Und, vermutlich noch besser versteckt, die Querflöte?

Er schnaubte. Natürlich hätte er ohnehin in jeden Winkel geschaut - in der Ewigkeit war man entweder neugierig oder man stumpfte ab - aber die Ungewissheit, ob er auch fand was er suchte, beunruhigte ihn etwas. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Selbst an regnerischen Tagen konnte er nicht ewig wachbleiben und am Abend sollte er umgehend aufbrechen. 

Etwas schneller lief er nun die Treppe nach oben und sah in die Zimmer. Viele waren es nicht mehr, das Haus war nicht groß. Zunächst fand er das Schlafzimmer des Professors. Zumindest das Bett war frei, ansonsten sah es aus wie restlichen Haus. 

Nebenan war eine Rumpelkammer. Herbert verdrehte die Augen. Wenn er die Querflöte nicht fand, würde er sich durch diesen Raum arbeiten müssen. Er hoffte sehr, das würde ihm erspart bleiben. 

Somit musste hinter der letzten Tür Alfreds Reich liegen. Herbert schluckte. Wahrscheinlich würde Alfred es nie wieder sehen. Vorsichtig betrat er das Zimmer blieb gleich hinter der Tür stehen. Es war klein. Kleiner als das Zimmer des Professors aber wenigstens etwas größer als die Rumpelkammer. Und es war aufgeräumt. Der Schreibtisch bog sich unter den Papieren, aber die Bücher waren an beiden Seiten ordentlich aufgestapelt und scheinbar auch sortiert. Dann, als Herberts Blick zum Fenster wanderte, sah er sie. Alfreds Pflanze. 

Ein eher unscheinbares Ding. Herbert hatte wenig Interesse an Pflanzen aber er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass es eine Grünlilie war. Sie stammte aus Afrika und somit war fraglich, wie gut sie mit der Kälte zurechtkommen würde. Der Vorteil war, sie wirkte recht geschmeidig und wenn er vorsichtig war, die Blätter etwas sortierte, konnte er sie wohl gut einwickeln. Zudem war sie nicht sehr groß, das war ein weiterer Pluspunkt. 

Herbert prüfte die Erde. Staubtrocken war sie nicht aber nur noch sehr, sehr leicht feucht. Gut, dann froren die Wurzeln nicht gleich ein. Es würde schon gutgehen. Es musste. 

Blieb die Frage, wo Alfred wohl die Flöte verstaut hatte. Auf den ersten blick sah er sie nicht, aber das hieß nicht viel. Sie könnte statt in einem Kasten in einem Beutel liegen - den er allerdings auch nicht entdecken konnte. Hm. Dann war nun der Schrank an der Reihe. 

Zwei Fächer Kleidung. Herbert nahm einzelne Stücke heraus und hielt sie vor sich hin. Der Zustand war in Ordnung, aber ansprechend waren die Sachen nicht gerade. Dennoch sollte er sie wohl einpacken, wenn er noch Platz fand im Beutel. Auf der anderen Seite musste das Haus ohnehin komplett leergeräumt werden und Herbert beschloss, sämtliche Entscheidungen diesbezüglich Alfred zu überlassen. Natürlich würde er Hilfe anbieten. Vielleicht war es auch möglich, einen Menschen zu finden der diese Aufgabe übernehmen könnte? Paul fiel ihm ein... Er musste das mit seinem Vater besprechen. 

Aber die Flöte musste er finden. Ihretwegen war er hergekommen - er würde nicht ohne sie gehen. Doch im Schrank war sie nicht. Überhaupt befanden sich gar keine persönlichen Gegenstände darin. Wie konnte das sein? Das Leben bestand doch nicht nur aus Wissenschaft und Schlaf? Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. Kein Wunder war Alfred so entzückt gewesen, als er ihm vorspielte. 

Seine letzte Hoffnung war die kleine Kommode neben dem Bett. Herbert öffnete die oberste Schublade und schrak zurück. Oh, verdammt! Da war mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit die Querflöte in ihrem Kasten. Und darüber drapiert war eine wunderschöne Silberkette, vermutlich ein weiteres Erbstück von Alfreds Mutter. Inklusive Kreuzanhänger. 

Natürlich. 

Herbert fauchte.


	28. Chapter 28

Herbert hatte sich Alfreds Schreibtischstuhl hergezogen und starrte nun schon seit Minuten auf die Kommode vor sich. Er hatte die Schublade augenblicklich zu gekickt, fühlte sich jedoch auch ohne den Sichtkontakt nur mäßig wohl. Kreuze waren so eine Sache. Als Mensch hatte Herbert immer gedacht, die Wirkung auf Vampire wäre hausgemacht und würde ihn nicht betreffen, da er nicht gläubig war, doch er musste feststellen, dass es nicht so einfach war. Silber berühren konnte er auch nicht - egal, ob er daran glaubte oder nicht. Ähnlich schien es sich mit Kreuzen zu verhalten. 

Was sollte er tun? Vor dem Fenster graute der Tag und er sollte sich bereits auf den Weg in den Keller begeben. Er könnte die Schublade herausnehmen und umdrehen. Wenn er mit irgendeinem Gegenstand den Flötenkasten von der Kette wegschob und dann ein Kissen auf das Kreuz warf, sollte es ihm möglich sein, das Instrument zu bergen. Sie würde einige Zentimeter fallen, aber geschützt im Kasten sollte das kein Problem darstellen. Wenn sie gut verpackt war. Was er nicht wusste. Wenn es überhaupt die Flöte war. Vielleicht müsste er die Schublade auch mit Gewalt herausziehen. 

In jedem Fall würde er Unordnung hinterlassen, und wer konnte wissen, ob heute der Tag war, an dem die Pflanze gegossen werden sollte...? Gut, es war Wochenende, aber wollte er wirklich riskieren, dass die Anwesenheit einer Person auffiel? Was, wenn daraufhin das Haus abgesucht wurde?

In jeden Fall würde die Dame die Pflanze vermissen, aber sobald Herbert weg war, wäre das vermutlich egal. Außer... Unregelmäßigkeiten würden es Alfred erschweren, an sein Erbe zu gelangen. Selbst wenn der Professor ihn nicht bedacht hatte, waren wohl irgendwo im Haus noch Dinge, die seine Eltern hinterlassen hatten. 

Herbert verfluchte seine ungestüme Herangehensweise. Möglicherweise hatte sein Vater sogar etwas in der Richtung angemerkt, Herbert hatte nicht die ganze Zeit zugehört, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde. 

Was sollte er nun tun? Was konnte er tun? Er wollte keineswegs mit leeren Händen nach Hause zurückkehren, aber er wollte auch Alfred nicht schaden. Niemals. 

Sein Blick ging zum Fenster. Leider hatte ihn sein Gefühl nicht getäuscht und es war schon fast hell draußen. Sonne wäre an diesem Tag wohl keine zu erwarten, es regnete immer noch Bindfäden, aber es war zweifellos Tag geworden. 

Herbert schloss die Augen und zwang sich, sich zu konzentrieren. Einen Plan. Er brauchte jetzt sofort einen Plan. Vielleicht könnte er der Zugehfrau einen Brief unterjubeln? Die Schrift von Abronsius wäre einfach nachzuahmen, schließlich lag das ganze Haus voll mit von ihm beschriebenen Blättern. 

Entschlossen ging er zurück ins Erdgeschoss und suchte Briefpapier. Bestimmt hatte Abronsius welches in seiner Tasche gehabt bei der Abreise und Herbert hoffte, es würde den Brief echt erscheinen lassen, wenn zumindest der richtige Briefkopf zu sehen war. 

Er fluchte mehr als einmal, bis er endlich Erfolg hatte. Nicht nur war es Tag und er, besonders nach der Anreise, müde. Nein, auch die Suche gestaltete sich kompliziert, da er ja nichts dauerhaft umlegen durfte. Alles, was er anfasste, musste anschließend wieder zurück an seinen Platz. Es war so lästig. Aber schlussendlich war es geschafft und Herbert hielt das Papier in den Händen. 

Geschrieben war der Brief recht schnell. Dank seines phänomenalen Gedächtnisses wusste er sowohl den Namen als auch die Adresse der zuständigen Dame und Alfred hatte einmal erwähnt, dass Abronsius und diese Karla per du gewesen seien, daher war die Anrede einfach. Ob er den richtigen Ton getroffen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er hoffte das beste. 

Dann hatte er eine andere Idee. Zunächst hatte er geplant, den Brief einfach einzuwerfen und abzuwarten, ob er gefunden würde. Aber da er hier in Königsberg kein Briefwertzeichen aus der Heimat zur Hand hatte, musste der Schrieb von einem Boten überreicht werden. Und eben jener Bote wurde auch mit der Aufgabe betraut, die gewünschten Gegenstände zu befördern. Somit musste ein neuer Brief her. Und er würde ihn persönlich übergeben. Der Vorteil daran war, dass er der ganzen Sache so etwas Nachdruck würde verleihen können. Er mochte seinem Vater nicht das Wasser reichen können, doch ein bisschen Überzeugungsarbeit konnte er leisten. 

Herbert starrte auf das leere Blatt vor sich. Er war wirklich, wirklich müde und es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, sich zusammenzureißen und sich zu konzentrieren. Auch war die Frage, ob er in seinem derzeitigen Zustand bei Tage vor die Tür gehen sollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass dies nicht empfehlenswert war. Und damit gelangte er zu einer äußerst unwillkommenen Erkenntnis: Er würde noch einen weiteren Tag in Königsberg bleiben müssen. 

Am Abend würde er den Brief schreiben, ihn überbringen und die Frau überzeugen, dass sie ihm alles bereitstellte. Dann wäre es allerdings zu spät, um loszugehen, denn nach den Erfahrungen, die er auf dem Hinweg gesammelt hatte, war auch Herbert bewusst, dass er wirklich eine gesamte Nacht einplanen musste. Also würde er sich etwas zu Essen suchen und dann eine weitere Nacht im Keller verbringen. 

Auch wenn diese Entscheidung wohl die vernünftigste war, durfte er garnicht daran denken, wie es seinem Vater ergehen würde, wenn er nicht in guten zwanzig Stunden, wie erwartet, im Schloss eintreffen würde. 

—

Wie immer verging die Zeit am langsamsten wenn man sich am dringendsten etwas herbeiwünschte. Herberts zweiter Tag im Keller neigte sich dem Ende zu und er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich losgehen zu können. 

Der Boden war schrecklich unbequem und die Geräusche machten ihn wahnsinnig. All die Krabbeltiere, die Nachbarn... Er vermisste das Schloss. Oder wenigstens seinen Sarg, denn die geschlossene Hülle half etwas dabei, die Umgebung auszublenden. 

Die Flöte, die Pflanze und einen Haufen für ihn vollkommen unbedeutender Bücher, die lediglich der Ablenkung dienten, hatte er fein säuberlich verpackt neben sich stehen. Karla Dinkelacker würde ihn nicht stören und sonst hatte niemand Zugang zum Haus. Sie war sehr aufgeschlossen gewesen gegenüber dem Boten und gerne bereit, ihm die Sachen herauszusuchen. Abronsius hatte in seinem Schreiben auf die Sprachbarriere hingewiesen und sie hatte daher garnicht versucht, ihm Fragen zu stellen. 

Herbert hatte ihr den Brief am frühen Abend gebracht, sich dann für ein paar Stunden entschuldigt und anschließend seine Beute abgeholt. Scheinbar war er überzeugend genug gewesen, denn er konnte keinerlei Argwohn bei ihr feststellen. Er bemühte sich um einen möglichst starken Akzent und stammelte ein paar Dankesworte, begleitet von einem strahlenden Lächeln. Es hatte viel Übung gekostet, dabei seine Reiszähne zu verbergen, aber mit der nötigen Zeit gelang einem vieles, was zuvor unmöglich erschien, und es hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Sie winkte ihm nach bis er an der nächsten Querstraße um die Ecke bog und aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand. Vielleicht winkte sie sogar noch weiter. Herbert kicherte und tanzte fröhlich die Straße hinunter, bis ihm einfiel, dass sein Gepäck einen Sterblichen wohl davon abhielt, durch die Gegend zu hüpfen. 

Nachdem er einen großen Bogen gemacht hatte, schlich er sich von der Rückseite an Alfreds ehemaliges Zuhause und betrat es erneut durch die Kellertür. Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte er in Alfreds Zimmer, so hatte er wenigstens das Gefühl, nicht völlig alleine zu sein. Gegen Morgen hatte er sich dann in den Keller begeben und das Warten hatte begonnen. 

Herbert seufzte. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit waren manchmal mehrere Nächte vergangen, ohne dass er mit irgend jemandem gesprochen hatte. Es war kaum zu glauben, wie er sich nun durch die paar Stunden Einsamkeit quälte. Alfred fehlte. Nicht, dass er permanenten Kontakt zu ihm gehabt hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber schon das Wissen, dass er nun so weit weg war, machte Herbert zu schaffen. Und auch sein Vater fehlte ihm mehr als er je für möglich gehalten hätte. Vielleicht sollte er sich diese Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis rufen, wenn er sich das nächste Mal nichts sehnlicher als seine Ruhe wünschte. 

Schließlich stand er auf. Schlafen konnte er nicht mehr und wenn er früher los ging wäre er schneller zu Hause. Herbert sah auf die verpackten Bücher. Sollte er sie wirklich mitnehmen? Das Gewicht würde ihn nicht stören, aber dann hätte er beide Arme voll und das wäre bei der Strecke eher ungut. Stehen lassen konnte er sie jedoch nicht und irgendwo einfach abladen wollte er sie auch nicht. Bücher behandelte man mit Respekt, das hatte er gelernt bevor er laufen konnte. Als Krabbelkind hatte er sich eines der Lieblingswerke seines Vaters aus dem Regal gefischt. Diese Begegnung war nicht gut ausgegangen für das Buch und zumindest den Erzählungen nach war dies der einzige Vorfall seiner Art gewesen. 

Ob es wohl einen möglichst schwer zugänglichen Dachboden gab? Dann könnte er sie dort verstecken und Alfred könnte zumindest entscheiden, was mit seinen Büchern geschah. Der Gedanke gefiel Herbert und so machte er sich auf die Suche. Er wurde recht schnell fündig - ein Dachboden konnte sich wenigstens nicht verstecken - und verstaute das Bündel. Er stellte sicher, dass es nicht direkt hinter den Ziegeln war, falls einer sich löste und es feucht werden sollte. Dann nickte er zufrieden, tanzte zurück in den Keller und machte sich bereit für den Heimweg. 

_


	29. Chapter 29

Der Beginn von Herberts Heimweg war beschwerlich, aber er war guten Mutes und kämpfte sich durch Matsch und Regen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er nasse Füße und die Hose klebte an ihm, aber das war nichts, woran er sich großartig störte. Schwieriger war, dass er seinen Griff um die Pflanze öfter korrigieren musste. Sie war nicht groß aber doch etwas unhandlich und er musste schauen, dass er das Paket nicht an der falschen Stelle packte, um den wertvollen Inhalt nicht zu zerstören. Normalerweise würde er sich den Blumenkübel auf die flache Hand stellen, aber das ging natürlich nur bei gemäßigter Geschwindigkeit. Zumindest die Querflöte war sicher verstaut in seinem Beutel. 

Je weiter südlich er kam, ins Innere des Kontinents, desto kälter wurde es und der Regen wurde zu Eisregen und schließlich zu Schnee. Es war weniger matschig aber aufgrund des Eises leider nicht weniger rutschig. Herbert fluchte fast ununterbrochen. 

Das Päckchen wurde schwerer, und Herbert fürchtete um die Pflanze. Der regennasse Stoff gefror und über kurz oder lang würde die Pflanze erfrieren. Herbert hätte sie unter seinen Umhang nehmen sollen oder doch in den Beutel stopfen, doch diese Erkenntnis kam nun etwas spät. Dennoch musste er es versuchen. So war nun das druckempfindliche Päckchen unter dem Umhand und Herbert brauchte seine bislang freie Hand, um den schweren Stoff auf Abstand zu halten. 

Vampire waren nicht nur schnell, sondern auch trittsicher. Allerdings musste Herbert zugeben, dass dieser Lauf doch eine besondere Herausforderung für seine Fähigkeiten war. Er musste noch genauer auf den Weg achten, denn mit beiden Händen anderweitig beschäftigt wäre keine mehr frei um ihn abzufangen, sollte er wider erwarten stolpern und fallen. Der dichte Schneefall half ihm dabei nicht, denn man konnte kaum die Hand vor den Augen erkennen, und bei Herberts Geschwindigkeit wurden die Schneeflocken zu kleinen Geschossen, die wie kleine Nadelstiche zu zunehmenden Schmerzen führten. 

Nach gefühlten Stunden blieb er in einem verhältnismäßig dichten Waldstück stehen und zog die Karte heraus. Bestimmt die Hälfte der Nacht war um. Während die erste Strecke auf dem Hinweg problemloser funtioniert hatte, konnte Herbert zwar darauf hoffen, sich darauf verlassen durfte er jedoch nicht, das war ihm bewusst. Wenn er nicht mindestens die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich hatte, hatte er ein Problem. 

Und tatsächlich. Die Rutscherei hatte ihn noch mehr ausgebremst als befürchtet und bis zum Schloss waren es wohl noch gute achthundert Kilometer. Herbert musste schlucken. Was sollte er tun? Sich in sein Schicksal fügen, noch einige Stunden laufen und sich dann eine Höhle suchen? Aber er wollte nicht noch einen Tag weg von zu Hause zubringen. 

Unfähig, sich sofort zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen, beschloss Herbert, zunächst einfach weiterzulaufen. Vielleicht käme er ja tatsächlich besser voran als erwartet, und er würde es entgegen aller Logik doch bis zum Schloss schaffen? Wild entschlossen stopfte er die Karte zurück in den Beutel, haderte kurz mit sich, ob er die Pflanze auch hineintun sollte, aber ließ es dann bleiben und rannte los.

Die Kälte war furchtbar. Vermutlich war es nicht schlimmer als auf dem Hinweg, aber da war er nicht nass bis auf die Haut gewesen. Nun war es kaum zu ertragen. Vampire erforen nur selten und sie konnten Kälte ganz gut ertragen, aber das überstieg beinahe Herberts Leidenfähigkeit. Dass ihn die Kälte nicht umbrachte hieß nicht, dass er sie nicht fühlte. 

Nach einigen weiteren qualvollen Stunden packte Herbert die Pflanze in den Beutel. Sie würde einfach durchhalten müssen, denn wenn er nicht schneller würde, ahnte er nichts Gutes. So durchgefroren, wie er war, befürchtete er, dass er den Tag nicht außerhalb schützender Mauern überstehen würde. Er würde nicht erfrieren, sondern einfrieren. Beziehungsweise nicht er, sondern das bisschen Blut in seinen Adern. Und das wäre sein Ende. 

Angetrieben von seiner Angst und dem dringenden Wunsch, es nicht soweit kommen zu lassen, rannte Herbert so schnell es ihm bei den Witterungsverhältnissen möglich war. Er rannte und rannte und rannte und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass die Zeit noch etwas schneller war und ihm unaufhaltsam davonlief. 

Schließlich kam ihm die Umgebung vertrauter vor, je näher er dem Schloss kam, doch er würde bestimmt noch eine Stunde brauchen, vielleicht etwas weniger. Leider wich die Nacht bereits dem Tag und Herbert schaute sich hektisch um während er rannte. Er musste sich bereit machen, einen Unterschlupf zu finden. Natürlich kannte er viele Vampirverstecke in der Nähe der Heimat, aber keines schien ihm wirklich geeignet. Auch lagen nicht viele davon direkt auf seinem Weg. Somit ging er ein gewaltiges Risiko ein, wenn er nach Sonnenaufgang weiterlief. Aber hatte er wirklich eine Wahl?

Er könnte sich etwas Blut beschaffen und bis zu einem gewissen Grad würde es ihn wohl erwärmen, doch selbst ein ganzer Hirsch würde ihm nicht durch den Tag helfen, und auch den musste er erst einmal finden. 

Herbert rannte weiter. Es schneite ununterbrochen. Nicht mehr so stark, aber die Wolkendecke würde ihm ausreichenden Schutz bieten. Bald hatte er es geschafft und er freute sich schon so sehr darauf, endlich nach Hause zu kommen und seine Lieben wiederzusehen. 

Und dann stolperte er über eine Wurzel, einen Stein oder was auch immer unter der dichten Schneedecke vorborgen war, flog im hohen Bogen durch die Luft und kam schlitterned bäuchlings auf dem Boden auf. Er hatte versucht, auf den Füßen zu landen, doch sein rechter Fuß gab nach und so hatte er sein Bestes getan, in keinem Fall auf seinen Schätzen zu landen. 

Hölle, sein Fuß. Herbert stöhnte und rappelte sich fluchend auf. Er war so weit gekommen und nun wurde er ausgebremst. Natürlich war auch weit und breit kein Versteck, in welches er sich zurückziehen konnte. Alle ihm bekannten Unterschlüpfe waren in einer ähnlichen Entfernung wie das Schloss und daher kein Zugewinn. 

Nun gut. Also musste er nach Hause. Egal wie. 

Herbert wollte aufstehen, doch es war kaum möglich. Er konnte nicht auftreten. Wie sollte er so vorankommen? Auf einem Bein hüpfend? Krabbeln? Wohl kaum! Er brauchte eine Krücke. 

Suchend sah er sich um. Natürlich lagen keine brauchbaren Stöcke sichtbar herum, aber er würde schon etwas finden. Er musste. Wenn der verdammte Schnee nur nicht so blenden würde!

Oh.

Die gesamte Umgebung wurde heller. Nicht nur weil es Tag wurde, sondern auch, weil es vereinzelte Lücken zwischen den Wolken gab. Herbert schluckte. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, aber es bestand kein Zweifel, dass er über kurz oder lang der Sonne ausgeliefert wäre. Als er sich etwas mehr Wärme gewünscht hatte, hatte er an ein Kaminfeuer gedacht und nicht an dieses todbringende Licht. 

Er hatte einen dunklen, blickdichten Umhang an. Ein weiterer dieser Art befand sich im Beutel. Vielleicht würden sie ihn auch bei direkter Sonneneinstrahlung schützen. Allerdings müsste er dafür anhalten. Seine Augen waren nicht für diese Lichtverhältnisse bestimmt und durch den Schnee wurde dieses Problem nur noch verstärkt. Wenn er sich vertan hatte, würde er verbrennen. Und wenn er recht behielt, würde er womöglich erfrieren. 

Lange Zeit blieb ihm nicht, um über seine Möglichkeiten nachzudenken, das war ihm schmerzlich bewusst. In seinem derzeitigen Schneckentempo würde er es niemals zum Schloss schaffen, bevor die Sonne die Wolken vollständig zur Seite geschoben hatte. Noch einmal versuchte er zu rennen, doch sein Fuß knickte einfach weg und er fand keinen Halt. Von den höllischen Schmerzen abgesehen war es somit einfach ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Herbert lachte freudlos. Wie sehr wünschte er sich in diesem Augenblick, er könnte tatsächlich fliegen; eine Fähigkeit, welche einige Legenden seiner Art andichteten. 

So hatte er sich das Ganze nicht vorgestellt. Er sollte längst hinter verschlossenen Türen sein, Alfred seine Mitbringsel überreicht und mindestens drei Strafpredigten vom seinem Vater ignoriert haben. Stattdessen war er soweit gekommen um dann kurz vor dem Ziel zu scheitern.


	30. Chapter 30

„Herbert! Verflucht nochmal, was zum Henker- Egal. Hoch mit dir!“ Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte sein Vater vor ihm auf und packte Herbert am Kragen bevor er überhaupt begriff was gerade passierte. Er wartete auf keine Antwort, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und zerrte ihn unsanft nach oben. Herbert schlang instinkiv seine Arme um seinen Hals und die Beine um die Hüften und hielt sich fest so gut er konnte. Je weniger er wackelte, umso schneller wären sie zu Hause. Zumindest hoffte er, dass das Schloss das Ziel war. 

Herbert schniefte und die Tränen, die ihm unaufhaltsam kamen, gefroren noch auf seinen Wangen. Seine Erleichterung war riesig, auch wenn er es kaum fassen konnte. Einen Moment war er völlig alleine gewesen und hatte sich nicht getraut, sich auszumalen, wie die folgenden Stunden für ihn aussehen würden, und nun sah es ganz danach aus, als wäre er gerettet. Bei seinem Vater zu sein bedeutete für Herbert Sicherheit. 

Schon tauchte das Schloss vor ihnen auf. Sein Vater beschleunigte noch einmal und machte einen gewaltigen Satz vom Fuß der Treppe durch die geöffnete Tür, die scheinbar von alleine hinter ihnen zukrachte. 

Mitten in der Eingangshalle blieben sie stehen. Herbert konnte garnicht von seinem Rücken klettern, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, denn seine Glieder gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Er war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes steif gefroren. Und völlig überfordert, aber das war Nebensache, wie er versuchte sich zu sagen.

Auch sein Vater brauchte einen Moment, bis er seine Stimme wiederfand, und als dies der Fall war, fluchte er erst einmal lauthals. Herbert zuckte zusammen. Es geschah selten, dass sein Vater derart die Beherrschung verlor und seine Austrahlung verhieß nichts gutes. 

„So.“ Sein Vater fauchte, nahm Herberts Hände und zog sie auseinander. „Runter.“

Herbert gehorchte und sackte augenblicklich auf dem Boden zusammen. 

„Luzifer, Kind...“ Sein Vater kniete neben ihm, nahm ihm den Beutel vom Rücken und streifte den vollgesogenen Umhang ab. 

„Papa...“

„Die Pflanze?“ Als Herbert schwach nickte, öffnete er den Beutel und entnahm das erste Päckchen. „Oh. Der Stoff ist gefroren...“

Herbert schniefte und schaute zur Seite. Er konnte garnicht hinsehen. Wenn dieses Ding nun tatsächlich erfroren wäre, würde er mit Sicherheit ausrasten. 

„Mhm.“ Herbert riskierte einen Blick. Sein Vater befühlte die Blätter und die Erde. „Die Erde ist nicht gefroren. Und ich denke, die Pflanze lebt noch.“

„Ja?“ Als Vampire hatten sie ein besonderes Gespür für den Tod. Sollte er es tatsächlich geschafft haben?

„Lass sie stehen bis heute Abend. Wenn sie dann gut aussieht, hast du Grund zur Hoffnung.“ Sein Vater stand auf und verschwand mit der Pflanze in Richtung Küche. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihr einen besser temperierten Platz anbieten als die kalte Halle. 

Herbert legte den Kopf auf sein Knie und schniefte erneut. Sein verdammter Fuß tat immer noch schrecklich weh und er hatte keinerlei Energie, sich vom Boden hochzukämpfen. Eine Hand legte sich in sein Genick, ohne, dass er davor Schritte gehört hatte. 

„Was tut weh?“

„Mein Fuß ist gebrochen.“, murmelte er, nur vage interessiert. 

„In Ordnung. Du brauchst Blut und wir sollten schauen, dass die Bruchstelle zumindest halbwegs gerade gerichtet ist.“ Die Stimme seines Vaters war warm und beruhigend. Herbert schloss die Augen. „Schläfst du jetzt ein?“

Herbert brummte. 

„Nicht hier.“ Er nahm ihn hoch und trug ihn die Treppe hoch und durch ein paar Gänge. Schließlich schob er eine Tür auf und Herberts Augen flogen auf. Den Geruch erkannte er sofort. Sein Zimmer. Und Alfred. 

Dort lag er. Er sah nicht aus wie ein schlafender Vampir, sondern erinnerte mehr an einen Menschen. Das war keine Tagruhe. Vermutlich war er irgendwann einfach vor Erschöpfung umgefallen. 

„Was...?“ Sein Vater legte Herbert neben Alfred ab und arrangierte beide ordentlich nebeneinander. 

„Er konnte nicht schlafen. Schon gestern morgen ist er bis lange nach Sonnenaufgang durch die Gänge geschlichen und letzte Nacht war furchtbar. Ich habe ihm schlussendlich gesagt, wo du dich herumtreibst und er hat es nicht gut aufgenommen.“ Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach untertrieb er mächtig. 

„Es tut mir leid. Ich-“

„Nicht jetzt. Ich möchte jedes kleine Detail hören, aber du bist am Ende deiner Kräfte und ich bin auch etwas... angeschlagen.“ Herbert folgerte daraus, dass er fast umgekommen war vor Sorge.„Ich bin sehr, sehr froh, dass ich deinen Hilferuf gehört habe und dich heimholen konnte, aber...“ Er seufzte. „Dir ist bestimmt klar, dass du die nächsten hundert Jahre Hausarrest hast?“ 

Herbert nickte. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn sein Vater nicht über diese herausragenden mentalen Fähigkeiten verfügen würde. Und wie schlimm musste es für ihn gewesen sein, vierundzwanzig Stunden um das Leben seines Kindes zu fürchten. Natürlich würde er Herbert nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Nicht, dass er daran Interesse hätte; im Moment hatte er keinerlei Bedürfnis, das Schloss je wieder zu verlassen. 

Während Herbert seinen trägen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, war sein Vater fleißig gewesen. Er hatte warmes Wasser und Wechselsachen beschafft und selbst scheinbar einige Flaschen Blut getrunken. Herbert sah einige leere Flaschen aufgereiht auf seinem Schminktisch stehen. 

„Die meisten hatte Alfred. Es hat einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet, aber schlussendlich hat er das Blut genommen.“

„Oh.“ Sofort meldete sich Herberts Gewissen. Er hatte seinen Jungvampir vernachlässigt.

„Jetzt hör auf. Du hast ihn nicht schutzlos in der Wildnis ausgesetzt.“

„Nein, aber...“ Herbert gab auf. Sein Vater schien ohnehin jeden seiner Gedanken zu lesen. Warum sollte er sich also die Mühe machen und versuchen, sich zu erklären? „Au!“ Herbert schrie auf und drehte schnell den Kopf ins Kissen. „Kannst du mich nicht warnen?“, knurrte er, als der Schmerz endlich langsam nachließ. 

„Auf den Schmerz zu warten macht es schlimmer.“, bemerkte sein Vater trocken. In seinen Augen erkannte Herbert das Bedauern, ihm wehgetan zu haben. Er umwickelte den Fuß bis über den Knöchel und fixierte somit sein Werk. „Heute Abend schauen wir danach, aber vermutlich wird nicht mehr viel zu sehen sein.“

„Alfreds Knochen haben das selbst geregelt.“

„Und eine Verwandlung ist eine Verwandlung. Das kannst du nicht vergleichen.“ Sein Vater deutete auf die Wasserschüssel. „Wenigstens Gesicht und Hände?“

Herbert nickte dankbar, schloss die Augen und ließ ihn machen. 

„Klamotten?“

„Weg damit und Decke über mich drüber...“ Herberts Wunsch wurde unverzüglich erfüllt und bereits wenige Minuten später war er zugedeckt bis zum Hals. „Schön...“, hauchte er glücklich. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und besah sich Alfred genauer. 

„Aber... Er sieht besser aus, oder?“ Herbert legte seine Hand dicht neben Alfreds und dessen Finger zuckten. 

„Er ist ein gut genährter Vampir. Das sieht man deutlich.“ Sein Vater schob Herbert etwas mehr in die Mitte des Bettes und legte sich hinter ihn. „Trotz der Sorgen, die ihn umgetrieben haben, hat er sich gut gemacht. Und jetzt bist du an der Reihe.“

Herbert war schrecklich müde, aber er war auch ein Vampir und konnte Blut nur sehr schlecht ablehnen. So nahm er das angebotene Handgelenk und vergrub seine Zähne darin. Der Hunger kam mit dem Essen und schließlich hörte er erst auf als er nachdrücklich dazu aufgefordert wurde. 

„Entschuldige. Ich habe in Königsberg gegessen, aber-“

„Alles gut.“ Sein Vater verschloss die Bisswunde und legte den Arm um Herbert. 

„Bleibst du hier?“ Als Antwort wurde er sachte gekniffen. Vermutlich war die Frage dumm gewesen. „Sarah?“

„Schläft. Aber auch sie war besorgt und wird sich freuen, dich wohlbehalten wiederzusehen.“ Sein Vater klang erschöpft. 

„Hast du geschlafen?“

„Wenig am ersten Tag.“ Und wohl keine Sekunde am zweiten. Herbert wandte sich zu ihm um und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. 

„Danke, Papa.“ 

„Natürlich.“ Sein Vater atmete hörbar aus. „Tu mir das nicht noch einmal an...“ Seine Stimme wackelte und Herberts Herz zog sich zusammen. Er zerrte so lange an der Decke, bis auch sein Vater darunter lag und er dessen Hand in seine nehmen konnte. Die andere schob er zurück an ihren alten Platz neben Alfreds, nahe genug, dass ihre Finger sich gerade so berührten. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich Alfreds Gesichtszüge entspannten. Herbert lächelte. 

„Mon Chéri...“

—


	31. Chapter 31

Herbert fühlte sich beobachtet. Das war etwas lästig, weil er gerne noch eine Weile vor sich hin gedöst hätte. Andererseits bedeutete es auch, dass er nicht mehr alleine war und die Freude über diesen Gedanken überwog. 

So öffnete er die Augen und blickte direkt in Alfreds. 

„Hallo.“

„Herbert...“ Alfreds Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Herbert streckte den Arm aus, um die eine, die tatsächlich kullerte, mit dem Finger wegzuwischen. 

„Nicht weinen, Cheri.“

„Königsberg! Was zur Hölle wolltest du dort?“ Alfred setzte sich auf. „Das ist weit weg! Sehr weit weg! Wir waren tagelang unterwegs!“

„Ich weiß, ja. Aber ich wollte etwas abholen.“ Hatte die Pflanze überlebt? Wo war die Flöte?

„Aber dann rennt man doch nicht einfach los!“ Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern. Wo war die erhoffte Wiedersehensfreude?

„Es ist die schnellste Art der Fortbewegung. Unter anderen Bedingungen hätte es riesigen Spaß gemacht.“

„Was?“ Alfred starrte ihn an.

„Ich bin noch nie eine längere Strecke gerannt. Es ist unglaublich, was wir leisten können. Und es fühlt sich toll an, sich zu fordern.“

„Oh.“ Alfred sah auf seine Hände. „Du hast vor, das zu wiederholen?“

„Natürlich!“, antwortete Herbert fröhlich. Dann verstand er die eigentliche Frage. „Nicht alleine. Und vielleicht etwas besser geplant.“ Wesentlich besser geplant. Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen, wenn er versuchen würde, ihm erneut einen solch unausgegorenen Plan zu präsentieren. 

„Kann...“ Er stockte. 

„Hm?“ Herbert nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Kannst du... was?“

„Werde ich irgendwann auch so schnell rennen können?“ War das die Frage gewesen? Oder wollte Alfred ihn begleiten? Herbert beschloss, besser nicht zu viel zu interpretieren. 

„Du wirst dich wundern, was du jetzt schon kannst. Ich war mit Sarah jagen. Sie ist schnell und war begeistert von ihren neuen Fähigkeiten.“ Alfred setzte sich aufrechter hin. 

„Ja? Ich war nie besonders... schnell. Oder stark.“ Herbert glaubte ihm nicht, fand aber, es wäre der falsche Zeitpunkt, zu widersprechen.

„Warte ab. Morgen Nacht gehen wir jagen. Das wird toll!“ Alfred wirkte gleichermaßen aufgeregt und verängstigt, aber Herbert war sich sicher, dass er eine Jagd hervorragend meistern würde. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, flog die Tür auf, Sarah stürzte herein und warf sich auf Herbert. 

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist! Breda war außer sich und Alfred war die halbe Zeit völlig weggetreten. Ansonsten ist er wie ein Irrer durch das Schloss getigert und hatte unterirdische Laune. Er hat einiges an Sachschaden hinterlassen. Dein Vater muss dich wahnsinnig lieben, dass er ihn nicht einfach weggesperrt hat. Es war unglaublich anstrengend.“ Alfred fauchte und Herbert schob Sarah von sich runter und setzte sich auf. 

„Weißt du, es ist lieb, dass du mich begrüßen kommst. Aber vielleicht gibst du mir etwas Zeit, mich anzuziehen? Und wir treffen uns in einem der Gemeinschaftsräume und nicht in meinem Bett?“ Sarah quietschte. 

„Du...!“

„Ich liege in meinem Bett - relativ unbekleidet. Magst du rausgehen, bevor ich aufstehe?“

Sarah machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und floh. Herbert lachte.

„Nicht lustig!“, zischte Alfred neben ihm. 

„Na, doch, schon.“ Dann ließ er ihre Worte Revue passieren und wurde schlagartig ernst. „Hat sie übertrieben?“

Die Muskeln in Alfreds Wangen zuckten. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil...“

Oh. Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass sein Vater am Morgen ähnliches angedeutet hatte. Aber im Moment konnte er sich noch nicht damit befassen. 

„Ich stehe jetzt auf.“ Alfred bekam große Augen, wurde entzückend rot und wandte sich augenblicklich ab. Herbert schwor, dass er seinen Blick auf sich fühlte, als er ins Bad ging. Zur Sicherheit richtete er sich noch gerader auf und gestattete sich einen aufreizenden Gang. Er konnte das, das wusste er. Seine Verehrer liebten es und sein Vater hatte ihm mehr als einmal zu verstehen gegeben, dass er es gerne vermeiden würde, seinen Sohn so zu sehen. Herbert versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern. Manchmal. 

Zufrieden grinsend schloss er die Badezimmertür hinter sich und machte sich an die Arbeit. Er wollte sich so schnell wie möglich in einen vorzeigbaren Zustand bringen, um Alfred nicht warten zu lassen. Der arme Mann hatte eine schlimme Zeit hinter sich. Nun ja, andere auch... Herbert seufzte. 

—

Als Herbert schließlich aus dem Bad kam, war das Zimmer leer. Einerseits war er enttäuscht, denn er hatte Alfreds wachsendes Interesse an seiner Person bemerkt und gehofft, darauf aufbauen zu können. Andererseits war er selbstkritisch genug um zu erkennen, dass er nicht in der besten Verfassung war. Die Gefühlsschwankungen waren ihm nicht entgangen. Von fröhlich zu ernst zu aufgeregt und erregt zu niedergeschlagen... Und das alles innerhalb von zwei Minuten. Er war sprunghaft, das hatte er sich schon oft sagen lassen müssen. In dem Ausmaß war das allerdings auch für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich. 

Er setzte sich an seinen Schminktisch, schob die Flaschen etwas zur Seite und starrte auf seine Utensilien. Normalerweise musste er keine Sekunde nachdenken, was er wollte. Entweder, er hatte sich bereits vorher einen Plan zurechtgelegt, oder er griff spontan zu einem Pinselchen und der Rest ergab sich von alleine. Leider wollte sich dieser Effekt an diesem Abend nicht einstellen. Nichts sprach ihn richtig an und so legte er den Pinsel unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurück an seinen Platz. 

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Herbert?“ 

„Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit...“ Natürlich ging die Tür dennoch auf und sein Vater betrat das Zimmer. 

„Alfred ist ziemlich aufgewühlt.“ Herbert erlaubte sich einen kurzen innerlichen Jubeltanz. „Du allerdings auch. Und du wirkst weniger glücklich dabei.“

„Ich bin auch nicht wirklich glücklich.“ Herbert nahm sich eine Bürste und fing an, seine Haare auszukämmen. Er müsste sie eigentlich waschen, hatte sich aber keine Zeit dafür nehmen wollen. 

„Was stört dich?“

„Nichts.“ Was für eine überflüssige Frage. Als gäbe es den einen bestimmten Grund und er wüsste ihn. Wenn es so einfach wäre, ginge es ihm besser. „Kannst du dich einfach um die anderen kümmern?“

„Das habe ich die letzte Stunde getan.“ Herbert blinzelte. Stunde?

„Ich war nur kurz im Bad.“

„Alfred kam vor einer knappen Stunden in die Bibliothek.“ Es sollte wahrscheinlich wertungsfrei klingen, aber Herbert war ohnehin schon gereizt. 

„Aha. Ich habe gemacht so schnell ich konnte.“ Wobei er offenbar sehr langsam war, aber Kritik konnte er im Moment gar keine ertragen. 

„Sarah sagte, sie habe dich bereits gesehen.“ Herbert nickte. „Sie erwähnte außerdem, dass sie verraten hätte, was in deiner Abwesenheit hier los war.“

„Och, Papa, lass das doch! Ja, ich hab verstanden, dass Alfred ausgerastet ist oder apathisch war. Dir ging es auch schlecht und Sarah stand leidend zwischen den Stühlen.“ Er wandte sich zur Tür. „Du kannst dir deine Nachfragen also schenken.“

„Herbert. Das hat sie mit Sicherheit anderes formuliert.“

„Hat sie nicht. Und wenn du mir jetzt sagst, ich solle nichts dramatisieren...“ Herbert fauchte. „Alfred sagte, sie habe noch untertrieben und bei dir hatte ich am Morgen auch den Eindruck. Es tut mir leid! Es war keine gute Idee, aber das hast du mir ja von Anfang an gesagt. Zufrieden?“

„Sehe ich so aus?“ Der Tonfall war sanft und nicht provozierend, wie diese Gegenfrage eigentlich erwarten ließ. Herbert machte sich daher die Mühe und sah ihn tatsächlich an bevor er ihn anblaffte. 

Sein Vater hatte sich in hunderten von Jahren äußerlich kaum verändert und bot Nacht aus, Nacht ein dasselbe Bild. Nun jedoch wirkte er deutlich angeschlagen. Nicht aus Blutmangel, sondern vor Erschöpfung. 

„Es tut mit wirklich leid...“, wiederholte Herbert kläglich. Er hatte schon in Abronsius‘ Haus begonnen, an seinem Geisteszustand zu zweifeln und der Rückweg war zum Großteil richtig furchtbar gewesen. Nun, wohlbehalten zu Hause, musste er feststellen, wie sehr die Daheimgebliebenen tatsächlich unter der Situation gelitten hatten. Und dabei hatte er sich anfangs nur ausgemalt, wie er Alfred freudestrahlend entgegentreten würde. Von dieser Traumvorstellung war er leider weit entfernt. Bereuen konnte er es dennoch nicht, denn er war mit besten Absichten gestartet. 

„Die Pflanze lebt.“ Oh. 

„Ja?“

„Ja.“

„Und die Querflöte?“

„Ist in Ordnung, soweit ich das beurteilen kann.“ Herbert nickte. Blasinstrumente waren seine Leidenschaft, nicht die seines Vaters. „Sie liegt im Arbeitszimmer. Die Pflanze habe ich in der Küche gelassen, Alfred betritt sie nicht mehr. Er sagt, der kleinste Geruch nach Essen macht ihn wahnsinnig.“ Oh.

„Das wusste ich nicht...“ Herbert versuchte, seinen Frust über diese Tatsache zu verbergen. Warum wusste sein Vater Dinge über Alfred von denen er keine Ahnung hatte? „Hat er das gesagt oder hast du es... erraten?“ Die Miene seines Vaters verdüsterte sich. 

„Er hat es ausgesprochen. Aus freien Stücken, wohlgemerkt.“

„Ich wollte nicht-“

„Doch, sicher hast du darauf angespielt, dass ich mich gerne in den Köpfen, Gedanken und Träumen anderer Leute bewege. Ich habe jedoch längst versprochen, dies bei Alfred auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Zudem ist er ein Vampir und die pflege ich üblicherweise nur selten zu manipulieren.“ Herbert nickte und versuchte erneut zu sagen, dass er das eigentlich wusste und es nicht so gemeint hatte, doch sein Vater stoppte ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Wir sind alle etwas dünnhäutig, mich eingeschlossen, und ich würde dich bitten, unüberlegte Äußerungen zu unterlassen.“

Herbert starrte ihn fassungslos an.


	32. Chapter 32

„Und vielleicht sollte ich meine eigenen Ratschlag beherzigen und aufpassen, was ich sage.“ Sein Vater sah ihn entschuldigend an, doch Herbert war nicht in der Stimmung, zu vergeben und zu vergessen. Er ging wortlos an ihm vorbei und huschte durch die Gänge zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Er wollte nach der Flöte sehen, bevor er sie Alfred präsentierte. 

Etwas irritiert, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um. Auf einem kleinen Tischchen unter einem der großen Fenster lag sie. Der Kasten war geöffnet. Vermutlich hatte sein Vater beschlossen, dass es günstig wäre, das Instrument nicht länger eingepackt in seinem kalten Kasten zu belassen, sondern sie an etwas wärmere Temperaturen heranzuführen. 

Herbert rieb die Hände an den Hosenbeinen um sicherzustellen, dass seine Finger fettfrei waren und er keine Fingerabdrücke hinterließ. Dann nahm er die Teile vorsichtig heraus und steckte sie zusammen. Das funktionierte mühelos und scheinbar war nichts verzogen. Er drehte die Flöte hin und her. Sie war nicht übermäßig hochwertig, aber in gutem Zustand und offensichtlich gerne bespielt. Herberts Herz wurde schwer, als er daran dachte, dass Alfred seine Mutter damit verband. Würde er sich wirklich freuen? Oder wäre die Anwesenheit der Flöte eine dauerhafte Erinnerung an den Verlust? Nun, da er ein Vampir war, konnte er ja noch nicht einmal mehr darauf hoffen, im Familiengrab beerdigt zu werden. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Herbert fauchte. Was, wenn ihm nun doch sein Vater hinterher gekommen war? Schnell legte er die Flöte zurück. 

„Herbert?“ Oh. 

„Ja, ich... Komm rein.“ Herbert seufzte. Nachdem ohnehin nichts nach Plan verlief, konnte er Alfred das Ding auch einfach überreichen. Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied, dass er andere Vorstellungen gehabt hatte? Die Übergabe zelebrieren wollte?

Alfred schlüpfte durch die Tür, blieb stehen und sah sich mit großen Augen um. 

„Ist das das Arbeitszimmer des Grafen?“ Herbert grinste schwach.

„Eigentlich ist es einfach nur das Arbeitszimmer. Aber da nur er es benutzt, ist es nun faktisch sein Bereich.“

„Und du? Wo arbeitest du?“ Herbert wollte ihn küssen. Jeder andere hätte es so stehen lassen und wäre davon ausgegangen, dass Herbert einfach nichts tat, was natürlich nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. 

„Ich setzte mich in Ausnahmefällen mit an den Schreibtisch. Oder ich schreibe am Küchentisch, am Schminktisch, auf dem Sofa...“

„Auf dem Sofa? Hast du dann nicht Tinte überall?“

„Nun... Ja.“ Es war gut, dass es im Schloss meist recht dunkel war. So ließen sich einige seiner Unfälle leichter ignorieren. 

„Du bist nicht... Dein Vater sagte, ich würde dich hier finden.“ Alfred klang unsicher und Herbert versuchte zu lächeln. Alfreds Gesichtsausdruck nach gelang es ihm nur mäßig, doch er schien entschlossen, die Unterhaltung am Laufen zu halten. „Warst du wirklich bei mir, nein, in meinem alten Zuhause? Was wolltest du dort? Hat du jemanden getroffen?“

„Ich war bei Karla.“

„Karla? Warum? Was wolltest du von ihr? Geht es ihr gut?“

„Geht es. Auch noch nach ihrer Begegnung mit mir.“ Herbert war enttäuscht. Was unterstellte er ihm?

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du ihr etwas getan hast. Nicht einmal gedacht. Ich war nur überrascht, dass du sie aktiv aufgesucht hast und frage mich natürlich, warum.“

„Ich wollte etwas holen und kam nicht ran, weil...“ Herbert straffte sich. Alfred hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht so gemeint, wie er es aufgenommen hatte. Wegen ähnlicher Missverständnisse hatte er sich erst mit seinem Vater in die Haare bekommen. Er wollte dies ungern wiederholen und so sagte er, „Komm her. Dann siehst du, was ich abholen war.“

Alfred zog eine Augenbraue hoch, trat aber bereitwillig neben ihn und erstarrte. 

„Sie lag unter einer silbernen Kette mit Kreuzanhänger.“

„Ja, ich... Das war die Kette meines Vaters. Hast du sie auch...?“ Er klang hoffnungsfroh und sank in sich zusammen als Herbert den Kopf schütteln musste. „Natürlich nicht, was habe ich mir dabei gedacht.“

„Es tut mir leid.“, beeilte Herbert sich zu versichern. „Ich bin schon froh, dass die Flöte keine Silberanteile enthält.“ Er schwor sich, einen Weg zu finden, die Kette samt dem unglückseligen Kreuz für Vampire verträglich einzupacken und herzubringen. Alles war möglich, wenn man nur lange genug darüber nachdachte - hoffte er.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich denke noch nicht wie ein Vampir. Ich bin nicht wirklich gut darin.“

„Ach was, warum denn?“ Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch kein Wettbewerb. Du musst nicht gut sein, du bist ein Vampir.“

„Aber sollte ich nicht-“ Herbert unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sollte er sich nicht gerade unbändig über das Mitbringsel freuen anstatt sich Gedanken über seine angeblichen Unzulänglichkeiten zu machen?

„Du bist vollkommen in Ordnung. Du machst nichts falsch und der Rest kommt mit der Zeit. Du hättest weder einen silbernen Gegenstand angefasst noch ein Kreuz jedweden Materials. Das verhindern deine Instinkte. Daran denken kannst du und darüber reden auch - Vampir hin oder her. Wahrscheinlich wird es weniger werden im Lauf der Zeit, weil du dich schlicht nicht ständig mit Dingen beschäftigen willst, mit denen du nichts anfangen kannst, aber das braucht, wie bereits gesagt, Zeit.“

Alfred schien ihn garnicht richtig gehört zu haben. Er stand nun vor dem Fenster und starrte andächtig auf den Flötenkasten samt Inhalt. 

„Nimm sie raus.“, schlug er vor. 

„Oh... Nein, ich...“ Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. Herbert zwang den nächsten Satz über seine Lippen. 

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich alleine lasse?“ Das war das allerletzte, was er tun wollte, aber er musste es anbieten. 

„Nein, ich... Ich mache das später. Kann ich sie mit in mein Zimmer nehmen?“ Alfred schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldige! Dein Zimmer natürlich!“ Herbert würde es gerne als ihr gemeinsames Reich betrachten, aber davon waren sie leider noch weit entfernt. So ignorierte er Alfreds Kommentar und nickte nur.

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich.“ Er deutete auf die Tür. „Ich zeige es dir.“

„Du hast noch mehr geholt?“ In Alfreds Kopf schien es zu rattern. 

„Ja, ich wollte zwei Sachen herbringen und das habe ich getan.“ Es hatte ihn beinahe alles gekostet, aber damit musste er Alfred nicht belasten. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm ohnehin klar, wenn Herbert die Bemerkungen der Schlossbewohner recht bedachte. 

„Das ist... Sehr nett von dir. Meinst du, ich kann selbst irgendwann noch einmal nach Königsberg?“ Alfred sah ihn beinahe flehend an. „Da sind doch noch einige Dinge, die ich gerne bei mir haben würde. Nicht alles wird auf mich warten, aber zumindest ein paar Dinge...“

„Komm mit.“ Herbert packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her. Da Alfred nun ebenfalls ein Vampir und daher mit wesentlich besserer Sicht ausgestattet war, konnten sie sich schneller bewegen und waren bald vor der Küche angelangt. Alfred blieb vor der Tür stehen und entzog sich Herberts Griff. 

„Ich kann da nicht hinein.“

„Oh, ja. Richtig. Papa erwähnte so etwas. Wartest du kurz?“

„Es ist kein Lebensmittel?“

„Auf keinen Fall!“ Alfred nickte und Herbert schob sich durch einen schmalen Spalt in die Küche. Sein Vater hatte die Pflanze in die Mitte des Raumes gestellt. So bekam sie erwas Wärme vom Ofen und keine Zugluft vom Fenster ab und hatte dennoch genug Licht, denn die Vorhänge, die normalerweise zugezogen waren, waren nun offen.

Herbert schaute genauer hin. Ein paar der Blätter waren abgeknickt, aber im Großen und Ganzen schien sie in Ordnung zu sein. Er nahm sie hoch und trug sie in den Flur, wieder darauf achtgebend, die Tür möglichst geschlossen zu halten. 

„Herbert! Ist das...“ Alfred hatte beide Hände vor dem Mund und starrte ihn, beziehungsweise die Pflanze an. 

„Deine Pflanze, ja. Eine Grünlilie, richtig?“

„Chlorophytum comosum...“, murmelte Alfred, der die Augen nicht von der Pflanze abwenden konnte.

„Sie sieht gut aus, denke ich. Ich hoffe, die Kälte hat ihr nicht geschadet.“

„Scheinbar nicht, nein...“ Alfred trat näher und berührte ein Blatt. „Sie fühlt sich lebendig an.“ Herbert lachte leise. 

„Und du machst dir Sorgen, ob du als Vampir gut genug bist?“ Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Der Professor mochte es nicht, dass ich sie bei mir im Zimmer stehen hatte. Er sagte immer, in Schlafräumen sei das nicht empfehlenswert, da Pflanzen einem nachts den Sauerstoff stehlen würden. Ich schätze, darüber müsste er sich jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen. Aber das kann er ja ohnehin nicht mehr...“ Am Ende war seine Stimme kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Er nahm Herbert die Pflanze ab und wandte sich zum gehen. 

„Nicht dein Ernst jetzt!“, fauchte Herbert bevor er sich bremsen konnte. Alfred verharrte in seiner Bewegung, drehte sich jedoch nicht wieder zu ihm um. „Hast du vor, mir das bis in alle Ewigkeit vorzuhalten?“

„Dank dir habe ich ja nun die Gelegenheit dazu!“ Alfred klang nicht minder gereizt als Herbert sich fühlte. 

„Richtig! Alternativ könntest du neben Abronsius verscharrt sein und langsam verrotten.“

„Und wenn schon!“, knurrte Alfred. 

„Soll ich nachhelfen?“, bot Herbert kreischend an. Dann konnte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken als der Blumentopf auf ihn zuflog. 

Krachend knallte er gegen die Wand, die Scherben flogen in alle Richtungen und die Grünlilie landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden. 

Herbert musste schlucken. 

„Oh...“ Alfred sank neben dem braun-grünen Häufchen auf den Boden. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und die Muskeln in seinen Wangen zuckten. Er schniefte. „Ich wollte nicht...“

Natürlich hatte er nicht geplant, das Ding zu werfen, das war Herbert durchaus klar. Dass er ihn mit irgendetwas treffen wollte und das keineswegs bereute, war ebenfalls offensichtlich. Und er konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Selbstverständlich war es lästig, dass Alfred ihm den Tod des Professors wieder und wieder vorhielt, aber wenn Herbert an seiner Stelle wäre, würde er sich mit Sicherheit nicht anders verhalten. Nun, vielleicht doch. Derjenige, der seinen Vater vernichten würde, wäre postwendend auf dem Weg in die Hölle und somit gebe es keine Gelegenheit für Vorhaltungen. 

Aber war nicht eben diese Vernichtung das erklärte Ziel von Abronsius und seinem Schüler gewesen? Herbert war nur bereit, darüber hinwegzusehen, weil er Alfred im Allgemeinen sehr gerne mochte. 

Eben dieser Alfred saß nun schluchzend auf dem Boden und hielt die Überreste der Pflanze in den Händen. Herbert beobachtete ihn für einen Moment und kniete schließlich neben ihm. Alfred versuchte, ihn nicht zu beachten, doch er reagierte auf Herberts Nähe, indem seine Hände etwas weniger zitterten. Diese Erkenntnis ließ Herbert ruhiger werden. Er war nicht schlecht für Alfred. Sie waren in einigen Dingen unterschiedlicher Meinung, aber er konnte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass Alfred ihm grundsätzlich zugetan war. 

Einer Eingebung folgend sah er über Alfreds Kopf hinweg den Gang entlang. Sein Vater beobachtete sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass er nicht alleine war, aber Herbert bedeutete ihm zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich würde er dennoch in der Nähe bleiben, aber sich wenigstens nicht sehen lassen. 

„Alfred... Der Topf hat das meiste abgefangen. Ein paar Blätter sind hinüber, aber ich denke, sie wird auch das überleben.“ Alfred runzelte die Stirn, hörte aber wenigstens auf zu weinen. 

„Vielleicht. Keine Ahnung. Ich hätte sie nicht werfen dürfen... Ich war so... Würdest du mich wirklich umbringen?“ Herbert seufzte. 

„Nein. Konntest du es?“

„Dich... Woher weißt du...? Nein.“ Er rieb sich über die Augen, verteilte dabei großzügig Erde und schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. „Ich vermisse ihn. Ist das falsch?“

„Nein.“ Was vermisste er? Seinen langjährigen Lehrer oder den Kommandanten, der für ihn mitdachte? Herbert schloss einen für Moment die Augen und rief sich zur Ordnung. Er war ungerecht. Es war sinnlos, seine eigene Sicht auf Abronsius als die allein gültige betrachten. Er war eine Art Vaterfigur für Alfred gewesen, das durfte er nicht vergessen. Allerdings würde sich zwischen Alfred und ihm nie etwas entwickeln können so lange der Tod des Alten so zwischen ihnen stand. „Komm, wir schauen, ob wir irgendwo einen neuen Topf finden. Und dann musst du entscheiden, wo du die Pflanze gerne hinstellen würdest. Sie braucht Tageslicht, somit ist das Zimmer ungeeignet. Auch die häufig genutzten Gemeinschaftsräume sind eher ungeschickt, weil da doch ab und zu noch jemand nach Sonnenaufgang ist.“

Sie liefen durch die Gänge zu einer der zahlreichen Rumpelkammern, in der Herbert meinte vor fünfzig Jahren geeignete Gefäße gesehen zu haben. 

„Herbert?“ Alfred stand in der Tür und sah ihm beim Suchen zu. 

„Hm?“

„Warum bist du nach Königsberg gegangen?“

„Weil ich dir eine Freude machen wollte.“ Herbert schüttelte sich. Überall Staub, Spinnweben, Mäusedreck. Widerlich. 

„Warum?“

„Weil... Ich wollte eigentlich schauen, ob wir einen Weg finden, die Sachen herschicken zu lassen. Aber dann war dein Unfall, gerade als ich dachte, du würdest anfangen, dich bei uns wohl zu fühlen...“ Herbert packte den nächstbesten Tontopf und wandte sich zurück zu Alfred. „Es hat sich nichts geändert. Ich liebe dich. Seit du ein Vampir bist, finde ich dich nur noch anziehender als zuvor. Ich wollte dir einfach eine verdammte Freude machen und dir zeigen, dass du hierher gehörst!“


	33. Chapter 33

„Du...“ Alfred schaute ihn unverwandt an. Herbert bemühte sich, seinem Blick standzuhalten und nichts von seiner Nervosität zu zeigen. „Wie kannst du das wissen?“

„Was kann ich wissen, Chéri?“

„Dass du mich... liebst? Das geht doch garnicht.“ Er sah ihn flehend an. 

„Warum sollte das nicht gehen?“ Die Antwort war offensichtlich, aber Herbert ging davon aus, dass Alfred Gründe für seine Fragen hatte und vielleicht einfach die Gelegenheit brauchte, darüber zu sprechen. 

„Weil wir beide Männer sind.“

„Das ist richtig. Und weiter?“

„Biologisch gesehen gehören wir nicht zusammen. Und Gott-“ Er stockte und fragte nachdenklich, „Die Bibel ist wohl nicht mehr unbedingt als Moralkompass für mich geeignet?“

„Eher weniger, nein. Was die Biologie anbelangt: Wir sind tot und leben doch ganz hervorragend. Außerdem liegen Präferenzen in der Natur einer jeden Person und sind somit durchaus biologisch. Dass unliebsame Veranlagungen unterdrückt werden, erscheint mir eher widernatürlich, aber diese Meinung ist nicht sehr weit verbreitet. Ich hoffe auf die Zukunft.“

„Es ist keine bewusste Entscheidung?“

„Wen man liebt? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Du kannst Gefühle beiseite schieben und unterdrücken. Wirklich glücklich wirst du damit allerdings wahrscheinlich nicht werden.“ Herbert beobachtete Alfred genau. Er schien keine entgegengesetzte Meinung zu haben, aber war noch nicht bereit, das zuzugeben. 

Sie schwiegen. 

Herbert drehte den Topf in seinen Händen und wartete. 

„Warum hast du den Professor umgebracht?“ Oh, nicht schon wieder. Aber Herbert mahnte sich zur Ruhe. Er hatte Alfred vorhin angefahren und nichts dabei gewonnen. 

„Weil er mich geschlagen hat. Reiner Reflex. Sterbliche sind uns körperlich unterlegen - wenn wir sie angreifen, endet das leicht tödlich.“

„Du wolltest ihn also nicht umbringen?“

„Nein. Billigend in Kauf genommen habe ich es wohl.“ Alfred zuckte zusammen, sammelte sich aber gleich wieder. 

„Aber... Hätte er dich nur von mir weggezogen...?“ 

„Dann hätte er diesen Moment überlebt. Anschließend wäre er vermutlich beim Mitternachtsball gestorben.“

„Warum sagst du das?“ Herbert seufzte. 

„Weil es so ist, Chéri. Ich werde dich nicht anlügen, nur weil es netter klingen würde.“

„Das... Danke.“ Alfred wirkte selbst überrascht, dass er das gesagt hatte und Herbert gestattete sich den Anflug eines Lächelns. „Wie kommt es, dass er für dich nichts weiter war als eine Futterquelle und ich... nicht?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich sagte dir bereits, dass man sich nicht bewusst absichtlich verlieben kann. Man kann sich alles mögliche einreden oder schönreden, aber es ist wie es ist.“

„Und was ist, wenn man sich nicht auf den ersten Blick verliebt? Dann ist es vorbei? Chance vertan?“ Alfred schaute ihn nun gebannt an. 

„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Wenn dich dein Gegenüber schlicht nicht interessiert, wird nichts passieren. Wenn du es versucht hast zu unterdrücken und bereit bist, diesen Schritt zu revidieren, besteht durchaus eine Chance. Oder vielleicht siehst du dein Gegenüber plötzlich in einem neuen Licht... Es gibt vielerlei Möglichkeiten.“ Täuschte es, oder war das tatsächlich etwas wie Erleichterung über Alfreds Gesicht gehuscht? Herbert würde mit Freuden den Rest der Nacht in der Rumpelkammer verbringen, so lange Alfred ihn weiterhin mit dieser Intensität ansah. 

„Es ist so verwirrend...“ 

„Hm?“

„Der Professor ist - war - keine Nahrung in meinen Augen und trotzdem kann ich es irgendwie nachvollziehen.“ Ach, das. Herbert unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen und schaute nach unten, um ungesehen die Augen verdrehen zu können. „Und ich... Sarah gefällt mir. Hat mir gefallen. Vielleicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“

Herbert zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete. Alfred fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen, dessen war er sich recht sicher. Leider nicht hundertprozentig, und so konnte er nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, worauf er hinauswollte. 

„Sie ist jung und hübsch. Der Professor hat mich gleich darauf hingewiesen.“ So war das also. Es war so schwer, Alfred zu seiner eigenen Schlussfolgerung kommen zu lassen. „Es war schön, Aufmerksamkeit von einer gleichaltrigen Person zu bekommen.“ Natürlich war es das. 

„Chéri, warst du in sie verliebt?“, fragte Herbert vorsichtig. 

„Ja, schon.“ Alfred überlegte. „Zumindest dachte ich das.“ Herbert sah ihn aufmunternd an, doch Alfred schwieg. 

„War es denn das erste Mal, dass du dich verliebt hast?“ Luzifer, es fiel schwer, die Frage neutral zu halten. Zudem ihn eigentlich viel mehr interessierte, ob er immer noch glaubte in sie verliebt zu sein. Alfred wurde krebsrot und Herbert machte einen schnellen Schritt auf ihn zu. Um diese Farbe zu erreichen, musste fast das gesamte Blut, das sich in seinem Körper befand, in seinen Kopf gestiegen sein. Er stand wahrscheinlich kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. 

„Was...?“ Alfred schwankte und Herbert packte ihn am Arm. 

„Vorsicht!“ Er hielt ihn einen Moment fest. Alfreds Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich sehr langsam. 

„Was war das?“, fragte er schließlich. 

„Wir haben nicht soviel Blut zur Verfügung und wenn ein zu großer Teil an einer Stelle konzentriert ist, spielt der Kreislauf verrückt.“

„Oh.“ Alfred trat einen Schritt zurück und Herbert ließ ihn widerstrebend los. In den Schatten konnte er eine Bewegung ausmachen und schüttelte den Kopf. Scheinbar hatte er recht gehabt und sein Vater konnte sich nach wie vor nicht von ihnen losreißen. So war er normalerweise nicht und Herberts schlechtes Gewissen zwickte gewaltig. 

„Wenn es dir wieder besser geht, lass uns nach der Pflanze sehen.“ Alfred nickte und sie gingen zurück zur Küche. Dort, im Gang, hatten sie die Grünlilie zurückgelassen.

„Nimm sie und dann gehen wir...“ Herbert überlegte. In die Küche wollte Alfred ja nun nicht und nach draußen zog es ihn selbst so garnicht. „Ein paar Türen weiter ist ein Zimmer, in dem ich früher versucht habe zu töpfern. Wenn wir Erde in den Gemeinschaftsräumen verteilen, wird Papa sich wenig freuen.“

„Was ist mit dem Flur? Die Scherben liegen auch noch überall herum.“

„Ich schaue später danach.“ Wenn er Glück hatte, war Koukol schneller. Schon stieß er eine Tür auf, zündete ein paar Kerzen an und deutete auf den Tisch. „Hier können wir Dreck machen soviel wir wollen.“ 

Alfred beachtete ihn kaum, zu abgelenkt schien er von den verschiedenen Gefäßen, die die Regale an den Wänden zierten. 

„Hast du das alles selbst gemacht?“

„Ich habe es versucht, ja. Ich finde, man sollte alles, was einen nur vage anspricht, wenigstens einmal ausprobiert haben.“

„Nein, es ist...“ Alfred ging zu einer Sammlung unförmiger Figuren. „Das sind alles Männer.“ 

„Ja, fast. Frauenkörper finde ich nicht wirklich spannend. Dahinten stehen ein paar.“ Herbert zeigte mit dem Daumen hinter sich. Alfred schaute nicht einmal hin.

„Herbert?“

„Chéri?“

„Was wäre passiert, wenn dein Vater es dir untersagt hätte, dich mit Männern zu treffen? Oder dir verboten hätte, auch nur daran zu denken?“ Herbert musste mehrmals tief Luft holen bevor er sich halbwegs sicher war, Alfreds Frage in angemessener Art und Weise beantworten zu können. 

„Nun, ich wäre nicht hunderte von Jahren an seiner Seite geblieben. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich aus Liebe zu ihm versucht so lange es ging, wäre aber unglücklich dabei gewesen. Und schlussendlich... Weißt du, Alfred, so ein Menschenleben ist endlich. Die paar Jahrzehnte mag das funktionieren - auch wenn es äußerst ungut ist in meinen Augen. Aber nie, niemals hätte ich mir die Verwandlung herbeigewünscht, um das Elend zu verlängern.“ Bei dem Gedanken, wie viele Jahre er verpasst hätte, wurde ihm schlecht. 

„Hättest du geheiratet? Kinder bekommen? Nur um seinetwillen?“

„Ich hoffe nicht!“, platzte es aus Herbert heraus. Er war sehr dankbar, dass er niemals vor dieser Frage gestanden hatte. Und gleichzeitig zog sich sein Herz zusammen, wenn er die Alternative bedachte und angesichts der Vermutung, dass es Alfred so ergangen sein mochte. Dass er sich möglicherweise verbiegen musste, um den Vorstellungen eines anderen zu entsprechen. War es das gewesen? War Alfred in einen anderen Jungen verliebt gewesen und der Professor hatte es nicht gutgeheißen?

„Herbert?“, unterbrach Alfred seine Grübelei. 

„Chéri?“

„Sarah ist sehr hübsch. Oder?“

„Objektiv betrachtet: Ja.“ Wahrscheinlich. 

„Wenn ich sie nicht anziehend gefunden hätte, was hätte es über mich gesagt?“

„Nun, dass du sie nicht anziehend gefunden hättest. Ich finde auch nicht jeden Mann toll.“

„Aber sie ist so... nett. Und voller Tatendrang.“

„Mag sein. Das heißt immer noch nicht, dass du sie zwangsläufig attraktiv finden musst.“ Herbert stellte endlich den Ersatzblumentopf auf den Tisch und nahm Alfred die Pflanze ab. Die zwei Finger, die Alfreds Haut gestreift hatten, kribbelten. 

Alfred schnappte nach Luft. 

„Liebe ist etwas anderes, oder?“

„Für mich, ja...“ Das Kribbeln war immer noch da. Herbert rieb mit dem Daumen über die betreffenden Fingerspitzen. Er warf einen Blick zu Alfred, der auf seine Hand starrte. 

„Ich habe dich vermisst. Und als ich dann erfuhr wo du warst, hatte ich eine irrwitzige Angst um dich. Ich war...“ Alfred seufzte. „Später. - Deine Haare sind toll. Dein Hi- Deine Rückenansicht auch. Und meine Hand fühlt sich komisch an.“ Herberts Grinsen wurde mit jedem Wort breiter. „Herbert?“

„Chéri?“

„Ist das Liebe?“


	34. Chapter 34

Herbert lachte und nickte. 

„Herbert?“

„Chéri?“

Alfred schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Er setzte mehrfach an zu sprechen, gab schließlich auf und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. In Herberts Augen war er zum Anbeißen süß, doch damit sollte er sich wohl noch etwas gedulden. Er tröstete sich damit, dass er sich schon eine lange Zeit meisterlich zusammengerissen hatte und den Rest würde er auch noch schaffen. Seinem Hochgefühl tat das keinen Abbruch. 

Nachdem Alfreds Arme zum zweiten Mal gezuckt hatten, als wolle er ihn umarmen und traute sich nicht, beschloss Herbert, dass er ihm helfen sollte. Er verkürzte den Abstand zwischen ihren Fußspitzen auf nahezu null und umarmte ihn. 

Es war Gefühl wie Heimkommen. 

Alfreds Arme legten sich um seinen Nacken und Herbert stellte zufrieden fest, dass er hervorragend zu ihm passte. Er war größer als angenommen, wahrscheinlich durch seine stets leicht gebeugte Haltung, und musste sich nicht wirklich strecken sondern nur aufrichten. 

„Chéri?“

„Herbert?“ Alfreds Stimme war rau und klang träge. 

„Lass mich kurz die Pflanze eintopfen, das Chaos beseitigen und dann packen wir uns im Kaminzimmer zusammen in einen Sessel.“ Alfred knurrte, löste jedoch seine Hände nach einigen Momenten. Herbert dirigierte ihn zu einem Stuhl in der Nähe, kickte mehrfach dagegen um wenigstens Teile der Staubschicht zu entfernen und bat Alfred sich zu setzen.

„Ich kann helfen.“

„Natürlich, Chéri.“ Herbert warf ihm eine Kusshand zu und schwebte aus dem Raum. Er brauchte Erde, Wasser und Feuerholz. Alfred schien an dem Raum Gefallen gefunden zu haben und somit würde die Pflanze dort einziehen. 

Vor der Küche war eindeutig geputzt worden und zwar ordentlicher als Koukol das zu tun pflegte.

„Danke, Papa. Wir kommen gleich nach ins Kaminzimmer.“ Er erhielt keine Antwort aber wusste intuitiv, dass er gehört worden war. 

—

Herberts Idee, sein Kreativzimmer umzufunktionieren, hatte regen Anklang gefunden bei Alfred. Begeistert hatte er begonnen, die paar Minuten, in denen Herbert nach Pflanze und Feuer schaute, das Fenster vom gröbsten Schmutz zu befreien, denn sonst kam ja zu wenig Licht herein. Herbert hatte zufrieden gelächelt bis Alfred Anstalten machte, das Fenster zu öffnen. 

„Nein. Bitte! Bitte, Alfred, ich flehe dich an! Bleib offenen Fenstern fern - mindestens für ein Jahrzehnt.“

„Aber mir ist nicht schwindelig. Da passiert nichts.“ Alfred wirkte irritiert. 

„Schau, ich will dich nicht bevormunden, aber es ist erst ein paar Tage her, dass du aufgrund eines Fenstersturzes gestorben bist. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren - entweder an den endgültigen Tod oder, weil du mir niemals verzeihen könntest. Ich kann nicht beschreiben, was in mir vorgegangen ist...“ Alfred hielt eine Hand hoch und trat einen Schritt vom Fenster zurück. 

„Entschuldige. Ich verstehe das.“

„Nein, ich-“

„Ich verstehe es wirklich. Es geht nicht um Gehorsam, sondern darum, dass du nicht an ein unschönes Erlebnis erinnert werden möchtest und Angst hast vor einer Wiederholung.“ Alfred grinste schwach. „Das wird noch öfter vorkommen, befürchte ich. Ich hasse es, wenn ich nicht tun kann was ich möchte und interpretiere in dem Zusammenhang die Motive anderer gerne falsch.“ Herbert nickte. Nach jahrelanger Unterdrückung war das vermutlich eine gesunde Reaktion. 

„Ich werde es mir merken.“ Herbert stellte die Pflanze in den Topf und packe Erde an die freien Stellen. Vorsichtig drückte er sie fest, kippe etwas Wasser darüber und schaute nachdenklich auf sein Werk. „Ich glaube, wir lassen sie jetzt erst einmal in Ruhe. Die kaputten Blätter machen wir dann ab, wenn man besser erkennt, welche es erwischt hat.“

„Und jetzt lassen wir sie einfach hier stehen?“

„Du kannst sie tagsüber nicht in deiner Nähe haben, Chéri, das weißt du. Sie braucht Tageslicht.“ Alfred brauchte mehr seiner vertrauten Sachen um sich herum, soviel stand fest. 

„Es ist kalt hier.“

„Ich habe Feuer gemacht und es wird schon wärmer.“

„Aber wenn wir vergessen, sie zu gießen?“ Herbert lachte leise. 

„Ist das wahrscheinlich?“

„Nein.“ Auch Alfred lachte nun. „Gut. Dann... Du sagtest etwas vom Kaminzimmer?“

„Richtig!“ Herbert löschte die Kerzen und hielt Alfred die Tür auf. Im Flur ging er absichtlich dicht neben Alfred und stellte sicher, dass sich ihre Schultern, Arme und Hände ab und zu berührten. 

Auf halbem Weg zahlten sich seine Bemühungen aus und Alfreds Finger legten sich um seine. Herbert genoss den wohligen Schauer, der ihm über den Rücken lief und verlangsamte seine Schritte. Er wollte den kurzen Moment der Zweisamkeit verlängern. 

Doch leider war das Schloss zwar nicht klein aber in diesem Fall dennoch zu schnell durchquert und sie erreichten das Kaminzimmer. 

„Herbert?“ Alfred zupfte mit der freien Hand an Herberts Hemd und stoppte ihn. 

„Chéri?“

„Ist das hier,“ er deutete mit dem Kinn auf ihre Hände, „wirklich in Ordnung?“

„Für Papa? Mir Sicherheit. Er hatte mehr Vertrauen in die Sache als ich.“ Herbert grinste. „Ich habe es mir mehr gewünscht, aber ich denke, er wird sich mächtig freuen, uns Hand in Hand zu sehen.“

„Und Sarah?“

„Nun... Ist das wichtig?“

„Sie wird dagegen sein...“ Alfred ließ den Kopf hängen, lockerte jedoch bemerkenswerter Weise seinen Griff nicht im Geringsten. 

„Möglich.“ Herbert seufzte. „Sie hat noch ein paar Schwierigkeiten, sich von ihr eingetrichterten Ansichten zu lösen. Papa wird sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken lassen, falls dir das Sorgen macht.“

„Ich... Ja, etwas.“, murmelte Alfred. 

„Das passiert nicht. Das haben schon einige versucht und alle haben auf Granit gebissen.“

„Es gab Frauen, die sich bei ihm über dich beschwert haben?“

„Natürlich. Dutzende. Die wenigsten haben es überlebt.“ Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern und Alfred sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Er hat sie umgebracht?“ 

„Ja. Oder vernichtet. Je nach Situation.“

„Herbert?“ Herbert wartete, doch Alfred schien auf eine verbale Aufforderung zu warten. 

„Chéri?“ Langsam fragte er sich, ob nun jeder neue Gesprächsabschnitt auf diese Art beginnen würde. 

„Was passiert wenn das hier nicht funktioniert?“

„Er hat noch keinen meiner Liebhaber getötet. Und wird das auch nicht anfangen.“, setzte Herbert hinzu bevor Alfred fragen konnte. Er verstand seine Bedenken, aber er hatte wirklich nichts vor seinem Vater zu befürchten. 

„Er will dir nicht wehtun, das ist mir klar, aber-“

„Alfred. Du müsstest einige Dinge tun, die du noch nichtmal zu denken wagst, um es überhaupt auf die Liste der schlimmsten Enttäuschungen zu schaffen. Alle von ihnen haben das Schloss auf eigenen Beinen verlassen.“ Bei einigen hatte allerdings die anfängliche Erleichterung darüber schnell ins Gegenteil umgeschlagen... 

„Das ist nicht das Ende der Geschichte, oder?“ Oh, Alfred war ein sehr kluger Mann. Herbert grinste. 

„Nein.“ Alfred nickte. Er schwieg eine Weile. 

„Also schön. Mir wurde eingeschärft, niemals ein Risiko einzugehen, wenn es nicht wissenschaftlichen Zwecken diente. Glücklich bin ich damit nicht geworden. Dann versuchen wir nun mal das Gegenteil.“ Alfred klang entschlossen und Herbert drückte seine Hand. 

„Gehen wir rein?“ Als Antwort öffnete Alfred die Tür und die angenehme Wärme des Raums begrüßte sie. 

Sarah sah neugierig über die Sofalehne zu ihnen. Herbert erkannte den Moment in dem sie ihre Hände entdeckte und verstand, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen ihnen fundamental verändert hatte. Zu seiner Freude ließ sie jedoch keine Abscheu oder ähnliches erkennen und das kleine Lächeln wirkte ehrlich. Herbert nickte ihr zu und nahm sich vor, sie noch besser kennenzulernen. Offenbar war sie es wert. 

Vor der Sitzgruppe wartete sein Vater auf sie.

„Herbert.“

„Es tut mir leid, Papa. Ich... Ich bin gerade extrem dünnhäutig. Und du auch, das weiß ich. Ich wollte dir nichts unterstellen, nicht wirklich, aber ich fühlte mich ohnehin schon unzulänglich und dann wusstest du etwas von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte, weil ich ja weg war und-“ Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich war nicht besser. Und auch mir tut es leid. Wir brauchen alle dringend Ruhe.“

„Ja, deswegen sind wir hier. Wir wollten es uns vor dem Feuer gemütlich machen.“ Diese Möglichkeit hätten sie natürlich auch in Herberts Zimmer gehabt, aber er wollte sicherstellen, dass sein Vater ihm nicht böse war und außerdem unbedingt ihren neuen Beziehungsstatus zur Schau stellen. 

Das Grinsen seines Vaters zeigte ihm, dass er verstand. Er streichelte Herbert über den Kopf und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Dann schaute er Alfred eine lange Zeit schweigend an. 

Schließlich nickte er, zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung und sagte leise, „Willkommen zu Hause, Kind.“

—


	35. Chapter 35

Die restlichen Stunden der Nacht bis kurz vor Sonnenaufgang verbrachten sie zu viert in der Sitzecke vor dem Kamin. Herbert war sicher, dass sein Vater vermutlich zu arbeiten hatte, aber er bewegte sich nicht weiter weg als zu einem kleinen Bücherregal, um sich ein neues Buch zu nehmen. Anschließend setzte er sich abwechselnd neben Sarah auf das Sofa und in den Sessel, der neben dem vom Herbert und Alfred. 

Sarah selbst hatte zwar Stricknadeln in den Händen, brachte aber nichts zustande, da ihre Aufmerksamkeit bei den Männern lag. Minutenlang schaute sie seinem Vater beim Lesen zu und Herbert fragte sich, was sie ihn ihm sah. Natürlich konnte er stundenlang seine positiven Eigenschaften aufzählen und die Optik war ebenfalls durchaus ansprechend, aber sie war so schrecklich jung und brauchte wohl eher einen Vater als einen Liebhaber. Ein gleichaltriger junger Mann, der mit ihr zusammen erwachsen wurde, wäre seiner Meinung nach etwas anderes. Dennoch, er mochte sie gerne und wünschte den beiden von Herzen viel Glück. Nun, das er nicht länger mit seinem Liebeskummer zu hadern hatte, fiel ihm das auch bedeutend einfacher. 

Wenn sie sich ertappt fühlte, strickte sie zwei Reihen und anschließend wanderten ihre Augen zu Herbert und Alfred. Hier versuchte sie es mit etwas mehr Diskretion und strickte zehn Maschen in fünf Minuten, aber Herbert konnte ihre Blicke fühlen. Da sie nichts sagte, nahm er an, es wäre ihre Art, sich an die neuen Begebenheiten zu gewöhnen und diese Gelegenheit wollte er ihr gerne geben. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich wieder auf den jungen Mann an seiner Seite. Alfred klebte förmlich an ihm. Seine Erziehung hielt ihn wohl davon ab, sich direkt auf Herberts Schoß zu setzen, aber dichter wäre er auch in dem Fall nicht bei ihm. Herbert hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt und sie beide in eine der zahlreich vorhandenen Decken eingewickelt. Die Wärme machte schläfrig, aber das nahm er gerne in Kauf. Je schwerer Alfred wurde, umso mehr genoss er es. Endlich, endlich hatte er ihn für sich gewonnen. 

Er war so süß. Vom Gesicht konnte er, da er leicht hinter Alfred saß, nicht mehr sehen als die Stirn und die Nasenspitze, aber auch das war perfekt. Und dann waren da diese Haare. Blond, aber wesentlich dunkler als Herberts. Vielleicht war es sogar ein helles braun? Im schummrigen Licht der Flammen war der genaue Farbton unmöglich auszumachen. Natürlich war es im Endeffekt auch egal. 

Viel faszinierender als die Farbe waren die Wellen in den Haaren. Die einzelnen Strähnen schienen ein Eigenleben zu führen und dennoch wirkte es als Gesamtbild sehr harmonisch. Die Haare hatten die perfekte Länge und Herbert fand, allein aufgrund der Frisur hatte Alfred einen guten Zeitpunkt gefunden um zu sterben. Der Haarwuchs von Vampiren wurde vom Zeitpunkt der Verwandlung fast komplett eingestellt und es wäre ein Jammer, wenn er diese Perfektion erst in einigen Jahrzehnten zu sehen bekommen hätte. 

„Du guckst mich die ganze Zeit an. Stimmt etwas nicht?“

„Im Gegenteil, Chéri, alles ist wunderbar. Ich freue mich, dass ich dich nun ganz offen anhimmeln kann.“ Alfreds Nacken rötete sich leicht und Herbert war sicher, dass sein Gesicht leuchtete. 

„Ich bin nichts besonderes...“

„Du bist etwas ganz besonderes.“ Herbert drückte ihn für einen Moment fester. Alfred mochte ihm nicht glauben, aber Herbert war sich dessen sehr sicher. Und er würde nicht aufhören es zu wiederholen, bis auch Alfred sich in einem besseren Licht sah. 

„Sarah?“ Herberts Vater hatte erneut ein Buch ins Regal gestellt, doch dieses Mal kam er ohne ein neues zurück zur Sitzecke. „Begleitest du mich in die Gruft?“ Sie nickte und legte Nadeln und Wolle zur Seite. 

„Natürlich.“ Vermutlich war sie froh, dass sie endlich aufhören konnte so zu tun, als sei sie beschäftigt. Herbert schätzte großzügig, dass sie zwanzig Reihen gestrickt haben mochte. 

„Herbert, ihr wolltet am Abend jagen gehen?“ Er nickte. 

„Ja, richtig.“

„Gut. Anschließend würde ich dich gerne sprechen.“

„Oh.“ Das klang ernst.

„Ich würde gerne näheres über deinen Ausflug erfahren.“ Das war zu befürchten gewesen. 

„Ich auch...“, murmelte Alfred kaum hörbar vor sich hin. 

„Das...“ Sein Vater seufzte. „Natürlich. Dann treffen wir uns zu dritt. Das passt recht gut, denn Herbert fehlen ja im Gegenzug noch ein paar Einzelheiten der Vorkommnisse im Schloss.“ Alfred schluckte und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Sein Vater hielt seinem Blick unbeeindruckt stand. „Ich erwarte euch beide noch vor Mitternacht im Arbeitszimmer.“

„Ja.“ Herbert fand die Zeit etwas knapp bemessen, aber er wusste, dass er sich sämtliche Diskussionen sparen konnte. Sein Vater war Alfred bereits entgegengekommen, auch wenn er dafür bezahlen musste, und damit war das Ende seiner Geduld erreicht. Alfred nickte ergeben und entspannte sich erst wieder, als er mit Herbert alleine zurückblieb. 

„Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen...“ Er wirkte geknickt. „Bist du auch sauer deswegen?“

„Wieso auch? Papa ist nicht sauer. Er ist für ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, aber hat durchaus Verständnis für dein Anliegen.“ Ansonsten hätten er ihn ignoriert, denn Herbert war durchaus bewusst, dass sein Vater sich ein Gespräch mit Herbert unter vier Augen vorgestellt hatte. Er war noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass er sich tagelang um ihm gesorgt hatte und wünschte sich keine Zuschauer, wenn er sich mit den Details dieser Reise beschäftigte. „Er ist dir gegenüber erstaunlich zugänglich.“

„Das ist zugänglich?“ Herbert hörte eine Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Hoffnung in dieser Frage. Alfred wollte ihm gerne glauben. 

„Chéri, erst vor ein paar Stunden hat er dich umarmt und dich in der Familie willkommen geheißen. Meinst du, so herzlich werden hier alle begrüßt?“

„Das ist... wegen dem Blut, oder?“ Herbert summte zustimmend. 

„Aber du betrachtest das in der falschen Reihenfolge. Er mag dich nicht, weil er dir Blut gegeben hat, sondern andersherum wird ein Schuh daraus. Er hat sich darauf eingelassen, weil er dich mag.“ 

„Aber...“

„Kein aber. Ich kenne den Mann schon ein paar Jahre und bilde mir ein, ihn gut einschätzen zu können.“ Alfred sah ihn zweifelnd an, schluckte jedoch sämtliche Protestanstalten hinunter. 

„Weißt du,“, sagte er schließlich, „ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern, was ich gemacht habe, als ich erfuhr, dass du in Königsberg bist. Ich habe dich davor schon vermisst - es war... richtig schlimm für mich.“ Er schwieg für einen Moment. „Vielleicht war es garnicht schlecht, denn so wurde mir deutlich bewusst, wie wichtig du mir bist.“ Wieder wurde er krebsrot und hustete. Wahrscheinlich vor Verlegenheit. Herbert fand ihn zum anbeißen und jubilierte innerlich. Das war doch schon fast ein Liebesgeständnis!

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so kurz nach der Verwandlung alleine gelassen habe.“

„Also, du hast mich ja nicht schutzlos zurückgelassen.“ Herbert verkniff sich ein Lachen. Wenn Alfred wüsste, dass sein Vater fast wortwörtlich das gleiche gesagt hatte. „Ich wurde gut umsorgt. Und er hat mich nicht in die Sonne geschubst, als mir schwindelig wurde, ich stolperte und zwei Bücher ins Feuer flogen.“ Herbert schnappte nach Luft.

„Du hast Bücher verbrannt?“

„Nicht absichtlich. Er hatte mich in die Bibliothek geschickt... Irgendwas war... Ich wollte am Morgen die Vorhänge aufmachen? Ich bin nicht mehr sicher. Jedenfalls meinte er, ich solle in die Bibliothek gehen und mich belesen, warum das eine dumme Idee sei. Er wolle sich nicht länger wiederholen.“ Herbert atmete hörbar aus. Die Bibliothek lag zur Nordseite, somit würde selbst ein Jungvampir bei offenen Vorhängen nicht augenblicklich zu Staub zerfallen. Schlimme Brandwunden, wohl ja, aber er würde überleben. 

„Er hat dich nicht schlafen geschickt?“

„Doch, ich denke schon... Aber ich wollte nicht. Ich habe die Nacht... Herbert. Das ist peinlich.“ Alfred stockte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du nachts geschlafen?“ Was war peinlich? Erinnerte er sich doch und wollte es nur nicht sagen? Alfred wippte auf den Fußballen vor und zurück, gab sich schließlich einen sichtbaren Ruck und sprach weiter. 

„Nein, eher nicht. Ich war erst baden - danke für die Klamotten. Dann bin ich planlos durch das Schloss gelaufen. Stundenlang. Der Tag war auch irgendwie seltsam. Etwas fehlte, ich war unruhig. In der zweiten Nacht, nachdem ich dann Bescheid wusste, lag ich erstmal im Bett und habe geheult. Dann war ich aufgebracht und wollte meiner Wut Ausdruck verleihen. Ihm war es wohl egal, aber Sarah ging sich beschweren, nachdem ein Brustpanzer ihren Kopf nur knapp verfehlte. Ich sollte meine Unordnung aufräumen, habe ich aber nicht.“ Alfred verzog das Gesicht und seufzte. Herberts Augen wurden immer größer. „Jedenfalls müssen mir dabei dann die Vorhänge ins Auge gefallen sein. Nach der Sache mit den Büchern packte er mich auf ein Sofa, ließ mich eine Flasche Blut trinken und rückte mir nicht mehr von der Pelle, bis ich wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen sein musste.“

„Chéri... Also, erstmal ist das nicht peinlich, sondern wirklich schlimm. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie leid mir das alles tut! Und dann: Papa war das mit Sicherheit nicht egal! Er wollte dir die Gelegenheit geben, dich abzureagieren und war bestimmt froh, dass du im Schloss geblieben bist und er so recht einfach ein Auge auf dich haben konnte.“ Und er stellte sicher, dass Alfred sich nicht umbrachte und schließlich etwas Ruhe fand. 

„Hm. Abends war die Stimmung dann insgesamt nicht gut. Sarah schien sauer zu sein, weil er sie wohl warten gelassen hatte und er sah aus, als habe er keine Sekunde geschlafen und als koste es ihn alle Kraft, nicht zu explodieren. Ich... ging putzen. In der Bibliothek liegt garantiert kein einziges Staubkorn mehr. Ich hatte meine Ruhe und etwas zu tun, wobei irgendwann eine Portion Blut auf einem der Tische auftauchte und ich meine, dass ich ab und zu beobachtet wurde. Gegen Morgen hat er mich ins Zimmer gebracht und ich weiß nur noch, dass ich wie erschlagen ins Bett gefallen bin.“ Alfred sah zu Herbert auf. „Nun weißt du Bescheid.“

„Oh, Chéri...“ Herbert zog ihn in seine Arme. „Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich...“ Herbert konnte den Gedanken nicht einmal aussprechen. Was, wenn er Alfred verloren hätte? Er machte sich auch keine Illusionen, dass er einen vollständigen Bericht erhalten hatte. Dennoch wusste er es sehr zu schätzen, dass Alfred sich zumindest soweit mitgeteilt hatte.

„Geht mir nicht anders! Was, wenn du nicht zurückgekommen wärst?“ Alfred hatte ja noch keine Ahnung, wie knapp das gewesen war. Herbert drückte ihn fester. 

„Bin ich aber. Und ich bin sehr, sehr glücklich darüber.“

„Und ich erst.“ Alfreds Arme um Herberts Taille waren fast schmerzhaft. Herbert verstand ihn nur zu gut und war umso glücklicher, dass es endlich mal nichts zu interpretieren gab. Alfred fühlte definitiv das Gleiche wie er. 

—


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Ende der Geschichte rückt unaufhaltsam näher. :-)

Alfred hatte sich, genau wie Herbert vorhergesagt hatte, während des Jagdausflugs alles andere als ungeschickt angestellt. Allerdings war er mit weniger Enthusiasmus bei der Sache als erwartet und als sie Hand in Hand zurück zum Schloss gingen, beschloss Herbert, dass er lange genug geduldig abgewartet hatte. 

„Chéri, was ist denn? Du bist schon geknickt, seit wir aufgestanden sind.“ Alfred seufzte. 

„Ich habe dir letzte Nacht nicht alles erzählt...“

„Ja, das ist mir klar.“ Herbert blieb stehen und nahm auch Alfreds zweite Hand in seine. Scheinbar hatte Alfred sich nun den ganzen Tag Sorgen gemacht und das konnte er so nicht stehen lassen. „Das ist aber ja auch nicht schlimm. Wir treffen uns gleich mit Papa und-“

„Warst du seit deiner Rückkehr schon im Musikzimmer?“

„...“ Herbert brachte trotz etlicher Versuche keinen Ton über die Lippen. 

„Das...“ Alfred schluckte. „Vielleicht solltest du dort vorbeischauen.“ Er versuchte seine Hände aus Herberts zu ziehen doch der hielt ihn eisern fest. 

„Oh nein! Wenn du irgendetwas mit meinen Instrumenten angestellt hast, wirst du gefälligst mitkommen und den Kopf hinhalten, wenn ich ausflippen sollte.“ Herberts Unterkiefer war gefühlte fünf Zentimeter nach vorne gerutscht und er musste die Worts zwischen den Zähnen hervor presse . In seinem Kopf ratterte es. Wenn Alfred tatsächlich einen seiner Lieblinge zerstört haben sollte... Oh, er hoffte, er hätte sich im Griff und würde nicht handgreiflich werden... Nicht gegenüber Alfred! „Ich gehe alleine. Ich kann sonst nicht für deine körperliche Unversehrtheit garantieren. Hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich der gefährlichere Vampir im Schloss bin und nicht mein Vater? Ich bin unbeherrschter...“ Er schubste Alfred einen Meter von sich und stürmte fauchend den kurzen Weg zurück ins Schloss. 

Alfreds Schritte waren stets hörbar und es war gut zu wissen, dass er ihm folgte, auch wenn er sich deutlich langsamer als Herbert bewegte und schließlich in der Eingangshalle stehenblieb. Wahrscheinlich war das besser so, sagte sich Herbert, und ging schnell weiter, bevor sein blödes Herz ihn ausbremste. Er fühlte schon den ersten Anflug von Mitleid gegenüber Alfred aufkommen und das konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Erst einmal musste er sich ein Bild machen von dem, was ihm bislang verschwiegen worden war. Nicht nur von Alfred, wohlgemerkt. Herbert knurrte und stieß die Tür auf. 

„Was zur Hölle?!“ Das Musikzimmer war soweit aufgeräumt, aber es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass einiges im Argen war. Der Flügel war offensichtlich ramponiert und die von Herbert unlängst gestapelten Instrumentenboxen waren längst nicht mehr so ordentlich sortiert. 

Was war nur geschehen? Der Flügel hatte eine gewaltige Delle, als ob ihn ein größerer Gegenstand mit voller Wucht getroffen hätte. Was konnte das gewesen sein? Herbert sah sich um, doch er konnte nichts aus der Reihe entdecken. Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich den anderen Instrumenten zu. 

Da sie anderes lagen, mussten sie auch etwas abbekommen haben. Herbert suchte mit den Augen die Kästen ab. Im ersten Moment wirkte alles unbeschädigt, doch da waren Kratzer! Die Flöten! Er griff nach dem erstbesten Kasten. Seine Querflöte war darin. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er ihn und linste hinein. Unbeschädigt. Vermutlich. Er nahm sie heraus, steckte sie zusammen und spielte ein paar Töne. 

„Puh...“ Ein riesiger Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und wenn es nicht ohnehin quasi tot wäre, wäre sein Herz stehen geblieben. Herbert legte die Querflöte vorsichtig zur Seite und trat näher. Er traute seinen Augen nicht, doch es gab keinen Zweifel. „Alfred!“, brüllte er und stürzte wutschnaubend aus dem Zimmer.

Wo war er? Wenn er ihn in die Finger bekam-

„Herbert!“ Er kam schlitternd zum Stehen und funkelte seinen Vater wütend an.

„Du! Nichts hast du gesagt! Mit keinem Wort hast du erwähnt, dass zwei meiner Sackpfeifen praktisch unbrauchbar sind! Die taugen nicht einmal mehr zur Dekoration! Was zum Teufel hat er damit gemacht?!“

„Nicht nur die Sackpfeifen...“

„Der Flügel auch, ja, ich bin nicht blind! Aber dann kaufst du eben einen neuen!“

„Einfach so.“ Sein Vater starrte ihn an und Herbert machte einen Schritt zurück. 

„Ja...?“ So ganz überzeugt war er auf einmal nicht mehr.

„Kind, nur weil ich jeden darauf spielen lasse heißt es nicht, dass ich nicht an dem Instrument hänge. Hing. Ich hatte den Flügel eine lange Zeit und bin äußerst unglücklich über sein jähes Ende.“ Er seufzte. „Ich wollte ihn pfählen...“ Der Ton klang düster und gefährlich. Herbert schluckte. 

„Hast du aber nicht.“ Luzifer sei Dank!

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Weil es mir im Grunde nicht anders ging. Auch ich war krank vor Sorge.“

„Papa...“

„In jedem Fall muss er an seiner Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten. Wenn Vampire aus Frust etwas durch die Gegend werfen, entsteht ein ernsthafter Schaden.“

„Was hat er-“

„Teile einer Ritterrüstung. Sarah war im Musikzimmer, Noten lernen, und daher unfreiwilliger Gast dieses Schauspiels.“

„Ritterrüstung.“, wiederholte Herbert tonlos. Also war der Brustpanzer an Sarahs Kopf vorbei auf den Flügel geflogen? Oder die Flötenkästen? Nein, wahrscheinlich vom Flügel abgeprallt... Und seine Sackpfeifen?

„Kind, lass es. Er war wirklich nicht Herr seiner Sinne. Weswegen ich auch mein Bedürfnis hintenan gestellt habe, ihm den Kragen herumzudrehen. Er konnte nichts dafür. Also, schon irgendwie, aber ohne ihn ruhig zu stellen hätte ich ihn nicht aufhalten können. Er war nicht ansprechbar .“ Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn. „Er ist selbst erschrocken, als Sarah anfing zu brüllen und e ggf r verstand was er da gemacht hat.“

„Er hat mich hergeschickt.“ Und Herbert bewunderte Alfred für seine Weitsicht. Nun hatte er den Schaden selbst gesehen und musste nicht umständlich informiert werden. 

„Das war vermutlich eine gute Idee.“ Sein Vater klang gezwungen neutral. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Alfred darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass Herbert ebenfalls Informationsbedarf hatte. Nun wusste er, was der Grund für den stählernen Ton gewesen war. 

„Ist sonst noch etwas zu Bruch gegangen?“

„Einiges. Aber bis auf die Instrumente und die verkohlten Bücher nichts von Wert.“ 

„Es tut mir leid...“ Wäre er nicht weggegangen, wäre all dies nicht geschehen.

„Ich befürchte, dein Alfred war ein Pulverfass. Er wäre früher oder später in die Luft gegangen. Man kann sich nicht dauerhaft anpassen und zurücknehmen, ohne dass es Folgen hat.“ Es war ein schöner Gedanke, dass Alfred nun zu ihm gehörte, dennoch...

„Ja, aber wenn ich zuerst an ihn gedacht hätte und ihn nicht hätte hängen lassen, dann...“ Herbert bemerkte den Blick, mit dem sein Vater ihn bedachte. „Nicht?“

„Hast du mir gerade zugehört?“

„Eh, schon, ja.“ Vielleicht nicht bis zum Schluss. Er war eventuell etwas abgelenkt gewesen. Sein Vater lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Hast du dich wieder etwas beruhigt?“

„Was?“ Oh. „Halbwegs. Ich bin schon gewaltig verärgert. Und... traurig.“ Er seufzte. „Aber ich werde ihn nicht in der Luft zerfetzen. Das hätte ich vorhin auch nicht getan.“ Aber es wäre unschön geworden und wahrscheinlich hätte er danach einiges gehabt, für das er sich entschuldigen müsste. „Danke, Papa.“ Sein Vater nickte und hielt ihm eine Hand hin.

„Komm, Alfred wartet und mittlerweile hatte er mehr als genug Zeit, sich alle möglichen Schreckensszenarien auszumalen. Er war sehr nervös, als er zu mir ins Arbeitszimmer geschlichen kam.“

Herbert gestattete sich das Gefühl der Genugtuung, nahm aber die angebotene Hand und folgte ihm schnellen Schrittes durch das Schloss zum Arbeitszimmer, zurück zu Alfred. 

—


End file.
